


Kwetiau Siram

by jellyjeilly



Series: Jei's Seungchan Bahagia 2020 [2]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: M/M, Some parts may contain implicit rated scene
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26964262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyjeilly/pseuds/jellyjeilly
Summary: Cerita tentang Byungchan, pemilik kedai makanan Cina di pecinan, dengan Seungwoo, karyawan dari perusahaan swasta ternama. Ini tentang cinta yang terasa dari setiap hidangan panas di atas meja dan tentang hangat yang ada dalam masakan orang tercinta.
Relationships: Choi Byungchan/Han Seungwoo, Do Hanse/Original Female Character(s), Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik, Jung Soojung | Krystal/Kang Seungyoon
Series: Jei's Seungchan Bahagia 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006950
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Kwetiau Siram

**Author's Note:**

> Kwetiauverse ini terdiri dari beberapa episode yang mana temanya disesuaikan dengan tagar Seungchan Bahagia di Twitter. Semesta ini dapat dibaca secara terpisah, walaupun secara keseluruhan, ceritanya tersambung dan bisa dinikmati secara utuh. 
> 
> Bab dalam universe ini tidak selalu mengurut sesuai timeline waktu sebenarnya. Jadi jangan ragu bertanya ketika saya tidak menyantumkan keterangan waktu pada notes!
> 
> Dan inilah awal mula dari semesta Kwetiauverse, selamat menikmati

Seungwoo menghela napas panjangnya. Entah untuk yang kesekian kali, mengingat _meeting_ sudah selesai dari dua jam lalu, ataupun jam pulang yang sudah lewat setengah jam lalu. Hari ini hari Jum'at, yang mana semua rekan kerjanya bersemangat untuk segera pulang dan kini menyisakan Seungwoo dan beberapa orang yang masih tinggal di kantor. 

Buat apa juga pulang cepat, pikir Seungwoo, di rumah pun tak ada yang menyambut. 

Seungwoo masih menelungkupkan kepalanya di atas meja. Berusaha menghapus semua hal buruk di kepalanya sebelum pulang. Biarlah apapun yang terjadi di kantor, tertinggal di kantor. Dirinya masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri selama beberapa saat sampai kemudian dia menyadari bahwa bahunya ditepuk pelan, "gak pulang?"

"Males Hyuk. Macet," jawabnya setengah malas sambil mengangkat kepalanya dari meja, "lu tau kan jalan dari sini ke apart gue macetnya kayak apa kalo Jum'at malem gini."

"Gak pulang ke rumah?", Jinhyuk mengulangi pertanyaannya, acuh dengan jawaban Seungwoo.

"Lu gak denger jawaban gue apaㅡ"

"Rumah yang ini, maksud gue," katanya tak sabar sambil menunjuk satu-satunya foto yang dipajang di meja Seungwoo. Foto Seungwoo dan kekasihnya, saat Evan mengundang mereka untuk glamping beberapa bulan lalu. "Padahal dari sini ke pecinan gak ada lima belas menit, tapi ketemu sama pacar aja lewat _video_ _call_ saking sibuknya."

Seungwoo tersenyum getir, "malu ah. Udah nolak ketemuan biar fokus ngerjain proposal _project_ , eh _project_ nya malah ga di acc."

"Kalo gitu, nanti yang ada malah hubungan lo sama dia yang semakin renggang kalo lo masih ngehindar terus."

Seungwoo menimbang-nimbang perkataan Jinhyuk. Ada benarnya juga. Daripada dia pulang ke apartemennya yang terletak di pinggiran kota, membelah kemacetan yang layaknya neraka, kemudian hanya disambut hawa dingin apartemennya, sofa yang keras, kasurnya yang menguarkan aroma kesepian, lebih baik dia menanggung sedikit malu, karena mengorbankan hubungannya demi _project_ gagal itu, untuk menemui kekasihnya. 

"Iya deh. Gue balik ke rumah."

"Nah, gitu dong bang," Jinhyuk tersenyum lebar, "jadi gue bisa dapet bocoran kapan pacar lo mau open order angsio ceker ayam."

"Ada udang di balik hakau, memang."

Jinhyuk memberikan cengiran jahilnya, "Wooseok bucin banget bang sama angsio ceker pacar lo, beneran. Ci Krystal juga gamau masukin angsio ceker ke menu tetap resto biar pada ikut open order pacar lo."

Pundak Seungwoo terasa lebih ringan saat mendengar masakan kekasihnya dipuji, dia tersenyum lebar dan berkata, "iya, nanti gue sampein."

"Asek. Yaudah lo telpon pacar lo dulu, gue duluan yak!"

Seungwoo membereskan barangnya yang masih berantakan di mejanya, lalu kemudian men _dial_ nomor kekasihnya begitu tasnya selesai dirapikan.

"Halo? Sayang? Aku mau mampir boleh?"

Ada kekehan kecil dari seberang telpon, "ya boleh dong. Udah makan belum?"

"Kebetulan belum nih," Seungwoo menekan tombol lift di depannya, "mau aku beliin apa?"

"Eh gak usah. Aku masakin aja. Kamu mau apa?"

"Apa ya..."

"Kwetiau siram, mau? Ini pake resep pribadinya Ci Krys, ga sama kaya yang di kedai kok."

"Mmm. Boleh deh."

"Mau hakau?"

"Mau."

"Kamu kayanya laper banget ya. Ckckckck. Yaudah, cepet kesini."

"Iya. _Love_ _you_."

" _Love_ _you_ _too_. Ati-ati di jalan ya."

***

Choi Byungchan. Kekasih hatinya. Pemilik kedai kecil dengan menu masakan China yang anehnya, hanya buka di jam makan siang, setiap hari kerja. Tak kuat bila harus bersaing dengan resto milik gurunya sendiri, begitu kilahnya setiap ditanya mengenai jadwal buka tutup kedainya. Padahal Krystal, orang yang disebut Byungchan sebagai gurunya, sama sekali tak keberatan bila harus bersaing dengan kedai milik Byungchan. Segmen pasarnya jelas berbeda. Resto keluarga Krystal dengan makanan Cina yang mewah dan kedai Byungchan dengan makanan Cina rumahan. Yang sama dari keduanya hanyalah antrian yang luar biasa panjang. Di jam makan siang untuk kedai Byungchan dan di jam makan malam untuk resto milik Krystal. 

Seungwoo tiba di flat Byungchan yang terletak tak jauh dari kawasan pecinan sekitar dua puluh menit kemudian. Agak macet karena pecinan lumayan dipenuhi orang-orang yang ingin makan malam. Hidung mancungnya disuguhi aroma udang saat dia akhirnya masuk ke flat. 

"Kak Seungwoo?"

"Iya. Ini aku."

Byungchan mendesah lega, "kukira tadi maling."

"Lupa ya aku udah punya kunci duplikat?"

"Iya, lupa. Duduk dulu gih. Hakaunya baru dikukus."

"Mau dibantuin?"

"Gak. Gak usah. Tinggal bikin kuah siram. Bentar kok ga nyampe setengah jam. Kakak istirahat aja. Atau mau mandi dulu?", Byungchan menoleh padanya begitu dia selesai bertanya. 

"Mau. Tapi harus sama kamu."

Telinga Byungchan memerah, "abis makan kalo gitu."

Seungwoo tersenyum. Byungchan sedang menggoreng bawang putih sekarang. Aromanya memenuhi dapur, dan perut Seungwoo makin tak sabar. Byungchan kini memindahkan sebagian bawang putih gorengnya ke piring kecil. Pasti itu untuk taburan, pikir Seungwoo, karena sehabis itu Byungchan sibuk menumis caisim, tauge, jamur kancing dan terakhir daging sapi yang diiris tipis. Setelah semuanya matang, Byungchan menambahkan air dan terakhir mengentalkan kuahnya sebelum menyiramkan kuah kental tersebut ke atas kwetiau. Terakhir dia menaburkan bawang putih goreng yang tadi dipisahkannya ke atas kwetiau dan membawa piring yang lumayan besar itu ke meja. 

"Awas panas," gumam Byungchan sambil meletakkan piring ke meja, "aku ambil hakau dulu ya."

Byungchan kembali ke dapur, membawa baki berisi hakau dan sepoci teh panas. Seungwoo membantu menata meja saat Byungchan kembali ke meja. Byungchan menuang teh ke gelas Seungwoo, sebelum akhirnya duduk dan melakukan doa sebelum makannya. 

Seungwoo mencuri pandang ke arah Byungchan yang masih sibuk berdoa, kemudian mengucap syukur karena telah mengikuti saran Jinhyuk untuk pulang ke rumah. Byungchannya.

"Hakaunya bukan buatan aku," kata Byungchan sambil mengambil hakau dengan sumpitnya, "tiba-tiba aja Subin ke kedai, nganterin ini. Disuruh Ci Krys katanya."

"Tumben."

"Ya kan? Jarang banget Ci Krys ngirim ginian," Byungchan mengunyah hakaunya, "Lah pantesan. Resep baru."

Seungwoo mengunyah hakaunya juga, mencari apa yang dimaksud Byungchan resep baru. "Baru apaan, rasanya sama kek biasa ah."

"Beda Kak. Ini udangnya kerasa banget tapi lebih manis."

"Manis belah mana sih..."

"Cobain lagi deh, beda tauㅡ"

"Iya-iya percaya. Susah deh ngobrolin rasa sama juru masak."

Byungchan memamerkan cengiran khasnya. Dia kini sedang menyendokkan kwetiau siram ke mangkuk Seungwoo. Dia kemudian menyorongkan mangkuk ke arah Seungwoo dan berkata, "makan gih. Keburu dingin."

Byungchan belum menyentuh kwetiaunya. Dia sibuk mengganti saluran televisi, mencari tontonan yang cocok untuk menemani dia dan Seungwoo makan. Serial dokumenter soal restoran Cina di Malaysia dipilihnya untuk menemani mereka. Byungchan mengalihkan pandangan dari televisi ke arah Seungwoo yang masih meresapi suapan pertamanya, kemudian tangannya akhirnya bergerak untuk menyendok sesuap besar kwetiau dari mangkuknya sendiri.

Aroma bawang putih goreng, gurihnya jamur, daging sapi yang meleleh di mulut, caisim dan tauge yang masih renyah saat digigit, membuat Seungwoo memejamkan mata sesaat. Menikmati segala rasa yang mampir di indra pengecapnya. Ada rasa familiar yang sedikit menggelitiknya saat dia menelan kwetiaunya. Tapi Seungwoo tak tahu apa yang dirasanya familiar. 

"Chan?"

"Iya kak?"

"Kwetiaunya enak banget."

Byungchan tersenyum, "dihabisin ya. Biar kak Seungwoo gak sedih lagi."

Giliran Seungwoo yang tersenyum, "makasih ya Sayang."

***

Byungchan memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke arah kiri, memberi akses pada Seungwoo untuk melabuhkan hidung di situ. Seungwoo jelas tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Dia menghirup aroma leher Byungchan, sementara Byungchan hanya mengelus tangan Seungwoo yang melingkari perutnya. 

Keduanya kini sedang berendam di _bath_ _tub_ berisi air hangat, dengan Byungchan di pangkuan Seungwoo. Nyaris tak ada celah antara dada Seungwoo dan punggung Byungchan, karena Seungwoo memeluk Byungchan begitu erat. 

Byungchan paham. Seungwoo hanya butuh peluk untuk melupakan betapa beratnya hari ini.   
Acara berendam mereka berakhir ketika Seungwoo mulai memberikan gigitan kecil pada bahu Byungchan saat air di _bath_ _tub_ tak lagi hangat. 

***

"Kak, jujur deh sama aku."

"Jujur kenapa?" Seungwoo menarik tubuh Byungchan yang tak terlapis pakaian, hanya berlapis selimut di atas tubuh telanjangnya, ke dalam dekapannya. Malam begitu dingin dan Seungwoo sedikit khawatir kekasihnya bisa terkena flu akibat kebiasaannya yang satu ini. Tidur tanpa mengenakan pakaian.

"Tadi pas suapan pertama, kok gak langsung ditelen? Masakan aku ga enak?"

"Oh...", Seungwoo mengusap punggung Byungchan dengan sedikit canggung, "rasanya aku kayak pernah makan dimana gitu...familiar rasanya."

"Familiar gimana kak?"

"Apa, ya... Kayak sebelumnya aku pernah makan itu entah dimana? Padahal kalo dipikir pikir selama aku tinggal disini, aku kalo makan kwetiau siram, yaaa, di resto Ci Krystal. Trus tadi kamu bilang ini resep pribadinya Ci Krystal. Makanya aku bingung. Tapi masakan kamu enak kok. Beneran. Abis 'kan itu tadi?"

Byungchan mengangkat kepalanya hingga sejajar dengan wajah Seungwoo, kemudian terkikik pelan, "aku bohong sebenernya."

"Bohong gimana?"

"Itu bukan resepnya Ci Krystal sebenernya."

"Trus?"

"Resepnya Mama. Kata Mama, kak Seungwoo kalo lagi banyak pikiran suka makan kwetiau siram di pecinan. Tapi habis makan kakak suka ngeluh kalo bawang putih gorengnya terlalu dikit, sampe akhirnya Mama belajar bikin versi sendiri yang banyak bawang putih gorengnya. Lupa ya, saking jarangnya pulang ke rumah?"

"Astaga, sayang....aku ga kepikiran sampe situ."

Byungchan memijat pelipis Seungwoo, "ya gimana sih, tiga bulan mau ketemu kakak susah banget, padahal dari sini ke kantor kakak paling lama dua puluh menit. Bayangin saking kangennya aku sama kakak, malah akhirnya aku sama Mama telponan. Mama sering ngajarin aku cara bikin makanan favorit kakak, termasuk kwetiau ini. Aku sengaja bikin ini, biar kakak inget kalo kakak punya rumah buat pulang. Punya tempat buat istirahat sejenak. Capek banget ya kak?"

Seungwoo tak langsung menjawab. Kepalanya dia letakkan di dekat dada Byungchan, mencari nyaman. 

"Kakak malu banget ketemu kamu, Chan. Tiga bulan sengaja gak ketemu kamu supaya bisa fokus bikin proposal _project_. Eh, tadi siang _project_ nya ga di acc. Langsung pusing kepala aku. Kayak sia-sia aja perjuangan aku selama ini."

"Gak kok. Ga ada yang sia-sia. Kakak boleh kecewa untuk saat ini, karena itu hal yang manusiawi. Untuk sekarang, sampai kakak merasa enakan, yaudah kakak istirahat dulu. Nanti kalo udah kuat, kakak jalan lagi ya? Pelan-pelan. Jangan takut. Ada aku, kak."

Seungwoo tidak menjawab. Dikecupnya dada Byungchan sekali, sebelum kembali menatap wajah Byungchan, "makasih ya udah nunggu kakak pulang."

"Iya," Byungchan mencium bibir Seungwoo lama, "kalau capek ya pulang. Nanti aku buatin kwetiau siram lagi biar kakak semangat lagi."

Seungwoo tersenyum. 

_I'm home_ , pikirnya. Sungguh tak ada yang lebih menenangkan dari sepiring kwetiau siram buatan Byungchan dan peluk yang diberikan Byungchan sepanjang malam. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tulisan ini sudah pernah diunggah sebelumnya melalui akun twitter @jeilly2385


	2. Nasi Goreng Kambing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini disesuaikan dengan tema bulan April tagar  
> SeungchanBahagia2020 di twitter. Chapter ini menceritakan tentang Seungwoo yang bersyukur karena telah memiliki kekasih secantik dan sesempurna Byungchan.

Matahari rasanya naik terlalu cepat saat akhirnya Seungwoo berhasil bangun dari tidurnya, sendirian, di kamar Byungchan. Suara pisau yang beradu dengan talenan dan suara minyak panas yang bertemu, entah apa, di wajan, adalah salah satu alarm terbaiknya selain rekaman suara Byungchan sebagai alarm di gawainya. Seungwoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sambil berusaha mengumpulkan ingatannya tentang apa yang terjadi di dini hari tadi saat matanya menangkap jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul sepuluh lewat dua puluh menit.

Dirinya tersenyum lebar saat berhasil mengingat pergumulan panasnya di balik selimut beberapa jam yang lalu. Byungchan suka sekali _bermain_ saat pagi menjelang (“Gatau ya. Sensasinya beda kalo main pagi-pagi, apalagi kalo kamu belum cukuran. Geli.”) dan alhasil Seungwoo baru bisa bangun sekarang. Seungwoo keluar dari selimut dan menyambar salah satu kaus dan celana pendek dari lemari Byungchan, sebelum keluar kamar dan mengendap-endap ke dapur. Seungwoo menunggu Byungchan selesai meniriskan kentang goreng sebelum kemudian memeluk tubuh Byungchan dari belakang.

“Pagi, Sayang.”

“Pagi,” kata Byungchan singkat sambil bergeser sedikit, berusaha memecahkan telur, “duduk gih, jangan nempel-nempel. Aku bau keringet.”

“Bau darimananya,” Seungwoo merajuk sambil membenamkan wajahnya ke leher Byungchan yang dihiasi bercak bercak merah buatannya beberapa jam silam, “wangi gini.”

“Kak. Ga usah bohong. Aku belum mandi dari bangun tidur,” katanya sambil mencampurkan telur yang baru dikocoknya, paprika, jamur champignon, tomat, dan kentang goreng. Dia mengaduknya dengan cepat sambil menambahkan bumbu sebelum akhirnya melepaskan diri dari pelukan Seungwoo, “Duduk gih. Nanti kecipratan minyak.”

“Cium dulu.”

Byungchan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyalakan kompor dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Seungwoo yang menariknya ke dalam pelukan satu kali lagi. Mereka berciuman dengan tempo yang sangat lambat sampai akhirnya Byungchan melepaskan ciumannya duluan karena mendengar suara dari perut Seungwoo.

“Tuh kan, Kakak udah laper. Duduk dulu. Ada susu kedelai sama teh manis di meja buat ganjel.”

Seungwoo mencuri kecup di bibir Byungchan sebelum menuruti perkataan Byungchan. Seungwoo memilih segelas besar teh manis sebagai minumannya dan meneguknya sebelum bertanya, “kamu bikin apa?”

“ _Spanish_ _omelette_. Tapi ini aku modif dikit dari versi aslinya biar kamu ada asupan sayur.” katanya sambil menuang nadonan yang dikocoknya beberapa saat lalu, “kamu kurang sayur banget.”

“Oke.” kata Seungwoo yang masih memandang Byungchan tanpa henti, kagum bagaimana beruntungnya dia memiliki sosok Byungchan sebagai pendamping hidupnya. Tak heran kenapa Krystal begitu protektif pada Byungchan saat Seungwoo dengan terang-terangan mulai melakukan aksinya mendekati Byungchan. Meluluhkan hati Byungchan jauh lebih mudah daripada memohon izin pada Krystal untuk mengencani Byungchan (“Byungchan kebagusan buat kamu. Saya gak peduli sekalipun kamu karyawannya Google. Tetep. Kamu ga ada seujung kukunya Byungchan.”). Seungwoo bergidik ngeri saat membayangkan ekspresi Krystal jika dia melihat Seungwoo saat ini. Menomorduakan Byungchan jelas bukan salah satu dari janji yang diucapnya di depan wanita itu dan Seungwoo yakin, Krystal sedang menunggu kesempatan untuk memarahinya karena selama tiga bulan, Byungchan dimadu oleh proyeknya.

“Mikirin apa sih, kak?” kata Byungchan sambil lalu, meletakkan piring berisi _spanish_ _omelette_ di meja, “sampe dahinya kerut-kerut gitu.”

“Inget Krystal. Dia pasti maki-maki aku kalo liat aku jalan lagi sama kamu.”

Byungchan tertawa, “Ci Krys ga akan segalak itu, Kak. Dulu dia galak karena ngira kakak cuman mau mainin aku doang kayak pelanggan resto yang lain. Tapi kan kenyataannya engga.”

“Gak mungkin apalagi setelah kita setelah sok sok-an LDR padahal dari flatmu ke kantorku ga ada setengah jam selama tiga bulan. Yakin deh, nanti kalo ketemu dia, aku disinisin sepanjang hari.”

“Kita taruhan yuk, kalo gitu. Aku sih yakin Ci Krys ga akan marahin kakak.”

Seungwoo masih mengerutkan dahinya, sibuk mencerna jawaban Byungchan. Kemudian dia memasang tampang memelasnya ke arah Byungchan yang sibuk meniupi sepotong besar _Spanish_ _omelette_ pada garpunya. “Jangan bilang...”

“BINGO! Nanti siang kita mampir ke tempat Ci Krys dulu sebelum ke panti,” Byungchan terkekeh puas dan menyorongkan garpunya ke arah Seungwoo, “sekarang makan dulu.”

Seungwoo membuka mulutnya, menerima suapan besar omelet dari garpu yang disorongkan Byungchan. Tambahan sayur jelas membuat omelet itu lebih terasa _umami_ nya ketimbang versi aslinya yang Seungwoo yakin, tidak terlalu didominasi gurih dan manis.

“Enak?”

Seungwoo mengangguk. Masakan Byungchan selalu membuatnya terasa di rumah meski kadang pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu kadang hanya memasak dengan asal-asalan, tanpa resep sama sekali. Toh, Seungwoo juga tidak keberatan untuk membantu menghabiskan masakan Byungchan, karena entah mengapa, baginya masakan Byungchan selalu sempurna.

“Beneran enak? Ko gak dimakan?”

“Suapin...” Seungwoo merajuk lagi, “aku lagi simpen tenaga buat dimarahin Krystal...”

“Astaga...” Byungchan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, gemas sendiri melihat ekspresi anak anjing dari wajah Seungwoo, “kamu ngaca deh kak, muka kamu ga cocok digemes gemesin gitu.”

“Biarin ga cocok juga. Yang penting kitanya cocok.”

Byungchan menjejalkan sepotong besar omelet ke mulut Seungwoo demi menghentikan ocehannya yang menggelikan. Seungwoo sekarang sibuk mengunyah omelet, sambil sibuk memandangi Byungchan yang menyuap omelet ke mulutnya sendiri. Matanya tak lekat mengawasi jemari lentik Byungchan yang mengenggam pisau, dengan cekatan memotong omelet menjadi potongan lebih kecil agar mudah dikunyah. Sungguh, dia rela dimarahi Krystal sepanjang hari asal bisa melihat sosok sesempurna Byungchan setiap hari.

“Ngeliatinnya gitu amat sih?” tanya Byungchan saat menyuapkan potongan terakhir omelet ke mulut Seungwoo, “ada apaan?”

“Lagi menuhin otak aku sama muka kamu aja, biar nanti pas dimarahin Krystal, aku ga kebayang sama muka dia pas marah. Nyeremin.”

Byungchan menggelengkan kepalanya tanda obrolan Seungwoo sudah semakin absurd. Meskipun di sisi lain, dia bersyukur Seungwoo sudah kembali seperti biasa, bukan Seungwoo yang pemurung seperti semalam.

“Malah gantian ngelamun. Mikirin apa sih? Mikirin aku ya?”

“Iya. Mikirin kamu. Kayanya seru kalo habis ini kamu mandiin aku.”

Selang dua detik setelah Byungchan menjawab, Seungwoo bangkit dari kursinya dan dengan cepat menggendong Byungchanㅡlebih tepatnya memanggul seolah Byungchan adalah karung berasㅡdan melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi, mengabaikan Byungchan yang heboh minta turun ataupun soal mereka yang harus mampir ke tempat Krystal. Seungwoo tak peduli. Wajar kan jika nafsunya menggebu-gebu jika kekasihnya menggodanya dengan wajah seimut itu?

***

“Siang, Ci.”

“Siang, Krys. Apa kabar?”

Krystal mengangguk sebagai jawaban dari sapaan Byungchan dan Seungwoo, kemudian menggestur supaya keduanya mengikuti Krystal ke ruang makan khusus tamu VIP. Tepat saat mereka melewati dapur, Krystal berbalik, menghadap keduanya, “udah makan siang?”

“Belum, Ci. Tapi kita tadi _brunch_ kok.”

Krystal menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar jawaban Byungchan dan kemudian menepuk tangannya memanggil seseorang, “Andre? Bisa kesini sebentar?”

Pria bernama Andre keluar dari dapur dan menganggukkan kepala singkat ke arah Byungchan dan Seungwoo, kemudian menoleh ke arah Krystal, “iya, Ci?”

“Kamu ke Mas Awan, minta tolong cekin sama minta tolong buat angkutin barang-barang yang di _drop_ Yoon kemarin ke mobil Byungchan ya. Jangan sampe kelewat. Trus nanti kamu ke dapur, ambil semua boks yang tutupnya warna putih, itu juga dimasukin ke mobil Byungchan. Terus kemaren, Pak Rudi udah kirim beras belum?”

“Udah, Ci.”

“Itu juga tolong angkut ya ke mobil Byungchan. Sebelum ke Mas Awan, kamu ke Agung dulu, minta tolong untuk bikinin sapi cah kailan sama sup labu ya, sekalian sama teh herbal yang kemaren saya titipin di dapur kemaren sore. Saya cukup teh aja.”

“Iya, Ci.”

“Byungchan, gapapa kan kalo lo loading keperluan panti sekarang?”

“Gapapa, Ci,” kata Byungchan.

“Perlu Kakak bantu Chan?”

“Gausah. Barangnya ga banyak kok. Lo ikut gue aja ke atas. Sekalian gue mau ngobrol sama lo,” potong Krystal.

Seungwoo menarik napas, sedikit gelisah namun Byungchan memberi senyum khasnya dan berbisik, “semangat ya kak,” sehingga Seungwoo mau tak mau tersenyum, mencoba lebih kuat dan kemudian mengikuti Krystal ke ruang VIP.

Krystal membukakan pintu untuk Seungwoo dan mempersilahkan lelaki itu untuk masuk terlebih dahulu sebelum ikut masuk ke dalam.

“Sehat?”

“Puji Tuhan, sehat Krys.”

“Bagus deh. Sori banget ya kalo ganggu _quality_ _time_ nya, tapi ini emang jatahnya Byungchan buat antar keperluan panti.”

“Iya. Gapapa.”

“Proyek yang waktu itu lo ceritain, apa kabar?”

Melihat wajah Seungwoo yang terlihat sendu, Krystal paham, bahwa jawaban dari pertanyaannya adalah sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan Seungwoo. Wanita itu hanya diam selama beberapa saat membiarkan hening menjawab pertanyaannya sampai pintu ruangan VIP diketuk.

“Diminum Woo,” sahut Krystal saat pegawainya menyajikan sepoci teh, “isinya emang ada bunga, jadi gausah kaget kalo ada wangi kembang.”

Seungwoo mengambil cangkirnya dan menyeruput tehnya. Seungwoo pikir rasa bunganya akan mengalahkan cita rasa tehnya, namun dia keliru. Tehnya begitu enak ditambah aroma bunga yang entah mengapa terasa menenangkan. Krystal tersenyum samar saat Seungwoo meletakkan cangkirnya di meja.

“Emangnya kalian masih ngebet mau bulan madu di Barcelona?”

Seungwoo berusaha keras untuk tidak melotot saat Krystal melemparkan pertanyaan dengan tiba-tiba. Masalahnya, terakhir kali dia menyentuh pembahasan soal rencana pernikahannya dengan Byungchan adalah tiga bulan lalu, saat dia dan Byungchan tiba-tiba LDR terpisah oleh proyek. Padahal dia dan Byungchan berada di satu kota yang sama.

“Niat lo ambil proyek gede kaya gitu sebenernya apa sih? _No offense_ , tapi gue nangkepnya lo butuh duit yang ga sedikit buat rencana nikahan dan bulan madu lo itu.”

“Well...lo ga sepenuhnya salah sih.”

“Seungwoo,” Krystal menatap lurus ke mata Seungwoo, “kalo gue boleh kasih saran sebagai orang yang hidup bareng Byungchan paling lama setelah orangtuanya, gue pikir, lo ga butuh duit sebanyak itu kok. Keluarga Byungchan bukan keluarga yang gila duit dan kemewahan, jadi rasanya kalo lo ngadain resepsi sederhana di resto gue dan kalian cuman bulan madu di Lombok pun, gue berani jamin, Byungchan hepi-hepi aja. Dia sama sekali ga masalah kalo lo emang mampunya cuman segitu.”

“Tapi, Krys, lo ngerti kan, gimanapun, di sudut kecil hati gue, gue pengen liat dia ngerasain sesuatu yang mewah, sesuatu yang dia selalu pengen tapi uangnya ga ada.”

“Ya. Gue ngerti. Naluri lo sebagai calon suami pasti pengen manjain pasangan lo dengan harta, tapi lo juga jangan lupa kalo Byungchan tipikal orang yang lebih seneng dikasih afeksi, sekecil apapun. Dia butuhnya elu _as_ Seungwoo. Bukan duit lo.”

“Sumpah, gue bingung jelasinnya tapi lo yang paling tau kalo Byungchan bukan tipikal orang yang menomorsatukan duit dan harta. Kalo emang dia demen sama duit, demen sama kemewahan, aturan dia berani-berani aja saingan sama gue, kan kedainya dia juga rame. Tapi kan kenyataannya engga. Terlepas dari alasan konyol dia untuk gamau ngelangkahin kesuksesan gurunya, gue yakin Byungchan cuman ingin ngebuktiin bahwa bahagia gak selamanya dinilai dari materi. Dia buka kedai tujuannya kan cuma biar bisa liat orang senyum karena makan masakan Cina rumahan yang harganya ramah di kantong. Soal untung rugi, gue yakin dia gak peduli, karena menurut dia, bahagia itu sesimpel itu.”

Seungwoo hanya mengangguk pertanda setuju dan Krystal kembali bercerita, “lagian kalo lo kira Byungchan mau sama lo karena duit lo, lo salah besar. Yang naksir Byungchan dan lebih kaya dari lo, banyak. Tapi Byungchan maunya sama lo. Sama cowok ponian yang kalo makan masakan Cina senyum-senyum sendiri kaya anak kecil dikasih permen.”

Seungwoo tersenyum dan Krystal balas tersenyum, “asal lo tau Woo, sampe sekarang gue masih ga percaya kalo Byungchan maunya sama lo.”

“Kenapa? Karena Byungchan kebagusan buat gue?”

“Iya. Kebagusan.”

“Sialan lo.”

***

Kedatangan mobil Byungchan ke panti jompo disambut penuh sukacita oleh beberapa penghuni panti. Sebagian besar memandang penuh harap pada boks putih yang diangkut Sejun dan pengurus panti, dan sebagian lagi memandangnya penasaran. Seungwoo hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk saat seorang nenek mendekat ke arahnya, mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusap pelan pipi Seungwoo, “Ini siapa?”

“Ini Seungwoo, oma. Pacarnya Byungchan.” jawab Sejun. Byungchan masih dimonopoli oleh beberapa penghuni panti, dielus-elus penuh sayang seolah Byungchan, cucu mereka sendiri.

“Ganteng ya. Cocok sama Byungchan. Oma doain semoga langgeng ya?”

“Iya. Oma. Makasih,” kata Seungwoo, “kita masuk yuk, ke dalam? Di luar dingin.”

Nenek di depannya mengangguk dan kemudian menjawil Byungchan yang masih dimonopoli oleh sekumpulan nenek-nenek, “ayo, masuk. Di luar dingin.”

Pengurus panti yang sudah selesai mengangkut semua barang dari mobil Byungchan, ikut membantu supaya nenek-nenek yang masih berada di teras untuk masuk ke dalam ruang tamu yang ukurannya cukup luas. Byungchan menoleh ke arah Seungwoo yang terlihat canggung dan berkata, “kamu gak apa-apa?”

“Gak. Cuman kaget aja. Mereka ramah banget.”

“Iyalah. Kebanyakan yang disini itu yang keluarganya udah ga mau ngurusin, makanya mereka seneng banget kalo ada yang ke sini. Jadi ga heran kalo mereka seramah itu.”

Seungwoo mengangguk sementara Byungchan kemudian sibuk mengobrol dengan pengurus panti, membicarakan soal keperluan panti lainnya.

“Kak, kayaknya aku harus ngobrol sebentar sama ibu panti. Tunggu sebentar gapapa?”

“Santai Chan. Kakak ga kemana-mana.”

Byungchan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Sejun juga sedang sibuk mengurus persiapan untuk snack sore, jadi tidak bisa diandalkan untuk menemani Seungwoo. Matanya jatuh pada sosok kakek di depan meja catur. Dia menjawil tangan Seungwoo, “Kak, bisa main catur gak?”

“Bisa sih...tapi gak jago banget.”

“Gapapa. Mau ya temenin abah main catur?” tanya Byungchan sambil menggestur Seungwoo untuk menyapa kakek yang dipanggil abah, “kasian ga ada yang bisa nemenin abah main catur.”

“Oke deh.”

Byungchan buru-buru mendorong Seungwoo ke meja catur dan berkata, “Abah, punten ini katanya pacar Uchan mau main catur sama Abah.”

Abah mendongak menatap Byungchan dan Seungwoo yang tersenyum kikuk, kemudian tersenyum lebar, memamerkan giginya yang tak lengkap, “oh, mangga Kasep. Sok duduk sini.”

Abah dengan tergesa menyusun bidak-bidak catur dan Byungchan menggestur Seungwoo untuk duduk di seberang Abah. Byungchan berkata, “titip pacar Uchan ya Bah. Uchan mau ke Bu Imas dulu sebentar.”

Abah mengangguk dan tak lama keduanya memulai permainan dalam diam. Saat Seungwoo maju dan mengalahkan salah satu kuda milik Abah, Abah mulai mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan bertanya, “Namanya siapa?”

“Seungwoo, Abah. Kalo susah panggil aja Senu.”

“Udah lama pacaran sama Uchan?”

“Jalan empat tahun, Bah.”

Abah terdiam lama. Dilema antara membunuh prajurit atau benteng milik Seungwoo. Kemudian saat tangannya bergerak maju dan mengambil benteng Seungwoo, Abah berkata, “Uchan itu orangnya ramah. Gampang senyum. Padahal dia ga datang ke panti tiap hari kaya Sejun, tapi semua aki sama nini di sini, sayang banget sama Uchan.”

Seungwoo menggerakkan kudanya dan mengambil prajurit milik Abah. Abah kemudian mengernyit lama sebelum menggerakkan mentrinya ke arah kanan.

“Bukannya Abah nakut-nakutin Senu. Tapi kalo Senu macem-macem sama Uchan, yang marah banyak. Bukan cuman Abah aja.”

“Iya Bah, Senu ngerti.”

“Kamu bersyukur gak punya pacar kaya Uchan?Maksud Abah, Uchan kan cuman punya kedai kecil. Gajinya gak besar. Trus tiap sabtu minggu Uchan bantu Sejun ngurusin Abah sama semua aki dan nini disini. Kayak apa ya, gak selevel gitu sama kamu.”

Padahal pertanyaan Abah sederhana, tapi entah mengapa rasanya Seungwoo tak bisa menjawab sekenanya. Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan abah, memiliki ribuan makna dibaliknya. Seungwoo pura-pura berkonsentrasi soal mentrinya yang terancam ditawan Abah, sembari mengatakan dengan hati-hati jawaban di kepalanya, “tiap hari malah Bah. Kayak mimpi punya pacar Uchan. Lagian Bah, yang gak selevel sama Uchan itu Senu. Jadi Abah ga perlu khawatir kalo Senu macem macem sama Uchan.”

“Baguslah kalo gitu. Abah jadi gak ragu buat percayain Uchan sama kamu,” kata Abah sambil mengambil ratu milik Seungwoo, “Senu jangan lupa undang Abah ya kalo nikah. Selama Abah masih dikasih napas, Abah pasti dateng.”

“Iya Bah.”

“Skakmat.” seru Abah penuh semangat saat berhasil memojokkan raja milik Seungwoo, “minggu depan Senu temenin Abah main catur lagi ya?”

Sungguh, Seungwoo tak punya kuasa untuk menolak keinginan Abah karena Seungwoo yakin, bukan Abah saja yang akan senang setengah mati jika dirinya kembali berkunjung ke panti minggu depan.

***

Seungwoo berusaha keras tidak mendengus saat tahu kemana Byungchan membawanya pergi untuk menyantap makan malam setelah sepanjang sore dihabiskan di panti jompo. Diawali oleh perut Byungchan yang berbunyi nyaring saat Seungwoo bercerita soal bagaimana proyeknya ditolak mentah-mentah, Seungwoo dengan senang hati mengembalikan kuasa pada Byungchan untuk menentukan dimana mereka akan makan malam. Tadinya, Seungwoo mau terang-terangan menolak saat tahu kemana tujuan akhir mereka namun saat mendengar Byungchan berkata, “sumpah, ini enak banget. Aku udah lama pengen kesini sama kamu,” Seungwoo memilih mengalah.

Keduanya kini sudah duduk di atas kursi plastik, menanti pesanan berupa dua piring nasi goreng kambing di salah satu sudut tenda. Seungwoo menoleh pada Byungchan yang sibuk mengipasi dirinya dengan tangan, keringat mengucur deras dari dahi dan lehernya. Seungwoo menarik selembar tisu dari meja di depannya, mengelap dengan telaten setiap senti kulit Byungchan yang terpapar keringat. Byungchan menoleh ke arah Seungwoo, tersenyum dan berkata, “maaf ya kak, tadi kelamaan di panti.”

“Gapapa Sayang. Abah orangnya seru, jadi gak kerasa aja nungguin kamu selesai dipeluk sama oma-oma.”

Byungchan terkekeh saat menyadari nada cemburu terselip di ucapan Seungwoo barusan, “ Kakak cemburu? Sama oma-oma? Yang bener aja.”

“Gak cemburu sih, lebih tepatnya nyesel.”

“Nyesel kenapa?”

“Selama kita ga ketemu tiga bulan, kayanya banyak yang aku lewatin ya? Kamu jadi tambah kuat, bisa gotong-gotong karung beras sendiri, kamu juga tambah pinter, belajar main catur supaya Abah ga kesepian karena di panti ga ada yang bisa main bareng Abah. Terus kamu juga tambah ganteng, bikin aku pusing.”

“Sebel banget akhirannya.”

“Chan. Serius deh, kok kayanya aku beruntung banget bisa dapetin kamu? Sampe kaya mimpi?”

“Kaaaaak. Jangan gombal gitu ah. Jijik.”

“Chan. Kakak serius. Nyadar ga sih dulu pas kita pdkt, yang ngejar-ngejar kamu banyak tapi yang beneran kebal disinisin sama Krystal cuman kakak doang?”

Telinga Byungchan merah. Menahan malu karena ucapan Seungwoo benar. Hanya dia yang mampu bertahan dengan segala cibiran Krystal terhadap siapapun yang berani mendekati Byungchan.

“Byungchan, sayang. Rasanya masih kaya mimpi lho waktu kamu bilang suka sama aku gegara aku suka senyum-senyum sendiri tiap makan kwetiau siram dengan ekstra bawang putih goreng?”

Obrolan mereka terputus karena pesanan mereka datang. Dua piring nasi goreng kambing dengan uap yang mengepul tersaji di depan mereka. Harum minyak samin dan rempah rempah yang khas begitu menggelitik hidung disusul aroma daging kambing menyeruak samar sesudahnya membuat liur Byungchan nyaris menitik. Buru-buru dia mengalihkan pembicaraan, “dimakan yuk Kak, nasgor kambing enaknya dimakan pas panas.”

Seungwoo menurut. Dia dan Byungchan sekarang sibuk menyantap nasi goreng kambing. Entah perasaannya saja atau memang daging kambing benar benar memiliki efek supaya badan pemakannya terasa hangat sesudahnya, kini Seungwoo merasa hangat. Bukan dalam arti sebenarnya tapi hatinya terasa hangat. Dia merasa sesempurna itu saat melihat Byungchan yang makan dengan lahap di sebelahnya, lutut mereka berdempetan, kemudian mengingat apa yang mereka lakukan di balik selimut dan di dalam _bath_ _tub_ , kemudian kilas balik betapa semua penghuni panti menghujani mereka dengan doa restu yang tak putus-putus, Seungwoo merasa hidupnya begitu lengkap.

“Chan.”

“Ya?”

“Makasih ya.”

“Buat?”

“Semuanya. Makasih udah mau jadi pendamping Kakak sampe saat ini. Jujur, kakak masih ga percaya, orang seganteng kamu mau pilih kakak sebagai pendamping.”

Byungchan hanya mengangguk, tahu bahwa Seungwoo dalam mode serius. Namun kemudian dia membalas dengan lirih, “gantengan kakak.”

“Gantengan kamu. Kamu ganteng luar dalam. Bikin aku makin cinta.”

“Kaaak. Stop. Geli.”

“Oke. Oke kakak berhenti,” kata Seungwoo sambil terkekeh, dia baru saja akan menyuap nasi goreng ke mulutnya saat menyadari pipinya dikecup kilat oleh Byungchan.

“Makasih juga Kak udah mau jatuh cinta sama aku yang ga ada apa-apanya. Aku juga masih ga percaya kalo manusia seganteng kakak jadi pacar aku.”

Seungwoo tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya untuk mencium Byungchan. Tidak peduli kalau ciumannya ada bau kambing. Namun Byungchan menahan dada Seungwoo dengan kuat, kemudian berbisik, “kakak tau gak daging kambing identik sama apa?”

Sirkuit di otak Seungwoo rasanya seperti akan meledak saat sadar maksud Byungchan kemana. Malam mereka akan panjang dan Seungwoo masih tak percaya, bahwa lelaki setampan Byungchan yang notabene adalah calon suaminya, akan menemaninya sepanjang malam dengan gairah yang sama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tulisan ini sudah pernah diunggah sebelumnya melalui akun twitter @jeilly2385


	3. Puding Tahu dan Sup Telur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini disesuaikan dengan tema bulan Mei pada tagar SeungchanBahagia2020 di media sosial Twitter.
> 
> Chapter ini menceritakan tentang Byungchan dan alasan di balik jam operasional kedainya yang tak masuk akal

Masih ada sisa satu jam sebelum kedainya tutup. Byungchan sedikit mendongak, menghitung pelanggan yang masih menikmati makanan di kedainya. Lumayan, pikir Byungchan, karena tak biasanya kedainya ramai menjelang waktu tutup. Byungchan beralih untuk membereskan beberapa bahan makanan yang kiranya sudah tidak akan dipesan lagi tepat saat telepon kedai berdering. Byungchan sedikit berlari dari dapurnya menuju telepon.

"Dengan kedai Lotus Merah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" 

"Umm, Chan, sori ini Evan. Gue tau ini masih jam operasional lo, tapi gue sama anak-anak udah bingung mesti minta tolong sama siapa lagi," nada bicara Evan jelas dipenuhi kepanikan dan mau tak mau, Byungchan jadi agak panik juga.

"Oke. Van, tenang dulu. Ada apa?"

"Seungwoo, Chan. Proposal proyek pertamanya ditolak. Yah, gak ditolak banget sih, cuman minta diperbaiki aja di beberapa bagian, cuman anaknya langsung _down_ banget. Kerjaannya ngelamun terus. Atasan kita udah nyuruh pulang dari tadi, tapi anaknya maksa mau ngeberesin koreksiannya sekarang."

Byungchan menggigit bibirnya. Sudah jelas dia jadi ikut panik sekarang. Jarang sekali Seungwoo berada di titik paling bawah dan satu-satunya yang terpikir di benak Byungchan adalah, "udah makan belum dia?" 

"Boro-boro makan, Chan. Ke toilet aja engga. Diem terus depan komputer kaya patung. Ngeri gue liatnya. Ini gue sama anak-anak lagi ngebujuk dia buat pulang. Takutnya dia nekat nginep di kantor padahal kemaren-kemaren udah kurang tidur."

"Gabisa lo tahan sampe kira-kira sejam lagi Van?" tanya Byungchan gelisah. Pikirannya terbagi antara menjemput Seungwoo dan menyelesaikan jam operasional kedai.

"Duh, gimana ya Chan. Anak-anak juga pada pengen pulang cepet hari ini. Mana Seungwoo bolak balik ngusir kita buat pulang."

Byuungchan menggigit bibirnya kembali. Pelanggannya yang masih menikmati makanan di kedainya hanya tinggal tiga orang. Sebenarnya bisa saja sih, dia meminta ketiga pelanggan itu untuk mempercepat makannya, tapi entahlah Byungchan rasa itu tidak sopan. Terlebih masih ada waktu satu jam sebelum tutup. Byungchan kembali fokus pada telepon dan berkata, "gue usahain jalan kesitu sekarang deh, tolong temenin kak Seungwoo sebentar lagi ya Van?"

"Oke, Chan. Gak usah buru-buru. Gue bakal tunggu lo sampe dateng."

"Thanks, Van."

Byungchan menutup telepon dengan cepat dan buru-buru memutar papan tanda yang terletak di depan kedai dari ' _open_ ' menjadi ' _close_ '. Dia berlari keluar kedai, menoleh ke sekitarnya barangkali ada orang yang bersedia dimintai tolong. Ekor matanya menangkap sosok Sejun yang baru keluar dari toko obat di seberang kedainya. Byungchan buru-buru berteriak, memanggil lelaki itu sebelum kembali ke panti jompo tempatnya tinggal untuk sementara waktu. 

"SEJUN! HEI! IM SEJUN!!"

Sejun menoleh ke arah kedai Byungchan, tempat dimana orang yang meneriaki namanya berdiri. Dilihat dari gestur dan cara memanggilnya, Sejun tahu bahwa Byungchan sedang diburu waktu. Tanpa membuang waktu, Sejun berlari menyeberang jalan dan menghampiri Byungchan yang dilanda kepanikan.

"Kenapa?"

"Boleh bantu jaga toko? Di dalam masih ada pelanggan, tiga orang lagi. Tinggal bayar doang, sih. Tapi ga enak juga kalo aku minta mereka buat segera pergi, soalnya belum waktunya tutup. Beneran emergensi, Jun, aku ga bisa nunda lagi buat berangkat."

"Oke. Aku bantuin. Tinggal bayar kan? Daftar harga sama kembalian?"

"Laci paling atas di deket telepon. Kedai udah kupasang tanda tutup, jadi kamu ga perlu khawatir bakal ada pelanggan baru yang order."

"Oke. Sekarang kamu mau kemana?"

"Kawasan perkantoran sektor 8. Deket sih. Tapi kalo nunggu ojol kayaknya bakal lama."

"Gini, kamu tahu Mas Yoga yang jaga toko obat di seberang? Minta tolong sama dia. Nanti kalo dia minta bayaran, kamu bilang aja diurus sama aku, oke? Udah gih, cepet."

Byungchan mengangguk dan kemudian berlari ke toko obat seberang guna meminta tolong pada Yoga. 

***

Evan menepati janjinya untuk menunggui Seungwoo sampai Byungchan tiba. Pria itu bahkan menjemput Byungchan dari pos satpam, karena satpam tak berani memberi akses masuk pada Byungchan karena bertamu di luar jam kerja. Saat kakinya mendekat ke kantor pos satpam, Evan tahu alasan utama mengapa Byungchan tak diberikan izin karena Byungchan masih mengenakan seragam kedainya, lengkap dengan celemek hitam berbau minyak. Pakaian yang kurang pantas untuk masuk ke gedung perkantoran mereka. Namun Evan tak mau ambil pusing, dia tahu apa yang menyebabkan Byungchan datang dengan pakaian seperti itu dan dengan tenang dia menjelaskan alasan kedatangan Byungchan pada satpam. 

Evan dan Byungchan tak banyak berbicara selama perjalanan ke lantai lima, tempat dimana kantor Seungwoo berada. Kebanyakan diisi oleh permintaan maaf dan ucapan terimakasih sementara Evan hanya menanggapi dengan santai. Saat pintu lift terbuka, Evan berkata, "kubikel ke dua dari kanan ya. Gue tunggu sini."

"Makasih, Van."

Byungchan berjalan pelan ke arah kubikel yang dimaksud setelah melepas celemek hitamnya. Suara _keyboard_ yang ditekan dengan irama konstan membuat Byungchan yakin, prianya masih berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang seharusnya masih bisa dikerjakan esok hari. Byungchan memilih memanggil Seungwoo, perlahan, seolah takut pria itu akan mengamuk jika pekerjaannya diganggu. 

"Kak." Masih tak ada respon dari yang bersangkutan.

"Kak." Kedua tangan Byungchan diletakkan sempurna di atas bahu Seungwoo, meremasnya pelan. Jemari yang masih lincah mengetik itu akhirnya berhenti. Terdengar helaan napas panjang sebelum Byungchan dengan perlahan berlutut di sebelah kursi Seungwoo. Tangannya yang masih berada di bahu Seungwoo, mengambil tangan Seungwoo yang mematung di atas _keyboard_ , lalu dia pindahkan ke dalam genggamannya. Sedikit dia paksa kursi itu berputar supaya badan Seungwoo mau menghadapnya, "pulang ya?"

Seungwoo menutup matanya, enggan melihat mimik wajah Byungchan yang sudah pasti amat memelas. Byungchan mengulang permintaannya dengan suara selembut mungkin dibarengi dengan remasan lembut di telapak tangannya. 

"Ga, gabisa Chan. Harus diberesin dulu."

"Kak," Byungchan masih tetap pada pendiriannya, "pulang ya? Kalau dipaksa malah hasilnya tambah gak maksimal."

"Ga-bi-sa Chan."

Seungwoo menahan isaknya. Byungchan memang belum pernah menjadi budak korporat seperti kekasihnya ini, tapi dari apa yang dia lihat dari sikap kekasihnya, dia tahu bahwa kekasihnya baru saja mengalami pengalaman yang kurang menyenangkan. Istilahnya hari yang buruk bagi Seungwoo. Tangan Seungwoo diremas sekali lagi sebelum Byungchan merengkuh badan Seungwoo ke pelukannya, "nangis aja, kak. Gapapa," punggung Seungwoo ditepuk lembut oleh Byungchan, "gapapa."

***

Byungchan terus menerus mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Evan, yang kemudian mengantarkan Byungchan dan Seungwoo ke kedai karena Byungchan tak bisa mengendarai mobil manual sementara Seungwoo tidak memungkinkan untuk menyetir mobilnya sendiri ke pecinan ; juga kepada Sejun yang mau menjaga kedainya hingga ia kembali. Evan sendiri malah akhirnya berbaik hati menawarkan tumpangan pada Sejun untuk kembali ke panti dan membuat Byungchan nyaris menangis karenanya. 

"Van, gue doain lo enteng jodoh beneran. Makasih udah direpotin."

"Santai elah Chan. Kayak ke siapa aja. Kalo soal doa, lo doain aja semoga Ci Krystal mau ngasih restu buat gue deketin Micha."

"Pasti Van. Hati-hati ya Van, Jun."

"Yo!"

Mobil Evan menjauh dan Byungchan masuk ke dalam kedai, menutup pintu rapat-rapat dan menguncinya supaya tak ada pelanggan yang iseng mencoba masuk karena lampu kedai menyala meski papannya sudah dirubah menjadi ' _close_ '. Seungwoo ia dudukkan di sudut kedai yang paling nyaman, paling dekat dengan dapur. Seungwoo butuh makan dan dia khawatir apabila Seungwoo duduk di luar area pandangnya selama dia memasak, dia takut jika ada sesuatu yang aneh terjadi pada Seungwoo meskipun prianya kini hanya menyandarkan tubuh dengan pasrah ke kursi, dan menutup kedua matanya. 

Bila mengingat perkataan Evan, Seungwoo belum makan seharian dan Byungchan yakin Seungwoo sudah kehilangan minat untuk mengunyah makanan yang bertekstur. Tangannya beralih membuka kulkas, memastikan bahan apa saja yang tersedia. Dirinya tersenyum lebar saat menyadari dia masih punya sekotak susu kedelai yang belum dibuka. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa bahan dari kulkas, sebelum beralih ke lemari tak jauh dari situ, dan mengambil bahan seperlunya. 

"Oke..sekarang kita buat puding tahunya dulu, terus sambil nunggu tahunya keras, disambil bikin sup telur. Setelah sup telur beres, baru bikin kuah jahe supaya nanti puding tahunya bisa dimakan anget-anget," ujarnya pada diri sendiri, sambil menyusun peralatan di meja dapur dan kompor. 

Dididik oleh koki handal seperti Krystal membuat Byungchan sangat mahir dalam menakar bahan tanpa alat takar. Belum lagi kepiawaiannya membuat ulang dari sekian puluh resep sederhana yang diajarkan Krystal kepadanya, membuat Byungchan terbiasa bergerak lincah di dapur, supaya waktu preparasi bahan dapat dipangkas semaksimal mungkin. Tangannya dengan cekatan menuang isi sekotak susu kedelai ke atas panci, kemudian mendidihkannya perlahan. Byungchan beralih ke meja dapur, mencampurkan pati jagung dengan air hingga tersuspensi sempurna, juga menyiapkan sesendok kecil GDL (glucono delta-lactone, atau biasa disebut batu tahu. Fungsinya buat memadatkan susu kedelai menjadi tahu) di wadah kecil lainnya. Setelah mendidih sempurna, suspensi pati jagung tadi dia tambahkan GDL, sebelum kemudian mencampurkannya dengan susu kedelai yang telah mendidih di wadah lain. Byungchan menutup rapat wadah tersebut dan mengatur _timer_ untuk memastikan tahunya mengeras sempurna.

"Selesai satu," katanya bangga, "sekarang sup telur."

Byungchan kini menumis bawang putih dan tomat hingga layu, sebelum menambahkan kaldu ayam ke dalamnya. Dibiarkannya kuah itu mendidih sebelum dikentalkan dengan suspensi pati jagung. Terakhir dia tambahkan telur yang sudah dikocok, mengaduknya cepat hingga terbentuk serabut halus pada supnya dan menambahkan sejumput garam dan merica ke dalamnya. Byungchan mengangguk puas saat mencicipi sup telur di depannya, "tinggal kuah jahe."

Tangannya dengan cekatan mengiris jahe, kemudian melemparnya ke dalam panci kecil, menambahkan gula hingga sedikit gosong, sebelum akhirnya menambahkan air dan _Chinese_ _brown_ _sugar_ ke dalamnya. Tinggal menunggu hingga kuahnya mengental supaya bisa disajikan dengan puding tahu nantinya. 

Byungchan mengelap keringat pada pelipisnya dan menengok Seungwoo yang masih pada posisi awalnya, dia menghela napas lega sesaat sebelum kembali sibuk, menyiapkan mangkuk dan beberapa alat makan. Seungwoo pasti sudah merasa sangat lapar.

***

Byungchan menyempatkan diri untuk mengganti pakaiannya sebelum menyajikan sup dan puding tahu ke hadapan Seungwoo. Kausnya basah oleh keringat dan dia sempat meringis saat sadar bahwa Seungwoo mungkin mencium bau badannya yang kurang enak saat berpelukan di kantor Seungwoo tadi. Seungwoo masih menutup kedua matanya dan Byungchan berharap lelaki itu tidur bukan karena lapar yang menyerang. Dibangunkannya Seungwoo perlahan saat semua makanan yang dibuatnya tersaji di atas meja. 

Seungwoo mengendus mangkuk berisi puding tahu dengan penuh minat sambil menatap Byungchan, memohon agar dia dibolehkan untuk menyantap puding tahu saja. 

"Enggak. Makan sup dulu, baru boleh makan puding tahu," kata Byungchan galak, "seharian gak makan, mana ada nutrisinya kalo cuman makan puding tahu."

Seungwoo cemberut sementara Byungchan mengulas senyum, sadar bahwa Seungwoo yang biasa telah kembali. Dirinya sama sekali tidak protes saat Seungwoo memakan sup dengan brutal, seolah tak peduli bahwa sup tersebut masih panas. Tahu bahwa kekasihnya sangat tak sabar untuk mencicipi puding tahu buatannya. 

Seungwoo meneguk teh di gelasnya sampai tak bersisa sebelum kemudian menyuapkan puding tahu ke mulutnya. Dia menggumam senang, dan menutup kedua matanya, menikmati sensasi lembut dari tahunya, juga rasa manis nan hangat dari kuah jahenya. Sebuah senyum terpatri di wajah Seungwoo dan Byungchan ikut tersenyum karenanya. 

"Enak?" 

"Enak banget," kata Seungwoo sambil menyuap satu sendok puding lagi ke dalam mulutnya. 

"Syukur deh. Jujur aja, selama ini aku ga pernah sukses bikin puding tahu. Padahal cara bikinnya gampang banget."

"Kok bisa?"

"Ya bisa lah. Kadang dari susu kedelainya gak _fresh_ lah, pati jagungnya kurang banyak lah, salah _timing_ pas nyampurin GDL sama pati jagunglah, ga pake _timer_ buat ngitung kapan pudingnya keras lah. Banyak kak faktornya."

"Ohhh, aku pikir tinggal cemplung-cemplung aja." 

"Ya enggalah kak," kata Byungchan sabar, "buat bikin resep yang hasilnya sempurna kan ga sekali coba. Pasti ada yang kurang di hasilnya."

Byungchan meraih tangan Seungwoo yang tak memegang sendok kemudian mengenggamnya pelan, "Sama kayak kerjaan kakak. Gak selamanya berhasil dalam sekali coba. Jadi kakak jangan takut sama yang namanya gagal ya? Pelan-pelan aja bangkitnya kalo kakak ngerasa masih capek usaha lagi, tapi kakak jangan lupa belajar dari kegagalan sebelumnya, supaya di percobaan berikutnya kakak lebih banyak dapet peluang untuk sukses."

Seungwoo hanya membalas dengan satu senyum, namun Byungchan tak bisa merasa lebih lega daripada itu. Kenekatannya menitipkan kedai pada orang yang belum terlalu dikenalnya, dibonceng tanpa helm dengan kecepatan sepeda motor di atas 80 km/jam, ditahan di pos satpam karena dia memakai baju kurang pantas hingga disinisi oleh satpam, rasanya sepadan dengan senyum Seungwoo di penghujung hari ini. Ingin rasanya selalu memastikan Seungwoo pergi tidur dengan senyuman setelah melewati hari-harinya yang berat. Satu ide gila terlintas di kepalanya. 

"Kak, kayanya aku mau ganti jam operasional kedai deh," kata Byungchan sambil memainkan jemari Seungwoo, "jam tutupnya mau aku rubah jadi jam 4 sore."

"Kenapa? Emangnya bakal cukup pemasukannya kalo cuman buka 6 jam doang?"

"Biar nanti pas kakak pulang kerja, aku juga udah tutup kedai, supaya kita bisa makan malem bareng. Kakak tau kan kalo aku paling seneng liat senyum kakak pas habis makan masakan aku? Rela deh pemasukan aku berkurang asal bisa liat senyum kakak tiap hari."

"Chan...", Seungwoo meremas jemari Byungchan, sedikit khawatir karena pernyataannya tadi, namun Byungchan membalasnya dengan senyum paling manis yang ia miliki.

"Tenang kak, pasti ada jalannya."

Di ujung hari itu, Seungwoo merasa hangat. Setengahnya karena puding tahu dengan kuah jahe dan setengahnya lagi karena Byungchan, yang merelakan hal paling krusial untuknya. 


	4. Choipan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini dibuat dengan menyesuaikan pada tema bulan Juni tagar SeungchanBahagia2020 di media sosial Twitter
> 
> Chapter ini menceritakan tentang Byungchan dan sesi perkenalan lebih dalam dengan anggota keluarga Seungwoo, berikut tradisinya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Mengandung adegan seks implisit dan naked cuddle.  
> \- Penulis bukanlah orang yang paham akan jalur sekolah kedokteran, ataupun pernah mengunjungi Singkawang dan Pontianak. Jika ada kesalahan mengenai tempat dan alur sekolah kedokteran, mohon dimaklumi atau kirim pesan pada penulis untuk diperbaiki.  
> \- Penulis juga orang yang awam soal bahasa Hakka, sehingga mohon dimaafkan dan dikoreksi terkait penggunaan istilah A Pho (nenek). Dan karena hal ini pula, seluruh percakapan dengan keluarga Seungwoo diubah menjadi bahasa Indonesia supaya tidak terjadi kesalahan.

Seungwoo menyunggingkan senyum kala kaki Byungchan akhirnya menapak sempurna di landasan pacu pesawat, setelah menuruni tangga demi keluar pesawat yang membawa mereka dari Jakarta. Dia menatap lembut Byungchan yang mendesah lega begitu kakinya menapak. 

" _Welcome_ _to_ Pontianak, Byungchan," katanya sambil menggandeng tangan Byungchan, membawa lelaki kurus itu berjalan keluar menuju gerbang kedatangan, "masih ada tiga sampai empat jam lagi untuk ke Singkawang, jadi jangan sungkan bilang capek, ya." 

Byungchan menganggukkan kepala. Yang tadi itu adalah penerbangannya yang pertama. Jujur kakinya lemas luar biasa saat akhirnya kembali menapak tanah. Beruntung Seungwoo mau menggandeng tangannya sehingga dia bisa memaksakan diri untuk berjalan menuju pintu kedatangan. Byungchan juga bersyukur karena telah menuruti saran Seungwoo untuk mengepak baju dan kebutuhan lainnya dalam satu ransel besar daripada ke dalam koper, sehingga mereka tidak perlu mengantri menunggu koper mereka dikeluarkan dari bagasi. Seungwoo sibuk dengan gawainya, menghubungi sepupunya yang sudah berjanji mau menjemput mereka di bandara. Langkah mereka juga dipelankan sambil menunggu sepupu Seungwoo membalas pesan. 

"Chan? Mau beli kopi ato minuman manis? Mereka nunggu di Starbucks, ternyata," tawar Seungwoo sambil menoleh ke arah Byungchan.

"Mm? Mau sih tapi takut ga habis... Satu berdua mau gak, kak? Nanti juga katanya mau makan siang di jalan kan?"

"Iya. Gapapa satu berdua aja. Mau yang mana?" kata Seungwoo sambil menyodorkan gawainya. Sepupunya baru saja dengan iseng mengirimkan foto menu Starbucks, ditambah bonus tampang konyol sepupu lainnya di sudut foto. Byungchan menahan tawa saat melihat tampang sepupu Seungwoo sambil memicingkan mata, memilih menu. 

"Yang _dolce_ _latte_ aja kak."

Seungwoo menarik kembali gawai ke arahnya dan sibuk mengetik pesanan Byungchan. Mereka akhirnya keluar dari gerbang kedatangan dan Seungwoo kini mengarahkan kaki-kaki mereka berdua menuju Starbucks. Dua lelaki, yang Byungchan langsung mengenali salah satunya sebagai sepupu Seungwoo karena foto iseng sebelumnya, berdiri di depan pintu masuk Starbucks, melambai kuat-kuat ke arah Seungwoo. Seungwoo otomatis melepas genggaman tangannya dengan Byungchan dan setengah berlari memeluk salah satu sepupunya.

"Sakit, nyet," ujar sepupu Seungwoo yang baru saja ditubruk dan dipeluk erat. Sepupu satunya hanya terkikik pelan sebelum Seungwoo beralih padanya dan memeluknya sama erat. "Gue tau suami gue enak dipeluk, tapi gak usah kenceng-kenceng. Minuman lo tumpah, gue gamau beliin lagi."

Byungchan sedikit membelalak kaget saat sepupu Seungwoo mengatakan suami, namun dia buru-buru melayangkan senyum saat atensi ketiga orang di depannya terpusat padanya. Seungwoo buru-buru menggestur Byungchan untuk mendekat, mencoba mencairkan suasana yang canggung akibat Seungwoo yang melepas rindu kelewat intens dengan kedua sepupunya. 

"Sayang, sini. Kenalan dulu. Ini Seungsik," kata Seungwoo sambil menunjuk pria dengan rambut cokelat muda yang ada dalam foto iseng yang dikirim ke gawai Seungwoo beberapa waktu lalu. Seungsik mengulurkan tangan kepada Byungchan dan berjabat tangan sesaat. 

"Byungchan."

"Seungsik."

"Terus ini, Chan," Seungwoo menunjuk pria di sebelah Seungsik yang menenteng kantung kertas berisi minuman, "suaminya Seungsik."

"Byungchan."

"Chan. Karena nama kita belakangnya sama, panggil aja Ochan, kalau ga keberatan. Tapi kalo mau panggil Chan, juga gapapa."

Byungchan mengangguk dan tersenyum. Seungwoo berdeham sedikit setelah Byungchan dan Chan berjabat tangan. "Seungsik ini sepupuku yang tadi aku ceritain. Jadi Chan itu sepupu iparku. Kita bertiga deket banget, karena aku tinggal di sini sampe SMP, sebelum ikut mendiang ayah tugas di Jakarta. Sepeninggal aku ke Jakarta, rupanya dua orang ini tambah deket sampe kuliah pun gamau jauh-jauh. Tau-tau Seungsik kasih kabar kalo dia bakal nikah sama Chan sehari setelah Chan wisuda sarjana kedokteran."

Byungchan mengganggukkan kepala tanda paham dan bertukar senyum dengan Chan. Seungsik sendiri juga menatapnya, namun dengan senyum jahil. Seungwoo menatap Seungsik setengah mengancam sebelum berkata, "lo kalo cerita aneh-aneh, awas aja ya Sik."

"Yee... Geer. Tampang gue udah bentukannya begini, pak. Suudzon banget," Seungsik melirik jam tangannya, "kita jalan sekarang aja yak? Biar nyampe Singkawang bisa rehat dulu bentar. Gue kangen makan malem di pasar Hongkong soalnya."

"Iya, terserah. Atur aja," jawab Seungwoo. Chan menyerahkan kantung kertas kepada Seungwoo sebelum menggandeng tangan Seungsik dan memimpin mereka semua menuju parkiran dan masuk ke dalam mobil hitam yang terparkir nyaris di ujung halaman parkir. Tanpa menunggu lama keempatnya segera masuk ke dalam mobil. Chan di kursi pengemudi, sedangkan Seungsik di kursi penumpang depan. Seungwoo dan Byungchan berada di kursi penumpang belakang. 

"Yang, tiket parkir. Sama uang sepuluh ribu."

Seungsik menyerahkan kedua barang yang diminta Chan ke atas dasbor sementara Chan masih sibuk mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Setelah Seungsik selesai mengenakan sabuk pengaman, barulah Chan menyalakan mobil dan mengendarainya pelan, keluar dari bandara. 

"Maaf ya Byungchan, kalo gak nyaman sama mobilnya. Di rental tinggal sisa mobil lama semua," kata Seungsik sambil mengawasi Chan yang sedang melakukan transaksi di loket parkir.

"Gapapa kak, santai aja. Aku ga gampang mabok juga kalo jalan darat."

"Nyampe jam berapa kemaren?" tanya Seungwoo.

Chan mengangsurkan kembalian uang parkir ke Seungsik yang sudah menjulurkan tangannya. Seungsik dengan segera memasukkan uang kembalian ke dalam saku jaket, sementara Chan fokus dengan kemudinya, " _Landing_ jam enam sore, trus langsung ambil mobil di rental, biar bisa langsung cari makan. Ada yang kelaperan soalnya."

Chan hanya mendengus sementara Seungwoo terkekeh pelan. Byungchan sendiri berusaha keras tidak terhanyut dengan pemandangan di kirinya, takjub dengan langit yang begitu bersih. Seungwoo, Seungsik dan Chan masih mengobrol ringan, sesekali menyelipkan tanya pada Byungchan, supaya lelaki itu tak merasa tersisihkan. Tak lupa, Byungchan juga ikut melempar pertanyaan pada Seungsik dan Chan apabila dia tertarik pada satu topik tertentu semisal kisah-kisah kenakalan mereka saat remaja. 

"Byungchan, lo mau tau gak, aib terbesarnya Seungwoo?" Seungsik tiba-tiba bertanya saat Byungchan dirasa terlalu banyak diam saat ketiganya mulai mengobrol cukup serius soal Chan dan sekolahnya.

"Sik. Lo diem ya," ancam Seungwoo. Chan terkikik pelan di sebelah Seungsik.

"Gimana kak?"

"Seungwoo pas kelas 3 SD pernah nangis kejer gegara liat barongsai."

Seungsik dan Chan meledak tertawa sesudahnya, larut dalam memori menggelikan bertahun-tahun silam. Seungsik bahkan sampai memegang perutnya, tak kuasa menahan geli sementara Seungwoo cemberut di kursi belakang. Byungchan masih memasang senyum sekaligus tampang heran ketika menoleh ke arah Seungwoo yang masam akibat ulah Seungsik. 

"Ga gitu ya, Sik, ceritanya," kata Seungwoo kesal, "lo tau alesannya kenapa gue bisa nangis sekejer itu."

"Tetep aja lucu!" , Seungsik terengah sehabis tertawa, "Lahir di Singkawang tapi liat barongsai sampe nangis kejer," Seungsik memegang perutnya, kembali menahan tawa, "sumpah, itu ibu-ibu yang nolong lo sampe bingung, anjir."

Byungchan melirik Seungwoo yang masih mendengus, matanya dikerjapkan perlahan, tanda dia menunggu Seungwoo bercerita. Seungwoo akhirnya berdeham cukup keras hingga Seungsik berhenti tertawa, "aku nangis bukan karena barongsainya. Tapi karena kaget gembrengnya dibunyiin pas di telinga aku. Belum lepas kaget karena gembreng, pas noleh kanan, itu kepala barongsai pas depan muka aku. Aku sampe loncat kaget, trus aku jatoh dan jajanan aku tumpah semua. Aku nangis karena sadar, dua bocah sableng ini ternyata ga ada di samping aku. Jadinya ya nangis. Nangis kaget, nangis jajanan tumpah sama nangis ditinggal."

Byungchan tertawa sekarang. Lucu jika membayangkan Seungwoo menangis hanya karena dikagetkan gembreng dan barongsai. Chan yang masih menatap serius jalanan di depannya juga masih terkekeh, sementara Seungsik meraih tisu untuk mengelap air mata akibat kebanyakan tertawa. 

"Serius deh, Byungchan, laki lu jaman muda bobrok banget," kata Seungsik sambil menotolkan tisu ke ujung matanya, "nanti di rumah, gue ceritain lagi."

"Diem ya, Sik. Atau gue buka semua rahasia soal kapan sebenernya lu naksir Chan."

"AYO WOO CERITAIN!" , seru Chan bersemangat, "dia selalu mingkem tiap gue tanya sebenernya kapan dia mulai suka ama gue."

"Ya..bocorin aja Woo. Ato gue bakal bocorin soal romansa jaman SMP lo yang kelam itu."

"Anceman lo tuh ya," Seungwoo menyerah untuk melanjutkan cerita. Romansa SMPnya sangatlah memalukan dan Seungwoo takut Byungchan akan meledeknya sepanjang hari jika ia tahu. Buru-buru dialihkannya perhatian Seungsik dengan bertanya, "btw, lapang yang deket vihara itu masih ada?"

Byungchan selanjutnya sibuk meneliti langit dan pergerakan awan dari jendela mobil. Suhu di mobil yang disetel sejuk oleh Seungsik rasanya kontras dengan matahari yang bersinar dengan bangganya di atas sana. Suara rendah Seungwoo, Seungsik dan Chan yang masih mengobrol seru soal tempat-tempat nostalgik di Singkawang membuatnya terbuai, seolah sedang dibacakan dongeng pengantar tidur. Kelopak matanya beberapa kali bergerak menutup turun tanpa diminta, sedangkan kepalanya kadang terantuk-antuk saat tertidur tanpa sadar. Seungwoo bergeser ke arah Byungchan dan berbisik lembut ke telinga Byungchan, "tidur aja gapapa."

Seungwoo kemudian dengan hati-hati memindahkan kepala Byungchan menuju ceruk lehernya, dan membiarkan lelakinya mencari posisi nyaman sebelum akhirnya tertidur dengan tangan melingkari perut Seungwoo. Seungsik mengecilkan volume suaranya sendiri dan bertanya pada Seungwoo, "berangkat jam berapa dari apart lo?"

"Jam empat kayaknya. Semalem ga tidur dia, sibuk ngecekin sama nitipin tetek bengek kedai ke asistennya." 

"Oh, pantesan. Kedai Byungchan rame banget deh kayaknya kalo sampe dia ga tidur mikirin kedai."

"Jangan ditanya Sik. Bahkan kalo gue ke kedai pas jam makan siang pun, ga bakal dapet tempat duduk meski tunangan sendiri. Rame banget gila. Dulu pas tutup dua hari karena asistennya sakit, pelanggannya pada protes pas buka."

"Duh, jadi penasaran gue," celetuk Chan, "seenak apa masakannya sampe diprotes pelanggan karena tutup."

"Nanti juga di rumah A Pho, pasti disuruh masak anaknya. Santai aja."

"Eh, Woo. Lu kalo mau tidur, tidur aja. Masih sejam lagi sampe ke Mempawah. Gue mau pacaran dulu sama suami. Daripada lu jadi kambing conge, mending lu tidur."

"Hadah. Mentang-mentang jarang berduaan ya, jadi sekalinya ada waktu, pacaran mulu," protes Seungwoo, "yaudah, gue tidur. Pacarannya biasa aja, suami lo masih nyetir soalnya." 

"Iya..."

Seungwoo kemudian menumpukan pipinya ke atas kepala Byungchan. Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum dia terlelap tidur, ditemani suara Seungsik dan Chan yang mengobrol di depannya.

***

"Masih ngantuk?"

Byungchan sedikit terlonjak kaget dari duduknya ketika Chan memergokinya menguap. Seungwoo dan Seungsik sedang berusaha memancing ikan untuk mereka santap, sementara Byungchan dan Chan hanya duduk diam di meja mereka, menunggu hingga Seungwoo dan Seungsik mendapatkan ikan.

"Ga kok, cuman karena suasananya tepi sungai gini, anginnya bikin ngantuk."

"Gapapa loh, kalo mau tidur lagi. Aku udah bilang Seungsik kalo sampe setengah jam lagi ga dapet ikan, nanti biar ikannya diambilin petugas resto aja. Biar sampe Singkawang ga kesorean."

Byungchan hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, sementara Chan mengawasi Seungsik dan Seungwoo dari kursinya. Sesekali dia tertawa saat keduanya tak berhasil juga menangkap ikan. 

"Kak Chan? Aku boleh tanya gak?"

"Boleh dong. Mau tanya apa, Byungchan?"

Byungchan menggigit bibirnya sebentar sebelum bertanya dengan suara sepelan mungkin seolah takut terdengar Seungsik dan Seungwoo. Padahal jelas tak mungkin karena baik Seungsik dan Seungwoo duduk di pinggir sungai, agak jauh dari meja tempatnya dan Chan terduduk. "A Pho orangnya gimana?"

"Oh.. Itu," Chan tersenyum sebentar, "kamu gak bisa tidur semalem karena mikirin A Pho ya?"

"Iya kak," kata Byungchan lesu, "respon dari keluarga mendiang ayah kak Seungwoo sih menurutku ga jelek waktu tau aku cuman punya kedai kecil di pecinan. Ya maksudnya, apalah aku dibanding kak Seungwoo yang kerjaannya jauh berkali-kali lipat keren gitu."

"Hayo, Byungchan, mikirnya kejauhan," Chan berkata dengan nada memperingatkan, "punya kedai kecil juga keren kok. Jangan salah. Malah kayanya A Pho bakalan seneng banget cucunya bakal punya suami jago masak."

Byungchan masih terlihat ragu bahkan setelah Chan memberinya semangat secara tersirat soal kekhawatirannya akan pandangan A Pho. Chan kemudian berdeham tanda akan melanjutkan berbicara dan Byungchan memusatkan semua atensinya pada Chan. 

"Meskipun A Pho itu orang yang paling disegani di keluarga kami, beliau orangnya gak kaku dan sangat fleksibel ketika anak dan cucunya mulai bertumbuh dewasa dan memilih jalan hidup yang bertolak belakang dengan harapan A Pho. Beliau sadar bahwa anak dan cucunya lebih tahu soal kehidupan yang semakin rumit dan dinamis daripada beliau yang semakin lama semakin awam soal kehidupan sekarang. Dan A Pho tetap dengan senang hati memberikan nasihat pada anak dan cucunya setiap kali mereka bimbang saat menetapkan pilihan. A Pho orangnya sangat bijaksana dan aku yakin, beliau tidak akan menilai kelayakan kamu sebagai suami Seungwoo hanya lewat pekerjaan kamu. Jangan minder gitu Chan. Gak baik loh. Apalagi setelah ngeliat kamu secara langsung gini, aku tambah yakin kalo kamu emang ditakdirkan satu paket sama Seungwoo."

"Kak Chan apaan sih _ending_ nya," Byungchan merengut sementara senyum Chan terbentuk hingga membentuk lesung pipi, "ngasih nasihat trus ujungnya ngegodain."

"Yee. Serius Byungchan, kamu serasi banget sama Seungwoo," kata Chan sambil memberikan gestur damai dengan jarinya, "dari apa yang selalu Seungwoo ceritain ke aku sama Seungsik, kamu udah tepat dampingin Seungwoo yang kerasnya ampun-ampunan. Belum lagi kamu jago masak, sesuatu yang selalu A Pho dambakan dari menantu-menantunya. Terus kedai kamu yang jam operasionalnya fleksibel banget jadi kamu sama Seungwoo bisa _quality_ _time_ kapan aja. Jujur ya, aku sama Seungsik aja iri banget waktu Seungwoo cerita soal jam operasional kedai kamu. Sesuatu yang mewah banget tau, Chan, bisa menghabiskan waktu selama mungkin sama pasangan tanpa ribet-ribet mikirin kerjaan dan cuan."

Byungchan masih melamun, meskipun Seungwoo dan Seungsik kini sedang sibuk melambaikan tangan ke arahnya dan Chan. Rupanya mereka sudah berhasil menangkap ikan dan beberapa udang untuk dimasak. Seungsik dan Seungwoo sedang menyerahkan hasil tangkapan mereka kepada pegawai restoran, sekaligus menyebutkan pesanan lain untuk dihidangkan di meja mereka. Chan menoleh lagi kepada Byungchan, berusaha memberikan semangat dan berkata, "percaya deh, keluarga kami bakalan seneng banget punya menantu kaya kamu. Dari awal Seungwoo ngenalin kamu pun, semuanya udah iri, kok bisa-bisanya Seungwoo punya pasangan kaya kamu."

Melihat senyum Chan yang begitu tulus, mau tak mau Byungchan juga ikut tersenyum. Beberapa kali pundak Byungchan ditepuk sebelum akhirnya Byungchan membisikkan terima kasih kepada Chan, tepat sebelum Seungwoo dan Seungsik bergabung di meja, bercerita dengan riuh bagaimana mereka berhasil menangkap ikan. 

***

"Kamar lo sama Byungchan di atas ya, kalo gerah, boleh nyalain AC. Trus kalo mau minum ambil sendiri, gelasnya di rak, airnya ada di dispenser. Sama kalo mau tambah es, kayaknya ada di _freezer_ ," kata Seungsik saat mereka akhirnya tiba di rumah orangtua Seungsik, "mama sama papa nginep di rumah A Pho dari kemaren, jadi kalo kalian mau kelon manja gausah khawatir digrebek warga."

"Lo kali yang mau kelon manja sama Chan!" sembur Seungwoo sambil mengambil gelas dari rak dan mengisinya dengan air. Disodorkannya gelas berisi air ke arah Byungchan, yang langsung dihabiskan sekali teguk oleh Byungchan. 

"Loh, lu lupa ya Woo, _tagline_ gue sama Chan pasca ditinggal elo ke Jakarta?"

" _Tagline_ apaan anjir, gegayaan banget lu berdua."

"Tuh kan, Yang, dia lupa beneran sama _tagline_ kebanggan kita," Seungsik merajuk ke arah Chan yang baru menutup pintu dan melepas sepatunya. Tas besar yang tengah dijinjingnya diletakkan di dekat lemari menuju kamar utama sebelum berdiri di sebelah Seungsik, seolah hendak memperlihatkan sesuatu. 

"Tunjukin lagi aja Yang, apa susahnya," gumam Chan sambil menarik seutas benang yang terurai dari kaus kenaan Seungsik. 

"Hhhh... Oke deh. Saya Seungsik."

"Saya Chan."

"Kami adalah pria hormonal beradab!" seru keduanya keras sambil berpose aneh. Byungchan betul-betul bersyukur dia sudah menghabiskan minumannya, karena apabila tidak, dia yakin dia akan tersedak akibat tertawa terbahak bahak. Pose Seungsik dan Chan benar-benar norak, mirip pose team Rocketnya Pokemon, membuat Byungchan tak habis pikir pria sekeren Chan mau berpose senorak itu. 

"MANA ADA HORMONAL BERADAB!" sembur Seungwoo emosi sementara Chan mulai tertawa akibat Byungchan yang tertawa histeris di dekat kulkas. 

"Ya ada anjir, nih gue sama Chan hormonal beradab. Mikirin situasi dan kondisi kalo mau hormonal," katanya bangga sambil mengibaskan rambut, "loh, Byungchan kenapa?"

Atensi Seungsik dan Seungwoo terpusat pada Byungchan yang memegangi perutnya akibat tertawa terbahak bahak. Agak lama sampai tawanya mereda, kemudian Byungchan berkata, "kak Seungsik lucu banget...hormonal beradab..."

"Oh iya dong," kata Seungsik bangga, "tapi kalo mau belajar tips dan trik nanti dulu ya, akunya mau rebahan manja di dada suami."

"Iya, kak. Nanti aja," kata Byungchan sambil mengusap ujung matanya, "istirahat dulu aja. Kasian kak Chan nyetir dari tadi."

"Tenang, gak perlu khawatir. Chan akan kembali segar bugar pas kita mau jalan ke pasar Hongkong, _thanks_ _to_ tanganku yang pinter mijit."

"Seungsik."

"Udah ya, babai dulu, selamat istirahat," ujar Seungsik sambil melambai, kemudian mengekori Chan yang sudah masuk ke kamar utama. Pintu kamar berdebam menutup, meninggalkan Seungwoo dan Byungchan di dapur. 

"Yuk," ajak Seungwoo sambil meraih ransel Byungchan yang tergeletak dekat tangga, "lumayan ngelempengin kaki."

Byungchan menurut. Dia mengekori Seungwoo yang masuk ke kamar dan membongkar isi tasnya dengan hati-hati. Seungwoo baru saja izin menggunakan kamar mandi duluan, untuk mencuci kaki dan muka ala kadarnya sebelum merebahkan diri di kasur. Byungchan juga melakukan hal sama dengan Seungwoo setelah kekasihnya keluar kamar mandi. Bedanya dia hanya menggunakan boxernya saja saat merebahkan diri, tidak seperti Seungwoo yang masih melapisi tubuh bagian atasnya dengan kaus tipis. Seungwoo tersenyum lemah saat sadar Byungchan merebahkan diri di sebelahnya, hanya mengenakan boxer, lalu diapun bertanya pada Byungchan, "panas?"

"Biar ga panas justru," Seungwoo mengernyit, "aku kan maunya bobo sambil dipeluk."

Seungwoo tertawa pelan sebelum merengkuh kekasihnya dan terlelap tidur. 

***

Byungchan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, takjub dengan kawasan pertokoan yang dirubah menjadi pusat kuliner di malam hari. Gerobak berisi berbagai macam makanan berjejer rapi, menguarkan aroma lezat. Byungchan meneliti tiap gerobak, melihat jajanan apa yang dijual di dalam gerobak. 

"Mau mulai dari yang ringan dulu, gak?" tawar Seungsik, "gue sama Chan mau makan dulu bubur gunting, kalo lo mau ikut, ayo, kalo engga kabarin aja lo dimana ntar gue sama Chan nyamperin."

"Gimana, Yang?" tanya Seungwoo pada Byungchan yang masih terlihat kebingungan, "ikut Seungsik apa kita mau muter dulu?"

"Ikut kak Seungsik aja deh, kayanya," jawab Byungchan, "aku percaya sama selera kak Seungsik deh."

"Nitip Byungchan, deh, kalo gitu," kata Seungwoo pada Seungsik dan Chan, "gue pengen bubur tahu."

"Kayaknya ada deh, Woo, yang jualan bubur tahu sama bubur gunting satu gerobak gitu," kata Chan yang masih mengenggam tangan Seungsik, "agak ke depan dikit."

Seungwoo dan Byungchan hanya bisa mengekori Seungsik dan Chan. Sebetulnya Seungwoo bisa-bisa saja memisahkan diri dari pasangan hormonal itu, namun ingatannya soal Singkawang berhenti sampai SMP dan dia sendiri mengakui kalau dia jarang pulang ke Singkawang, berbeda dengan Seungsik dan Chan yang terus di Singkawang hingga SMA dan rajin pulang ke Singkawang setahun sekali. 

"Byungchan mau apa?" tanya Seungsik saat mereka sudah duduk di atas kursi plastik yang disediakan penjual bubur gunting dan bubur tahu. Byungchan melirik bubur gunting yang sedang dinikmati oleh pembeli lain yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka.

"Samain aja sama kak Seungsik."

"Bubur gunting tiga, bubur tahu satu ya koh."

Keempatnya menunggu dalam diam, menikmati semilir angin malam dan hiruk pikuk pengunjung pasar Hongkong di depannya. Sesekali Byungchan menundukkan kepala malu, kala memergoki Seungsik dan Chan saling mencuri kecup di pipi. Seungwoo yang sadar kemana mata Byungchan mengarah, buru-buru merangkul pinggang kekasihnya dan memutar badannya hingga menghadap sempurna ke arahnya.

"Liatnya kesini aja," gumam Seungwoo, "mereka kalo lagi sebelahan ga inget tempat."

Byungchan mendengus, "makanya tadi Kak Seungwoo kesel ya pas mereka bilang hormonal beradab."

"Iya. Tapi aku ga komplain juga kalo mereka lagi begini. Paham sih, susah banget buat mereka berduaan gini kalo inget sesibuk apa Chan sekolah ato Seungsik yang kerjanya di Gresik. Jadi ya aku biarin aja."

"Eh? Kirain aku, kak Seungsik kerjanya di Surabaya!"

"Lagi dilema dia. Karirnya di Gresik lagi bagus-bagusnya terus dia ditawarin kerja di Sidoarjo. Mereka sepakat pulang ke sini pas A Pho ulang tahun buat minta nasehat. Agak sayang kalo ngelepas kerjaan di Gresik mengingat biaya sekolah Chan ga sedikit."

Byungchan mengangguk paham. Kepalanya disandarkan ke bahu Seungwoo, sementara Seungwoo sibuk mengusap lengan Byungchan. Angin Singkawang di malam ini lumayan dingin dan Seungwoo tidak keheranan kala Byunchan sedikit bergidik kedinginan tiap kali angin berhembus. 

Jikalau mereka berempat sadar bahwa beberapa pembeli bubur dan pengunjung pasar yang melihat mereka dengan tatapan tak biasa, percayalah bahwa tatapan itu hanyalah tatapan iri karena baik Seungwoo dan Seungsik sedang memberi tatapan memuja pada pasangannya masing-masing yang sedang serius meniupi bubur gunting. Byungchan dan Chan juga tak sadar karena pikiran mereka diokupasi oleh perasaan hangat dari bubur gunting yang tengah disantap, juga tatapan hangat dari pasangan masing-masing. 

Acara makan malam mereka berakhir setelah mereka menyantap sepiring nasi campur dan capcay kering dari salah satu gerobak setelah menghabiskan semangkuk bubur gunting (bubur tahu untuk Seungwoo), juga beberapa kudapan manis yang dibeli Byungchan untuk dibawa pulang.

***

"Woo, Byungchan! Bangun dulu. Sarapan. Jam 9 udah berangkat loh ke tempat A Pho," seru Seungsik sambil mengetuk pintu kamar yang Seungwoo dan Byungchan tempati, "Jangan telat kalo gamau kebagian cuci piring nanti."

Byungchan yang memang sudah bangun dan baru saja keluar kamar mandi, segera mengenakan kaus dan celana pendek. Dibangunkannya Seungwoo dengan menguncang tubuhnya pelan. Diusapnya kepala Seungwoo saat lelaki itu sudah duduk sempurna dan menguap lebar-lebar, "cuci muka dulu. Aku turun duluan bantuin kak Seungsik," Byungchan lalu dengan segera keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga menuju dapur.

"Pagi Byungchan," sapa Seungsik saat lelaki itu memasuki dapur, "maaf ya, sarapannya beli, gak masak sendiri."

"Oh, gapapa kak, santai aja. Nanti juga di rumah A Pho masak kan," kata Byungchan sambil membantu Seungsik mengeluarkan piring dari rak dan membawanya ke meja makan. Keduanya dengan cekatan memindahkan isi dari kantung plastik ke atas piring dan mangkuk. Seungsik mengatur meja sedemikian rupa agar muat ditempati mereka berempat sementara Byungchan mengisi gelas-gelas dengan air. Dibawanya gelas-gelas itu ke meja dan Byungchan kemudian menyendokkan sesuatu dari botol kaca yang dibawanya dari kamar, kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam gelas. 

"Apa itu?", tanya Seungsik penasaran saat Byungchan mulai mengaduk isi gelas pelan. 

"Fermentasi lemon sama madu kak. Biar kak Seungwoo gak gampang kena flu."

"Duh...iri banget deh, Seungwoo diperhatiin segininya," celetuk Seungsik. Dirinya kini duduk di kursi, menanti suaminya ikut menyusul ke meja makan. 

"Yang?"

"Di meja makan!", seru Seungsik keras saat terdengar suara Chan dari kamar mandi, "kenapa?"

"Ambilin celana pendek di atas kasur deh, ketinggalan kayanya. Sori."

Seungsik bangkit dari kursi dan bergegas ke kamar, mengambil celana pendek milik Chan. Setelahnya Seungsik tidak segera kembali ke meja makan, melainkan menunggu hingga Chan selesai dengan urusannya di kamar mandi, lalu kemudian kembali ke meja makan bersamaan dengan Chan. Seungwoo menyusul tak lama kemudian dan membuat Seungsik segera menggestur Chan untuk memimpin doa makan. Selesai berdoa, Byungchan langsung menyodorkan gelas berisi fermentasi madu dan lemon yang telah dicampur dengan air hangat ke arah Seungwoo, sementara Seungsik juga menyodorkan mangkuk berisi bubur pekong ke arah Chan. 

"Minum ini dulu, baru makan, kak."

"Yang ini ga ada terinya. Nanti kalo mau nyomot sate bilang aja, biar aku lepasin dari tusuknya."

Seungwoo dan Chan saling bertukar senyum, senang akibat dilimpahi afeksi dari pasangan masing-masing sepagi ini. Baik Seungsik dan Byungcham sendiri tampak agak canggung sesudahnya, mungkin tak terbiasa menunjukkan afeksi di depan orang lain. Tapi toh, beberapa menit kemudian keduanya mulai sibuk membahas bubur pekong beserta beberapa kuliner khas Singkawang yang populer untuk sarapan. Seungwoo kembali bertukar senyum dengan Chan sebelum keduanya fokus menghabiskan bubur. 

***

Suasana rumah A Pho bisa dibilang cukup ramai saat keempatnya tiba. Mereka bahkan bisa dibilang datang cukup awal karena masih ada kerabat mereka yang belum datang meski jarak dari rumah kerabat mereka ke rumah A Pho tidak begitu jauh. Chan dan Seungwoo langsung didaulat untuk membuat babi panggang sementara Seungsik langsung menyeret Byungchan untuk membuat choipan. Tak ada yang tidak bekerja di dapur rumah A Pho. Tua, muda, laki-laki dan perempuan, semua sibuk bekerja demi makan siang besar nanti. Bahkan Byungchan hanya sempat bertukar sapa dengan ibu Seungwoo ala kadarnya sebelum ditarik kembali Seungsik untuk memarut bengkuang. Seungsik sadar bahwa kemampuan memasaknya jauh dari kata rata-rata, maka dia biarkan Byungchan mengambil alih posisinya untuk mengatur apa saja yang perlu mereka lakukan. Keduanya menyiapkan semua bahan dasar untuk dipotong, dikupas dan diparut, sebelum kemudian mulai membuat isian dan kulit choipan. Setengah baskom sudah terisi dengan parutan bengkuang saat Byungchan memberanikan diri untuk membuka obrolan dengan Seungsik. 

"Kak Seungsik sama kak Chan bikin iri deh," kata Byungchan sambil mengambil bengkuang yang baru dikupas untuk diparut, "bisa paham maunya masing-masing apa tanpa harus ngomong."

Seungsik mengernyit sebentar sebelum paham bahwa Byungchan sedang merujuk pada kejadian barusan, dimana Chan diam-diam menyelinap dari kegiatannya memotong daging babi hanya untuk menyodorkan Seungsik segelas besar air untuk diminum. Seungsik tersenyum dan berkata, "mungkin karena kebiasaan suka merhatiin gerak gerik aku dari jaman bau matahari. Jadi tanpa ngomongpun, dia udah paham meski tetep aja untuk beberapa hal harus diomongin supaya ga salah paham."

"Gitu ya kak? Aku sampe sekarang aja masih belum bisa paham seutuhnya gimana kak Seungwoo, dan dengan pernikahan kami enam bulan lagi, sedikit bikin aku takut kak," katanya takut-takut, "aku takut orang-orang bakal bilang selamanya aku ga pantes buat kak Seungwoo, karena pekerjaan aku yang cuman buka kedai kecil di pecinan. Mana paham aku, kak, sama detail kerjaan kak Seungwoo yang segitu rumitnya dibanding kerjaanku yang sehari-hari cuman masak."

"Byungchan. Maafin Chan ya?"

"Hah? Tiba-tiba?"

"Kemarin dia sempat cerita sama aku semalem, katanya kamu masih suka _insecure_ sama hubunganmu dengan Seungwoo. Jujur dia khawatir, soalnya pernikahan kamu sama Seungwoo bisa dibilang udah di depan mata. Udah komunikasi sama Seungwoo soal ini?", Byungchan menggelengkan kepala pelan dan Seungsik pun melanjutkan, "diomongin ya sama Seungwoo sesegera mungkin. Menurutku sih, fokus aja sama gimana Seungwoo ke kamu, daripada kamu sibuk musingin omongan orang soal kamu dan Seungwoo. Kamu yang jalanin kan, harusnya kamu juga yang paling paham soal itu. Gak perlu minder, beneran. Orang-orang sekitar kalian tuh sebenernya iri tau sama kalian. Bahkan aku juga."

"Kak..."

"Izin cerita bentar ya? Jujur kakak malahan minder berat waktu Seungwoo setengah nangis cerita kamu ngubah jam operasional kedai biar bisa makan malam bareng Seungwoo. Mungkin menurut kamu itu sepele banget, tapi bagi aku itu keputusan yang beneran berat. Jaman sekarang, Byungchan, dimana segala sesuatu disandarkan pada uang, kamu dengan berani justru ngurangin jam operasional. Ya aku tahu, rezeki datengnya bisa darimana aja, tapi secara logika manusia, emangnya cukup pemasukan dari jam operasional yang sempit banget? Kamu udah berani nuker sesuatu yang berharga banget supaya bisa lebih lama sama Seungwoo. Kamu keren banget, Byungchan. Aku gak sekeren itu."

"Loh? Kok Kak Seungsik gitu?" Byungchan sedikit melempar parutan yang dipegangnya. Baskom di depannya sudah berisi bengkuang yang telah diparut. Baskom di depan Seungsik juga telah dipenuhi wortel parut. Byungchan mengambil talenan dan pisau, lalu mulai memotong bawang putih kecil-kecil, sebagian untuk digoreng dan sebagian lagi untuk ditumis dengan bengkuang dan wortel. Seungsik sendiri juga beralih dari parutan dan baskom ke pisau dan talenan, mulai mengiris daun bawang dan mencincang ebi yang telah direndam air. Byungchan melirik Seungsik sebentar, mengecek ebi yang dicincangnya dan kemudian berkata, "kak Seungsik ga boleh mikir gitu ya. Kak Seungsik juga ga kalah keren tau. Aku tau ya, kak Seungsik kerja jauh dari kak Chan di Gresik, supaya bisa bantu uang sekolah kak Chan meskipun cuman sekian persen. Kak Seungsik juga rela tiap Jumat malem balik ke Surabaya trus senin subuh berangkat lagi ke Gresik. Kak Seungsik tuh beneran ngorbanin nyaris segalanya ga sih buat kak Chan? Bisa-bisanya minder sama aku."

"Aku iri sama kalian, jujur. Kalian beneran mulai dari bawah banget gak sih? Dari kamu yang cuman pelayan di tempat cici kamu, Seungwoo yang cuman staff biasa sampe kamu punya kedai sendiri dengan pelanggan yang membludak pas makan siang sama Seungwoo yang udah kepala bagian. Aku yakin, segalanya ga mudah buat kalian ada di tahap ini, tapi setidaknya kalian ga kehalang jarak dan waktu kayak aku sama Chan."

"Kak Seungsik, ih, jangan gitu," Byungchan sedikit merengut saat Seungsik mulai mencampur tepung tangmien, tepung tapioka dan air mendidih. Diawasinya Seungsik yang mengaduk adonan dengan sendok kayu perlahan. Saat suhu adonan menghangat dan Seungsik mulai menggunakan tangannya untuk menguleni adonan, barulah Byungchan melanjutkan pembicaraan, "kak Seungsik juga sama kok kaya aku, mulai dari bawah. Bahkan dari kalian berdua sama-sama bau keringet ga sih? Berdua ngerantau ke Jawa Timur, kak Chan di Surabaya, kak Seungsik di Malang. Tiap dua minggu ganti-gantian saling ngapel, mana kak Seungsik berani banget buat nikahin kak Chan sesegera setelah kak Chan wisuda sarjana kedokteran. Gak semua orang bisa kaya gitu lho kak, apalagi kalian bener-bener baru lulus, belum punya apa-apa. Mana habis nikah, durasi kalian buat ketemu juga semakin singkat selama kak Chan internship dan persiapan buat sekolah lagi, apalagi kak Seungsik kerja di Gresik 'kan? Sumpah kak, gaboleh mikir kaya gitu...kak Seungsik beneran jauh lebih keren. Jangan hanya karena ngiri ngeliat aku dan kak Seungwoo yang tinggal sekota bikin kakak ngerasa perjuangan kakak ga ada apa-apanya. Apa sih, istilahnya, jangan kegoda rumput tetangga?"

"Rumput tetangga lebih hijau kali, Byungchan," 

"Iya itu," Byungchan meletakkan dua wajan bersebelahan dan memanaskannya bersamaan. Dia kemudian berbalik sebentar memandang Seungsik kembali. 

"Nah iya. Itu juga yang mau aku bilang sama kamu. Jangan karena kamu terlalu sibuk ngeliat aku dan Chan jadi membuat perjuangan kamu sama Seungwoo jadi seakan ga berharga. Udah saatnya kamu belajar tutup kuping sama tutup mata. Fokus sama Seungwoo aja. Jangan fokus sama validasi orang karena kamu bakalan capek sendiri," Seungsik menuang minyak goreng ke dalam adonan kulit choipan, "percaya deh, keluarga kami ga ada yang keberatan dengan profesi kamu."

Byungchan hanya mengangguk-angguk pasrah. Dia kembali memusatkan atensi pada dua wajan di hadapannya, lalu menuang minyak pada kedua wajan dan menunggunya panas. Lengan kausnya dilinting hingga ketiak sebelum menuang tiga per empat isi baskom kecil berisi bawang putih yang telah dipotong kecil-kecil ke dalam minyak panas dan memasukkan sisanya pada wajan lainnya. Di wajan ini, Byungchan fokus menggoreng bawang putih, sementara di wajan satunya, Byungchan mulai menambahkan ebi. Diaduknya campuran itu hingga harum sebelum menambahkan irisan daun bawang. Kedua kompor yang digunakan Byungchan menguarkan hawa luar biasa panas, pertanda api yang digunakan begitu besar, berbanding terbalik dengan Byungchan yang terlihat santai, sesekali mengaduk minyak panas berisi bawang putih ataupun menggoyangkan wajan satunya supaya ebinya matang sempurna. Keringat mengucur deras dari pelipis Byungchan, sebagian meluncur bebas ke pipi, sementara sebagian lagi tertahan pada alis. Diusapnya keringat pada pelipisnya dengan punggung tangan, sebelum memasukkan isi dari dua baskom berisi parutan wortel dan bengkuang. Byungchan mengaduk isi wajan dengan cepat, kemudian dibiarkannya sesaat sambil meniriskan bawang putih goreng dari wajan lainnya. Setelah memastikan bawang putih goreng telah aman tersaji di atas nampan besi, dia memusatkan konsentrasinya pada wajan berisi campuran ebi, parutan wortel dan bengkuang. Byungchan mulai menggoyang-goyangkan wajannya bersemangat, sambil sesekali mengaduk isi wajan dengan sutil agar wortel dan bengkuang matang sempurna. Setelah dirasa ukuran wortel dan bengkuang sedikit menyusut dari ukuran sebelum dimasak, wajan besar itu diangkatnya. Dipindahkannya isi wajan hati-hati ke atas nampan besar, sebelum mengembalikan wajan ke atas kompor yang apinya sudah mati. Byungchan kemudian mengelap keringatnya dengan sapu tangan yang ada di sakunya lalu berbalik, menghadap Seungsik. Betapa kagetnya dia tatkala sadar bahwa atensi seluruh orang di dapur A Pho terpusat padanya. Mulut Seungsik bahkan sampai sedikit membuka, sementara matanya memancarkan aura takjub. Byungchan buru-buru melirik Seungwoo yang berada di sisi lain dapur. Tunangannya hanya menampilkan senyum penuh kebanggaan sementara Byungchan mulai salah tingkah dan mengipasi lehernya dengan tangan. Ibu Seungwoo yang kebetulan berada tak jauh dari Byungchan, kemudian sadar bahwa Byungchan tak nyaman menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang akibat kegiatannya membuat isi choipan barusan. Wanita itu buru-buru berbisik, "isiannya dikipasin ya, Sayang, biar cepet dingin."

"Iya, Ma," Byungchan kemudian berbalik menuju ruang keluarga, mencari kipas untuk membantu mendinginkan isian choipan.

Salah seorang kerabat yang duduk tak jauh dari Seungwoo dan Chan, berkata spontan, "favoritnya A Pho sih ini, fiks. Setelah sekian purnama nunggu, akhirnya punya juga menantu jago masak."

"Menantu gue juga ga kalah keren ya," sahut ibu Seungsik yang kebetulan mendengar perkataan paman Seungwoo, "dia berhasil ngobatin Seungsik jadi ga slebor lagi."

"Ma, apaan sih," kata Chan sambil menatap penuh permohonan pada mertuanya, berharap mertuanya mau berhenti melontarkan pernyataan tak penting sebelum terjadi perang mulut, membanggakan menantu masing-masing. 

Seungwoo tertawa melihat ekspresi malu-malu Chan dan ekspresi tak mau kalah dari ibu Seungsik. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia tak merasa kesepian di pesta ulang tahun A Pho, apalagi dengan melihat semua orang memandang kagum kekasihnya yang membuat choipan dengan cekatan dan cepat.

***

Mereka tiba di rumah orangtua Seungsik sekitar pukul lima sore dengan keadaan perut luar biasa kenyang akibat Seungsik yang tiba-tiba ingin menyantap bakmi ayam spesial langganannya sebelum kembali ke Gresik. Ketiga orang lainnya menyanggupi keinginan Seungsik, karena jujur saja tenaga mereka terkuras habis setelah acara makan siang besar tadi. Efeknya, selepas jam enam, kedua pasangan tadi sudah berada di kamar masing-masing, entah melepas penat atau beristirahat, mengingat besok pagi-pagi sekali keempatnya berencana mampir ke Sinka Island sebelum bertolak ke Pontianak. 

Seungwoo sengaja menyalakan pendingin ruangan malam itu, salah satu alasannya karena cuaca Singkawang terasa agak panas, sedangkan alasan lainnya adalah supaya dia dan Byungchan bisa bergelung nyaman di bawah selimut, berpelukan. Byungchan sendiri sedang tertawa, menonton acara ulangan _stand_ _up_ _comedy_ dari salah satu stasiun televisi, dan dengan nyaman kepalanya berbantalkan lengan Seungwoo. Jemari Seungwoo sesekali bergerak menyisiri rambut Byungchan, kadang juga hanya mengusak kepala Byungchan lembut. Bibirnya kini singgah di kening Byungchan lama, juga tak lupa mampir di pipi Byungchan kala lesung pipinya muncul akibat tertawa. 

"Chan."

"Mmm."

"Tadi sama A Pho ngobrolin apa?"

Byungchan merubah posisinya, yang tadinya menatap televisi, kini berguling ke kanan hingga tubuhnya dan tubuh Seungwoo saling berhadapan. Kepalanya didongakkan ke atas, memandang Seungwoo lekat-lekat, "tadi kapan?"

Seungwoo tidak tahan untuk mengecup bibir tunangannya. Dikecupnya bibir itu sekali sebelum menjawab, "pas kamu sama Seungsik bikin choipan."

"Oh itu," Byungchan tersenyum dan kemudian merapatkan tubuhnya dan tubuh Seungwoo sampai nyaris tak ada jarak. Byungchan selalu menyukai sensasi menyenangkan saat kulit-kulit mereka saling bersentuhan tanpa terhalang kain di balik selimut. "A Pho cuman mau liat bisa gak aku bikin choipan dengan bentuk sempurna."

"Masa? Tadi kalian ngobrol lama loh. Sampe A Pho nontonin kamu bikin sausnya," bibir Byungchan dikecup lagi, "yakin cuman nontonin kamu bikin choipan?"

"Janji dulu jangan marah."

"Cium dulu."

Byungchan mendengus namun dirinya tak protes saat Seungwoo memajukan bibirnya. Lelakinya dicium lembut. "Beliau kasih nasehat panjang lebar, katanya aku harus bangga sama profesi aku meskipun profesi aku gak sekeren kamu. Bikin orang seneng lewat makanan itu justru pekerjaan paling sulit, karena selama masak, perasaan kita juga ikut tertuang disitu. Jadi mau kedaiku kecil ato gede, harus bangga. Soalnya dari satu piring makanan yang aku sajikan, ada satu orang makan makanan buatanku dan dapat kesenangan. Sumpah deh, A Pho tuh keren banget? Bisa-bisanya dia tau kalo aku lagi _insecure_ takut diomongin gak pantes sama kamu karena cuman punya kedai kecil."

Hidung Byungchan dijawil lembut, "A Pho tuh udah lama hidup di dunia, udah tau sama permasalahan orang dewasa yang muter itu-itu aja. Lagian keliatan jelas kali di muka kamu pas ketemu A Pho yang super tegang dan ga nyante."

Byungchan manyun. Memang betul dia sangat tegang kala A Pho menghampirinya saat membentuk choipan, takut dikritik kurang rapi saat melipat ujung-ujung kulit choipan. Tapi ya tidak berarti mukanya ' _ga_ _nyante_ ' seperti ucapan Seungwoo. Sungguh ia takut A Pho mengomentarinya macam-macam, namun dia bernapas lega saat A Pho malah bercerita soal keinginannya memiliki menantu yang pandai memasak. Kalimat pujian bahkan meluncur dari wanita tua itu, memberi Byungchan satu definisi lain dari hangat dan nyaman kala wanita itu mengenggam tangannya dan menitipkan cucu kesayangannya pada Byungchan, sebelum kemudian mengobrol dengan Seungsik. 

Byungchan dipeluk Seungwoo lama kala lelaki itu tak membalas ucapan Seungwoo beberapa saat lalu. Pucuk kepala Byungchan diciumi sayang, sementara tangannya mengelus punggung Byungchan, memberi rasa aman. 

"Byungchan, sayang, kalo kamu ga percaya sama kata-kata Chan, kata-kata Seungsik dan kata-kata A Pho soal kepantasan kamu bersanding sama aku, aku mohon, kamu harus percaya sama aku. Han Seungwoo ga akan jadi kepala bagian kalo siang itu dia makan siang di gado-gado langganannya, bukannya iseng makan di rumah makan cina mesen seporsi besar kwetiau siram. Han Seungwoo ga akan sekuat ini, kalo bukan karena makan siang penuh cinta yang dititipin ke pos satpam setiap hari. Han Seungwoo ga akan sekeren ini kalo bukan karena Choi Byungchan yang rela nutup dagangan sejam lebih cepat demi makan malam bareng. Kamu keren dengan segala yang kamu punya, jadi kamu amat sangat pantas bersanding sama aku. Percaya ya sama aku?"

Byungchan mengangguk lalu kemudian menangkup pipi Seungwoo dan berbagi satu ciuman hangat dan dalam, berusaha menyampaikan bahwa dia percaya seutuhnya dengan Seungwoo dan arahannya akan kemana kapal mereka berdua akan berlayar. Dikecupnya bibir itu sekali lagi sebelum berkata, "kata kak Seungsik, aku harus belajar tutup mata sama tutup telinga dan fokus sama kak Seungwoo aja. Hubungan kita kan, kita yang ngejalanin, kita yang ngerasain, ga perlu ribet ngurusin omongan orang."

Seungwoo mengusak pelan rambut Byungchan, tanda setuju dengan omongannya barusan, "ngomong-ngomong Seungsik gimana?" 

"A Pho bilang coba bertahan dulu sih? Lagian menurut A Pho, tawaran di Sidoarjo sebetulnya ga enak-enak banget, cuman menang di beberapa pertimbangan aja. A pho bilang sih.....eh kak, kamu denger sesuatu barusan?"

"Denger apa?"

"Ih, barusan tuh ada suara-suara aneh gak sih, bukan dari tivi," Byungchan sedikit melonggarkan pelukan Seungwoo, menyambar remote dan menekan tombol _off_ secara brutal. Byungchan menajamkan telinganya dan berbisik, "dengerin deh..."

"Seung-sik....hhhh....Yangㅡhhh."

"Nghhh, ben-tarh Chaㅡan."

"AHHH, SEUNGSIK."

"B-bentar sayang, sebenta-ar."

Seungwoo tersenyum jahil saat telinganya menangkap apa yang Byungchan dengar. Byungchan sendiri terlihat salah tingkah dan menyurukkan kepala ke dada Seungwoo. Seungwoo kemudian mendorong pelan bahu Byungchan dan membuat tunangannya itu menatap kedua matanya, "kata Seungsik, kamu harus belajar tutup mata sama tutup kuping dan fokus sama aku ya?"

Byungchan menatap Seungwoo horor, dia tahu arah pembicaraan ini kemana.

"Gimana kalo hari ini kamu belajar tutup kuping dan fokus sama aku?"

Byungchan ingin mengumpat, apalagi saat Seungwoo kemudian menindih badannya.

***

"Misah di sini ya," kata Chan saat mereka berempat akhirnya harus mengakhiri pertemuan mereka dengan berpisah di lorong yang memisahkan terminal keberangkatan, "sini yuk deketan, kita pamitan dulu."

Seungwoo memeluk Chan erat-erat sebagai awalan untuk berpamitan, "jaga kesehatan. Awas aja lo ga dateng."

Seungwoo lalu beralih kepada Seungsik, yang berdiri tak jauh dari Chan. Sepupunya dipeluk lebih erat dan lama daripada Chan. "Sabar. Bentar lagi, lo dapet manisnya. Sabar."

Seungsik mengangguk dan melepaskan pelukannya dengan Seungwoo. Byungchan tersenyum lebar saat matanya dan Seungsik beradu pandang, lalu dipeluknya Seungsik erat-erat sembari berbisik, "makasih kak buat nasehatnya. Kita sama-sama berjuang ya? Kakak jangan ragu buat hubungi aku kalo mau curhat. Malem aku ga sibuk kok."

"Iya, Byungchan. Kamu juga ya? Jangan ragu buat hubungi aku, kalo Seungwoo berulah. Buat kamu, aku rela terbang pake pesawat buat mukul dia kalo kamu kenapa-napa."

Pelukannya dengan Seungsik dilepas. Byungchan beralih memeluk Chan kuat-kuat, "titip kak Seungsik ya kak, buat disayang-sayang. Jaga kesehatan." 

Chan hanya mengangguk. Kepala Byungchan diusap pelan, "titip Seungwoo, ya."

Byungchan mengangguk, "mudah-mudahan kalian bisa ya ngosongin jadwal tanggal segitu."

"Ga janji Byungchan, kantor suka dadakan," kata Seungsik yang langsung diberi pelototan marah oleh Chan dan Seungwoo, "iya-iya, bisa. Mana mungkin _bestman_ ga dateng?"

Byungchan tersenyum lega. Seungwoo menggandeng tangannya dan Chan menggandeng tangan Seungsik. Keempatnya bertukar ucapan _safe_ _flight_ , lalu kemudian saling melambai dan berbalik hingga tak terlihat lagi, ditelan kerumunan manusia. Liburan singkatnya kini benar-benar sudah berakhir saat terdengar suara panggilan dari informasi bahwa sudah waktunya untuk _boarding_. Seungwoo dan Byungchan kini sedang mengantri pemeriksaan tiket dan kartu identitas sebelum menaiki pesawat. Diam-diam dirangkulnya Byungchan dari belakang, sambil sesekali mencium pucuk kepalanya. Meyakinkan Byungchan bahwa penerbangan keduanya akan baik-baik saja. 

"Kak," bisik Byungchan pelan, "ga usah cium-cium. Malu."

"Ya gapapa, biar pada iri sekalian. Mereka gatau aja kalau tunangan aku perlu diginiin karena masih belum biasa naik pesawat."

Byungchan mendengus. Namun, dia tak melayangkan protes saat lelakinya kembali menciumi pucuk kepalanya. Tak apa, pikirnya, toh hanya sekali ini mereka membuat iri orang-orang, kan?


	5. Kepiting Saus Padang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini ditulis berdasarkan tema bulan Juli tagar SeungchanBahagia2020 di media sosial Twitter
> 
> Chapter ini menceritakan tentang soal kapan tepatnya Seungwoo dan Byungchan pertama kali jatuh cinta dalam semesta Kwetiau Siram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hati-hati dengan percakapan panjang menjelang akhir cerita

**Kang** **Seungyoon** : _Sore, Seungwoo_

**Kang** **Seungyoon** : _Filenya udah gue kirim via Google Drive ya_

**Kang** **Seungyoo** : _Kalo bisa sih, lo cek dulu takutnya ada yang ketinggalan_

**Kang** **Seungyoon** : _Kabarin kalo lo otw kesini!_

  
  


Seungwoo meletakkan gawainya kembali di atas meja setelah selesai membaca pesan dari Seungyoon. Dia sudah menantikan isi file yang dikirim Seungyoon semenjak lelaki itu membantunya untuk menjadi fotografer sesi _pre-wedding_ nya dengan Byungchan. Jepretan lelaki itu benar-benar menangkap seluruh emosi yang tertuang dari Byungchan dan dirinya di tempat yang mereka anggap sakral. Beruntung hari ini pekerjaannya tak terlalu menumpuk dan tidak ada pekerjaan dengan tingkat urgensi paling tinggi, jadi dia bisa menggunakan sedikit waktunya untuk mengecek surel dan membuka tautan yang dikirimkan Seungyoon ke surelnya. 

Seungwoo membuka laman pencarian dan menekan kolom pesan. Lalu dia mengetikkan nama pengguna beserta kata sandi pada kolom masuk. Jantungnya berdetak sedikit lebih kencang, lalu jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk tetikus saat laman internet menampilkan tulisan memuat besar-besar. Pesan elektronik dari Seungyoon terletak pada barisan paling atas. Ditekannya pesan itu hingga isinya terbuka lalu tanpa menunggu lama Seungwoo langsung menekan tautan yang tertera. Foto Byungchan yang mengenakan setelan berwarna biru langit menyambutnya saat tautan sudah memuat sempurna. Seungwoo tertegun. Byungchannya sudah sempurna, tapi dengan tangan dingin Seungyoon, Byungchannya terlihat seperti makhluk tidak nyata. Terlalu sempurna untuk ukuran manusia.

"Woo, itu soal yang _budgeting_ kemaren….anjir laki lu ganteng banget." 

"Anjing, ngagetin aja lu," kata Seungwoo sambil menoleh ke kirinya, tempat dimana suara tersebut berasal, "salam kek Van, bukannya tiba-tiba ngatain laki gue."

"Idih, ya lagian siapa yang ga kaget liat foto laki lu di _zoom_ sampe satu layar penuh. Untung ganteng," Evan menarik kursi dari kubikel sebelah, " _pre-wed_ nih?"

"He-eh."

"Widih, jangan di _zoom_ dong, gue mau ikut liat. Buat referensi gue sama Micha ntar."

Seungwoo memutar mata saat Evan memajukan kursi dan mencondongkan tubuh ke meja. "Referensi gimana, lu aja belum dikasih izin ngajak Micha keluar sama Krystal."

"Ssshhh, ga usah ikut campur. Pokonya pas lu kawin…," Seungwoo mengkoreksi otomatis dengan menggumamkan nikah, "iya, nikah. Kawin dah sering 'kan lu," Seungwoo meninju lengan Evan tiba-tiba, "Anjing, sakit bos...pokonya pas lu nikah, _plus_ _one_ gue Micha pokonya," kata Evan sambil mengusap lengannya yang baru ditonjok Seungwoo. 

Malas menanggapi Evan, perhatian Seungwoo dikembalikan pada layar. Kursornya diarahkan pada ikon panah, ditekannya sekali lalu foto di layar berganti menjadi foto mereka berdua di sebuah ruangan. Keduanya mengenakan setelan senada berwarna pastel dan saling bertatapan.

"Lah? Golden Dragon banget, Woo? Gue kira lo foto _pre-wedding_ dimana gitu soalnya sampe lo ngajuin cuti."

"Lu kaga inget tu resto kalo weekend ramenya kaya Dufan? Lagian tempat lain ga akan bisa ngegantiin arti Golden Dragon buat gue sama Byungchan."

"Lah iya, kok bisa-bisanya gue lupa. Lo pertama kali ketemu Byungchan pas kita semua dipaksa Ci Krystal buat reservasi ruang VIP dan makan siang bareng 'kan?"

"Mana ada Krystal maksa lu reservasi," potong Seungwoo, "yang ada elu yang maksa buat reservasi supaya diizinin ngajak Micha ngopi."

"Anjir lu buka luka lama. Tapi sumpah gue ga nyangka dari mesen ayam pengemis aja bisa bikin lu dapet jodoh kaya Byungchan."

"Itu yang namanya jodoh, Van. Ga ada yang tau kapan dan gimana lu ketemu jodoh. Gue aja masih ga percaya, seandainya lo kaga maksa nyeret gue ke sana, kayaknya gue sekarang masih single, pacaran sama kerjaan."

Seungwoo menekan lagi tetikusnya, foto berganti menjadi foto Seungwoo yang sedang duduk dan Byungchan yang berdiri tak jauh dari Seungwoo. "Sumpah, Woo, laki lu ganteng banget."

Seungwoo menulikan telinganya. Ditelitinya baik-baik ekspresi Byungchan dalam satu pose sebelum kembali menekan tetikus, merekam ekspresi Byungchan yang tertangkap kamera sampai akhirnya dia tiba pada foto yang mana dia dan Byungchan sepakat untuk mencetaknya dengan ukuran besar dan diletakkan dalam pigura terbaik. Foto dimana Byungchan dan dia sama-sama memegang secangkir teh, tertawa, dan bertatap-tatapan. 

"Van??Evan??", sayup-sayup terdengar Jinhyuk memanggil nama Evan berkali-kali namun si pemilik nama masih terpana melihat hasil foto _pre-wedding_ Seungwoo dan tunangannya. Evan, yang masih belum mengalihkan pandang dari layar komputer Seungwoo hanya mengangkat tangan kirinya ke udara, memberi tanda pada Jinhyuk bahwa dirinya sedang berada di kubikel Seungwoo. Tak lama terdengar suara langkah kaki mendekat, "Lu dicariin Mas Irham dari tadi, anjir. Ngapain sih lu?"

"Oh," katanya masih betah memandangi foto yang terpampang di layar, "ntar juga dia nelpon gue kalo urgen. Gue masih fokus nih liatin foto _pre-wed_ nya Seungwoo. Cakep bener hasilnya."

"Dih. Lu niat kerja ga sih," keluh Jinhyuk, yang kemudian memposisikan diri di belakang kursi Seungwoo dan Evan, "widih. Bisa banget ni fotografernya nangkep tatapan penuh cinta Seungwoo. Persis kaya pas Seungwoo liatin Byungchan masuk bawain ayam pengemis."

"Fotografernya siapa sih jadinya? Cowonya Ci Krys?"

"Ho-oh," gumam Seungwoo, "Mino juga sebenernya bisa kalo _pre-wedding_ , cuman Byungchan lebih cocok sama cara Yoon ambil gambar. Agak ga enak sih minta tolongnya karena 'kan Yoon jadi fotografer buat hobi aja, bukan fotografer profesional kaya Mino. Cuman karena Yoon pacarnya Krys dan Yoon kenal baik Byungchan, dia setuju-setuju aja sih jadinya, malah awalnya sama sekali gamau dibayar. Untung aja gue sama Byungchan keukeuh buat bayar karena gue bakal ngerasa ga tau diri banget kalo liat hasilnya sebagus ini."

"Lagian kalo dia minta bayaran pun, pantes-pantes aja kali Woo, lha hasilnya kaya gini," kata Evan sambil menunjuk layar, "setara sama pro."

Jinhyuk menganggukkan kepala antusias, "bisa buat referensi sih, meskipun gue yakin Yoon bakal susah buat dibujuk kalo gue nawarin _pre-wed_ ke dia."

"Iyalah, dia usahanya ga cuman satu tempat soalnya. Macem-macem dan dia takut keteteran kalo terlalu sering ambil job jadi fotografer. Ini aja cuman buat _pre-wed_. Buat hari H, tetep sama Mino."

"Eh, lu nanti pulang mau mampir ke studionya Mino 'kan, Woo?" Seungwoo menggumamkan ya sementara matanya masih terpaku pada layar, "nitip ambilin kartu nama sama pamflet paket _wedding_ , bisa?"

"Ngapain ngambil anjir, ni gue ada kontaknya, lu tinggal chat."

"Ga ah," tolak Jinhyuk, "takut disangka minta diskonan sama gratisan kalo gue bilang gue itu temen lo. Sekalian juga gue mau liat contoh foto _pre-wed_ lain yang pernah diambil dia."

"Oke deh. Lu ingetin aja ntar pas gue mau pulang."

Jinhyuk mengangguk dan ketiganya kembali melihat foto-foto _pre-wed_ lainnya dalam diam, kadang mengomentari latar foto diambil, atau mengomentari ekspresi penuh cinta yang memancar dari kedua pasangan pada foto lainnya. Kerumunan kecil mereka bubar saat kursor tak bisa menekan lagi ikon panah ke kanan dan menampilkan foto Byungchan yang mengenakan baju warna biru langit dengan latar ruang VIP. Pikiran Seungwoo semakin melayang kemana-mana, saat gawainya bergetar pelan, menandakan ada pesan masuk. Seungwoo tersenyum lebar saat tahu siapa yang mengiriminya pesan, meski dia sedikit mengernyit kala sadar sang pengirim pesan membombardir kotak pesannya berkali-kali sebelum Seungwoo akhirnya menyadari getar dari pesan yang terakhir masuk.

**My other half** : _Aku otw dianterin Sejun ya, pake motor. Ga ngebut kok._

**My other half** : _Udah sampeee!! Aku ga berani nunggu di lobi, jadi sekarang aku ikut antri jajanan di pertigaan depan. Ga tau nih antri apaan._

**My other half** : _OH ANTRI CILOK GORENG. OMG~~ KANGEN CILOK GORENG BORMA SETIABUDI!!!!_

**My other half** : _Kok kamu ga bilang depan kantor kamu ada jajanan enak gini? Aku sisain tiga tusuk ya~_

**My other half** : _aku tunggu di pos satpam._

***

Mobil Seungwoo terparkir sempurna di halaman depan studio milik Mino, Inner Circle, sekitar pukul setengah tujuh malam akibat banyak sekali mobil yang tumpah ruah ke jalan merayakan kemerdekaan setelah bekerja keras selama lima hari penuh. Seungwoo membuka kaitan sabuk pengaman ketika Byungchan melontarkan tanya, "hee? Ci Krys?"

Seungwoo mengikuti arah pandang Byungchan ke jendela besar di depan studio. Seorang wanita dengan rambut sebahu sedang duduk di sebelah Seungyoon yang duduk bersebelahan dengan pemilik studio, "loh? Tumben berani ninggalin resto di _golden_ _hour_ gini?"

"Ngomongin kawinan mereka sendiri kali, kak," Byungchan melepas kaitan sabun pengaman dan membuka pintu, "yuk?"

Seungwoo mengikuti Byungchan dan menekan tombol pada kunci mobilnya. Dirinya menunggu Byungchan memutari sisi depan mobil dan menggandeng tangannya sebelum membuka pintu studio. 

"Malam," sapa Byungchan ramah saat membuka pintu studio. Ketiga orang di dalam, Mino, Seungyoon dan Krystal, langsung menoleh ke arah pintu dan menjawab sapaan Byungchan nyaris berbarengan. Byungchan melayangkan senyum saat ketiganya menjawab meski selama sepersekian detik Krystal sempat menatap tajam ke arah Seungwoo akibat tangannya dan tangan Byungchan bertautan mesra. Seungwoo memilih mengabaikan tatapan itu dan melayangkan senyum sebelum ikut menyapa yang lain seperti kekasihnya, "malam, semuanya."

"Malam, ayo, duduk dulu Seungwoo, Byungchan," kata Mino yang bangkit berdiri dari kursi dan menarik kursi dari meja sebelahnya untuk diduduki Seungwoo dan Byungchan, "pasti macet banget ya kesini?"

"Lumayan kak," jawab Byungchan, "jadi gimana?"

"Waduh, _to the point_ banget nih?" tanya Mino sambil menekan tetikusnya, berkonsentrasi mencari sesuatu di komputernya, "oke, bentar ya, gue cari dulu _file_ nya."

Begitu Mino menemukan _file_ yang dimaksud, kelimanya larut dalam diskusi yang cukup alot mengenai paket _wedding_ yang ditawarkan oleh Mino. Baik Seungyoon, sebagai teman Byungchan dan juga salah satu dari pemilik Inner Circle, juga Mino sebagai salah satu dari lima fotografer Inner Circle dan pemilik lain dari Inner Circle, bersikukuh untuk memberi harga teman yang jauh dibawah harga standar yang dikenai studio pada pelanggan lain sementara Byungchan dan Seungwoo menolak ide tersebut mentah-mentah, apalagi setelah tahu hasil foto _pre-wedding_ mereka sebagus itu. Beruntung, Seungyoon membawa Krystal datang ke studio malam ini, jadi ketika keempatnya sama-sama bersikeras soal argumen masing-masing, wanita itu akan menengahi dengan pendapatnya yang brilian, memberi solusi yang tidak memberatkan Seungwoo dan Byungchan dari segi biaya, juga solusi yang tidak membuat Seungyoon dan Mino rugi dalam menetapkan harga pada teman. 

"Enaknya, gue bawa orang berapa nih? Gue rencananya bawa Jihoon, tapi kalo _venue_ nya kecil, gue bisa sendiri. Apalagi kalo temanya _private_ _wedding_ gitu. Takutnya bakal ngeganggu tamu kalo tim fotografer kebanyakan orang," kata Mino sambil menatap pasangan Krystal - Seungyoon dan pasangan Seungwoo - Byungchan bergantian.

"Menurut gue, lu tetep bawa Jihoon ga sih? _Venue_ nya emang kecil, tapi lu mau gimana-gimana bakal butuh back up fotografer, meskipun Yoon juga pasti bawa kamera," jawab Krystal yang melirik Seungyoon yang tersenyum simpul, "tapi gue yakin Yoon juga ga bisa bergerak bebas kesana kemari mengingat gue dan Yoon bakal jadi pusat perhatian selanjutnya."

Mino menganggukkan kepala setuju sambil mengetikkan sesuatu pada komputernya.

"Ya lagian, Byungchan maunya foto _wedding_ ga hanya terpusat pada kami. Tapi juga pada orang-orang yang datang untuk kasih doa dan selamat buat kami. Pasti ada berbagai macam ekspresi dan suasana bahagia dari sana meskipun bukan kami berdua yang jadi objek utamanya," tambah Seungwoo yang sempat-sempatnya bertukar senyum dengan Byungchan selama berbicara, yang tentu saja mendapat lirikan tajam dari Krystal, lagi-lagi.

"Nah, setuju gue. Berarti Mino fokus ke pengantin, Jihoon fokus ke tamu undangan, gitu?" Seungyoon memastikan.

Byungchan mengangguk penuh semangat, "Nah, iya! Bukannya aku gak percaya sama jepretan kak Jihoon ya, tapi aku maunya sama kak Mino aja."

"Tenang, Chan. Untuk itu, lo ga perlu khawatir. Jihoon juga belum banyak pengalaman di _wedding_ jadi gue pasti ga akan ngasih dia tugas seberat itu. Tapi buat nangkep suasana dan ekspresi tamu undangan, gue yakin, dia ahlinya. Lo ga usah khawatir. Gue sama tim bakal berusaha maksimal di hari spesial lo."

"Oh ya, Woo, jadinya lo mau nambah cetak yang mana? Yang _request_ an lo, udah jadi, tinggal bawa nih," tanya Seungyoon sambil menyolek Mino untuk membuka _file_ berisi foto _pre-wedding_ Seungwoo - Byungchan.

Merasa bahwa dia dan Byungchan tidak dilibatkan dalam pembicaraan, Krystal kemudian membuka obrolan dengan Byungchan, "gimana kedai?"

"Aman, Ci. Semenjak ditinggal ke Singkawang, Sejun jauh lebih pede kalo aku tinggal sendiri di kedai. Cuman dia masih takut kalo Koh Andre yang disuruh Cici buat bantu-bantu di kedai."

"Sejunnya aja yang penakut. Andre loh, yang paling ramah dan sabar ngajarin anak-anak baru di resto," kata Krystal sambil melirik Seungyoon yang sibuk mencatat pesanan Seungwoo sementara Mino menghilang entah kemana. "Udah bilang sama Sejun soal rencana kamu?" 

"Belum sih Ci. Cuman aku udah bilang soal Subin mau _part-time_ di kedai selama kita uji coba nambah jam operasional."

"Ga perlu uji coba, Byungchan," kata Krystal gemas, "penilaian Krystal ga pernah salah."

"Iya deh, bos kecilnya Pecinan," Byungchan memutar mata. Mino sudah kembali ke kursi dengan dua bungkusan besar yang sepertinya berisi pigura. Seungwoo tersenyum lebar saat bungkusan itu berpindah ke tangannya, lalu bungkusan itu dipegangnya hati-hati.

"Beres?" tanya Krystal pada Seungyoon yang kemudian membantu gadis itu untuk berdiri dan mengenakan cardigannya.

"Tinggal _briefing_ aja sama Jihoon, kok. Tapi kayanya besok aku mampir sini lagi, ada _request_ tambahan dari Seungwoo buat yang _pre-wedding_."

"Oke deh. Jangan lupa ya malemnya kamu ke resto."

"Iya sayang. Ga lupa kalo yang itu," kata Seungyoon sambil menepuk pundak Krystal, "Kalian mau kemana lagi nih sekarang?"

"Oh? Gatau Ko, mau muter muter dulu aja kayanya. Habis bingung mau makan apa."

"Bareng aja sama kita, gimana?" tawar Seungyoon, "gue sama Krystal lagi mau makan makan _seafood_ sih."

"Gimana, kak?" Byungchan menoleh pada Seungwoo yang membawa dua bungkusan besar. 

"Ikut aja sih, daripada lo ngabisin pertamax," seloroh Krystal, "ato lo gamau ikut karena masih takut ama gue?"

"Mana ada gue takut, Krys. Lagian lo bawa pawang juga, tambah aja gue ga takut."

"Jadi gimana?" desak Byungchan.

"Ikut deh, tapi awas aja kalo makanannya ga enak.

"Sejak kapan rekomendasi Krystal berakhir ga enak," jawab Seungyoon yang mencium pipi Krystal supaya wanita itu tidak menyikut Seungwoo, "tunangan gue gitu."

***

"Boleh, sayang, pesen bir aja. Aku pesenin soda aja gapapa. Kamu perlu napas dikit, kalo kamu lupa. Urusan resto, nikahan Byungchan, nikahan kita, bikin kamu pusing 'kan semingguan ini?" bujuk Seungyoon, "Gapapa, pesen aja. Mau pesen yang lain juga boleh. Nanti aku yang bilang sama Mama kalo kamu kebanyakan minum."

Krystal membalikkan buku menu dengan pelan seolah tak mendengar bujukan kekasihnya, namun menuliskan bir sebanyak dua botol sebagai minumannya. Byungchan mengulum senyum sementara Krystal menyerahkan kertas berisi pesanan ke pegawai yang lewat. Kedai _seafood_ yang menjadi tujuan mereka untuk makan malam, cukup ramai meski sekarang bukan malam minggu. Kebanyakan pengunjung masih mengenakan setelan formal khas pegawai kantoran, cukup kontras dengan mereka berempat yang mengenakan setelan kasual. 

"Sayang banget ya, ga nyediain opsi rebus pake jahe ato kukus. Padahal kalo _seafood_ nya seger, tanpa bumbu apapun udah enak banget," komentar Byungchan sambil menunjukkan papan menu. 

Krystal menoleh dan kembali menghadap Byungchan, "kamu kebanyakan dibutakan sama kepiting Shanghai rebus aja kali. _Seafood_ ditambah bumbu macem macem bikin nagih tau gak."

"Iya sih, tapi tetep favoritku kepiting rebus air jahe aja. Enak."

"Chan, percaya deh sama Cici, kepiting dikasih saus padang tuh bikin kamu ga inget kalo ada makhluk jahat bernama kolesterol."

"Stop. Bawa-bawa kolesterol bikin makan ga nikmat," keluh Seungwoo sambil menggestur stop, "habis makan aja, mawas diri banyakin sayur sama buah."

Seungyoon tertawa melihat kekasihnya merengut lucu karena ucapannya dipotong Seungwoo, "lucu banget deh liat Seungwoo udah berani jahil ke Krystal. Dulu mana ada…"

"Ck, dulu baru diliatin aja langsung gagap-gagap trus langsung salting pas gue yang datengin mejanya. Abis ketara banget dia mau nyuri-nyuri kesempatan buat ngobrol sama Byungchan."

"Eh, bentar-bentar. Seungwoo suka Byungchan pas mereka ketemu pertama kali waktu Seungwoo ramean sama temen-temennya reservasi ruang VIP, 'kan?"

"Bukan," jawab Krystal dan Seungwoo berbarengan. Seungyoon dan Byungchan melongo kaget namun tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan ekspresi kaget Seungwoo. Seungwoo jelas kaget karena dia tak menyangka Krystal tahu bahwa dia menyukai Byungchan jauh sebelum kejadian ayam pengemis di ruang VIP. Krystal mendengus sewaktu melihat Seungwoo masih membeku di kursi, "dia suka Byungchan waktu anaknya baru gabung Golden Dragon. Gue tebak sih, karena liat visual Byungchan waktu bagiin selebaran promo makan siang di pecinan waktu itu, soalnya waktu dia berhasil dapet duduk di meja pojok, mukanya celingukan nyariin Byungchan. Trus waktu Byungchan yang ngambil pesenan dia, senyumnya lebar banget. Persis Joker. Nyeremin," jelas Krystal, "makanya waktu dia dateng ke Golden Crown kedua kalinya, gue jutekin aja. Ga sedikit pelanggan resto waktu itu yang berniat aneh sama Byungchan. Gue pikir dia sama. Taunya engga," Krystal menahan napas seolah kalimatnya masih memiliki lanjutan, namun kemudian dia hanya menghembuskan napas keras, apalagi setelah bertukar tatap dengan pria di depannya. 

Seungwoo melirik Byungchan yang salah tingkah, telinganya merah padam sementara dia dan Krystal beradu pandang dalam diam, mungkin bertelepati soal lanjutan kalimat Krystal. Seungyoon mengusap lembut kepala Krystal, membujuknya untuk menghentikan adu pandang dengan Byungchan, "ya, yang penting kamu tau 'kan kalo Seungwoo tulus sama Byungchan? Bukan niat aneh-aneh?"

"Iya."

"Trus kalo Evan, gimana?" tanya Seungwoo, "denger-denger dia mau ngajak Micha jadi _plus_ _one_ nya di kawinan gue?"

"Haa! Kalo dia sanggup ngelakuin syarat terakhir, ya silahkan aja," Krystal menjawab ringan, "gue masih kurang yakin sama dia, gatau kenapa."

Obrolan terputus saat pesanan mereka datang. Cumi bakar, tumis kangkung, udang goreng saus mentega, tumis kerang dan kepiting saus padang disajikan dengan satu bakul nasi panas beserta dua botol bir dan tiga botol soda. Byungchan mengendus piring berisi kepiting saus padang yang terletak di depannya, ragu apakah dia akan cocok dengan saus sepekat itu. 

"Cicipin sausnya dulu," Krystal memberi saran hati-hati, "kalau ga suka makan kerang aja."

Byungchan menyendok secuil saus dari piring ke atas sendok kecil miliknya. Byungchan mencecapkan lidahnya beberapa kali setelah menjilat isi sendok. "Mayan sih, bumbunya ga sekenceng dugaan aku."

Seungwoo menyendokkan salah satu capit kepiting dari piring besar ke piring Byungchan. Setelahnya dia mengenakan sarung tangan plastik dan mulai membuka cangkang kepiting yang menutupi daging pada capitnya. Seungwoo meneliti sekali lagi daging capit yang sudah tak tertutupi cangkang sebelum mencocolkannya pada saus padang di piring. 

"Aaaa?" Seungwoo menyorongkan daging capit berlumur saus ke mulut Byungchan. Diliriknya Krystal dan Seungyoon yang mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, memberinya semangat untuk mencoba sajian kepiting tersebut. Byungchan membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan daging capit masuk ke mulutnya. 

"Gigit, Chan," perintah Seungwoo, yang kemudian memasukkan kaki kepiting sisa Byungchan ke dalam mulutnya. Ketiganya menatap Byungchan penuh antisipasi sementara Byungchan mengunyah daging capit lambat-lambat, mencoba menikmati perpaduan saus dan daging capit yang gurih dan kenyal. Byungchan menyunggingkan senyum perlahan, yang langsung membuat ketiganya juga menyunggingkan senyum.

"Hmmm," gumam Byungchan, "enak."

"Kan!", Krystal memekik senang, "kebanyakan makan kepiting Shanghai rebus kamu tuh, sampe tutup mata kalo kepiting dikasih saus padang juga enak."

"Iya deh. Tapi ini bumbunya ga pekat kaya bayanganku, deh, makanya aku suka. Jahenya kerasa, aku suka. Trus, ini...kayanya pake kemiri ga sih? Wanginya samar tapi lumayan kecium. Indonesia banget ga sih kalo udah pake kemiri," Byungchan menyendok setengah kepiting utuh ke atas piringnya dan menuang saus banyak-banyak di atas nasi hangat, "sausnya juga ga bau tepung sama berserabut ya, berarti pengentalnya telur. Pantes gurih banget."

"Sayang," panggil Seungwoo sambil setengah tertawa, " _review_ nya abis makan aja gimana? Yoon sama Krystal udah kelaperan nungguin kamu monopoli piring kepiting."

"Eh iya, maaf ya Ci, Koh," Byungchan tersenyum apologetik ke arah Krystal dan Seungyoon yang memandangnya sayang sambil tertawa kecil. Seungyoon bahkan menggumam tak apa saat Byungchan menyendokkan sausnya sedikit lebih cepat. 

"Santai Byungchan," sahut Krystal sambil membantu membawakan piring berisi kepiting saus padang dari tangan Byungchan ke tangan Seungyoon, "kalau mau tambah bilang aja ya. Kalo calon suami kamu ga mau bayarin, biar Cici yang bayar."

"Mana ada!", sahut Seungyoon dan Seungwoo bersamaan, membuat Krystal tertawa karena keduanya nyaris menumpahkan soda saking bersemangatnya menjawab. 

"Bakal ada adu mulut ga sih, nanti di kasir?" tanya Krystal pelan ke arah Byungchan yang mulai mengunyah daging kepiting. 

"Sumpah ya, aku heran sama kak Seungwoo sama kak Evan, kenapa mesti takut banget sama Cici, padahal aslinya iseng gini?"

Krystal mengulum senyum. Belum tahu saja Byungchan soal syarat terakhirnya untuk Evan. Mulutnya bergerak untuk membuka obrolan, namun Seungyoon berkata, "Makan dulu, Krys. Ngobrolnya nanti sambil minum bir."

Krystal menurut dan membuat Seungwoo bertukar pandang penuh arti dengan Seungyoon.

***

Adu mulut yang diramal Krystal berakhir lumayan heboh sampai-sampai Krystal dan Byungchan harus menahan malu akibat Seungwoo dan Seungyoon yang sama-sama bersikukuh membayar semua makanan mereka. Adu mulut berakhir ketika Byungchan tiba-tiba menyelipkan uang ke kasir dan menunggu hingga struk pembayaran dicetak dan ditunjukkan ke depan muka Seungwoo dan Seungyoon yang masih sibuk adu argumen. 

"Sori ya, Woo, Chan," kata Seungyoon sambil menggandeng Krystal menuju mobilnya, "lain kali kita makan bareng, aku yang bayarin, ga boleh nolak."

"Siap koh," jawab Byungchan, "gih koh, duluan, Ci Krys udah ngantuk banget itu."

Byungchan terkikik waktu Krystal mendelik, namun tetap melambai saat Seungyoon dan Krystal menjauh. Samar-samar terdengar omelan Krystal, "yang minum bir aku, kok yang bikin rusuh kamu?" , saat mereka berdua berhenti di depan mobil mereka dan membiarkan Krystal masuk mobil terlebih dahulu. 

"Kamu juga masuk, yuk? Nanti masuk angin loh."

Byungchan mengangguk. Seungwoo kemudian juga masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan melajukan mobil menuju apartemennya. Seungwoo harus mulai menyicil kepindahannya ke apartemen baru mereka berdua, jadi setiap akhir pekan Byungchan akan menyempatkan diri membantu Seungwoo mengepak barang. Malam sudah cukup larut ketika mereka mengakhiri santap malam di kedai _seafood_ , jadi Byungchan memutuskan untuk sekalian bermalam saja di apartemen Seungwoo daripada membiarkan lelaki itu menjemputnya kembali di flat besok pagi. 

Jalanan ibukota masih ramai namun sudah jauh lebih lengang jika dibandingkan dengan kondisi jalan saat _rush hour_ petang tadi. Radio di mobil Seungwoo mengumandangkan lagu-lagu jazz yang menenangkan sementara Seungwoo melajukan mobil dalam kecepatan sedang. Tangan kanan Byungchan digenggam lembut oleh tangan kiri Seungwoo, kadang dilepas dan diletakkan di atas paha Seungwoo, ketika lelaki itu memindahkan gigi, namun tangan kanannya lebih banyak berada dalam genggaman tangan kiri Seungwoo. 

Mobil mereka berhenti sempurna sebelum garis putih yang melintang antara ruang henti khusus motor dan jalan biasa. Seungwoo mengangkat tangan kanan Byungchan dan mengarahkannya ke bibirnya. Dia mengecup sayang tangan Byungchan sampai lampu merah berganti menjadi hijau dan melajukan kembali mobilnya. 

Byungchan mendengus pelan, senang karena dilimpahi sayang oleh Seungwoo. Dirinya menatap lelaki di sebelahnya, masih tak percaya bahwa lelaki ini juga yang akan menjadi suaminya dalam hitungan bulan. Dirinya menyunggingkan senyum sebelum melontarkan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi cukup menganggu pikirannya.

"Kak."

"Ya, sayang?"

"Yang tadi kata Ci Krys, bener?"

Yang ditanya mengernyit, mencari potongan-potongan percakapan dengan Krystal di kedai _seafood_ dalam benaknya. Agak lama dia mengernyit hingga alisnya bertaut sebelum kemudian menggumam, "oh."

"Bener?"

Tangan kanan Byungchan diangkat lagi ke bibirnya untuk dikecup, "bener."

"Wah…", Byungchan meremas tangan kiri Seungwoo dengan cukup kuat, pertanda dia cukup terkejut dengan pengakuan Seungwoo barusan. " Aku emang inget kalo pertama kali kita ketemu emang bukan di ruang VIP itu, tapi pas aku kebagian tugas bagiin selebaran itu. Ga nyangka aja kamu udah suka sama aku dari waktu itu, soalnya aku kan cuman pelayan doang, mana buluk lagi."

Seungwoo tidak menjawab sampai mereka lagi-lagi dihentikan lampu merah di perempatan. Saat mobilnya berhenti sempurna, Seungwoo menoleh ke arah Byungchan, "kata siapa buluk? Aku ga mikir kalo kamu buluk kok. Malah kamu lagi ganteng-gantengnya. Ibukota panasnya bukan main, tapi kamu masih nyebarin brosur ga kenal capek sambil senyum tulus, ga peduli kalo banyak yang ngambil brosur buat dibuang lagi, ga jauh dari kamu berdiri. Siapa yang ga bakal tertarik buat kenal kamu lebih jauh setelah liat orang sesabar itu?"

Pandangan Seungwoo sudah kembali ke jalanan, sementara Byungchan masih meresapi kata-kata Seungwoo. "Kamu ga kepikiran buat mikir kalo semua itu aku lakuin karena tuntutan pekerjaan?"

"Pikiran kesana jelas ada, tapi kalo beneran karena tuntutan pekerjaan, harusnya kamu ga akan peduli sama brosur yang dibuang sembarangan. Tapi kamu peduli, Chan," katanya sambil menginjak pedal gas dan membelokkan mobil ke kanan, "brosur yang belum lecek ato kena noda kamu bagiin lagi, sementara yang udah jelek kamu buangin ke tong sampah. Bagi orang, sikap kamu ga ada artinya tapi buatku engga. Ga semua orang peduli untuk ngelakuin pekerjaannya dengan tulus, sampai tingkat terkecil. Itu yang bikin aku nekat ninggalin antrian gado-gado legendaris yang tinggal dua orang lagi, untuk iseng nyobain resto yang ada di brosur."

Byungchan meremas pelan tangan kiri Seungwoo dan menunggu hingga lelaki itu melajukan mobil menuju basement apartemen dan memarkirkannya sempurna di spot langganannya. Laki-laki itu mengecup tangan Byungchan sekali lagi, sembari berkata, "aku pikir kesempatanku udah hilang waktu kedua kalinya aku kesana, kamu ga ada dan Krys asem banget mukanya waktu ambil pesenanku. Tapi gatau kenapa, aku malah semakin penasaran dengan sikap Krys yang protektif banget sama kamu sampe akhirnya dia kecolongan. Aku berhasil ketemu kamu lagi waktu resto lagi hectic-hecticnya dan Krys gabisa ambil pesenanku. Kamu tau ga sih, waktu aku bayar, Krys dengan to the pointnya bilang buat deketin kamu, aku harus ngelakuin seabrek syarat yang ga mudah? Aku bisa Chan, lakuin itu semua sampe aku mentok di syarat terakhir. Syarat yang bener-bener bikin aku nyerah untuk deketin kamu. Sampe akhirnya aku diseret Evan buat ikut makan malem disini. Aku bahagia banget ngeliat kamu yang dengan bangga nganterin ayam pengemis buatanmu ke meja trus senyum ramah banget saat kami bilang masakanmu enak. Disitu aku yakin, aku gaboleh nyerah buat kamu. Besoknya, aku dateng ke resto lagi buat kasih syarat terakhir, dan Krys bilang, dia udah kasih izin buatku deketin kamu dan dia bilang semua syarat yang dia minta udah ga berlaku."

Byungchan menunduk malu kala Seungwoo selesai bercerita. Dia tahu kenapa Krystal tiba-tiba (bukan tiba-tiba juga sebetulnya karena dia juga yang menunda untuk memberitahu Krystal) membatalkan serangkaian syarat pada Seungwoo, dan setelah mendapatkan pengakuan sepanjang ini dari Seungwoo, Byungchan tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan alasannya mengapa.

"Sebenernya kalo aku jujur ke Ci Krys dari awal, kamu ga akan sampe kesusahan mikirin syarat terakhirnya kak. Aku cukup bilang kalo aku tertarik sama kamu sejak pertemuan kedua kita, sejak aku yang ambil pesenanmu dan kamu yang ekspresif banget kalo makan, maka Ci Krys juga ga akan ngelarang orang untuk deketin aku lagi, karena akunya sendiri yang mau. Bukan sekali dua kali aku liat berbagai macam ekspresi orang ketika makan, tapi waktu ngeliat ekspresi kamu, aku jadi penasaran gimana rasanya masakin kamu seumur hidup. Hahaha, jauh banget ya mikirnya padahal interaksi aku sama kamu cuman tatap-tatapan dan tukeran senyum waktu kamu makan. Trus, aku kecewa banget karena kamu ga dateng lagi ke resto sampe aku liat kamu dateng lagi bareng Evan. Aku berdoa setengah mati di dapur gimana caranya supaya kalian pesen ayam pengemis dan rupanya Ci Krys denger aku berdoa waktu kalian minta dibawain menu. Ci Krys akhirnya sadar kalo aku tertarik sama kamu, makanya Ci Krys maksa banget 'kan supaya kalian pesen ayam pengemis?" Seungwoo mengangguk takjub, "dan dia akhirnya ngasih lampu hijau buat kamu setelah liat gimana kita tukeran pandang waktu kamu makan. Dia paham kalo kamu tertarik sama aku dan aku tertarik juga sama kamu."

Seungwoo kehilangan kata-kata, tak percaya bahwa momen di ruang VIP justru bukanlah momen yang paling berkesan buat Byungchan. Melainkan momen dimana Krystal kecolongan dan membiarkan Byungchan mengambil pesanan Seungwoo, lalu mengizinkan mereka berbicara lewat tatapan mata. 

"Sumpah deh, aku mau sungkem sama Krystal kalo gini caranya," kata Seungwoo setengah frustasi dan setengah tak percaya, "itu kalo dia ga nyadar kayanya kita ga akan sampe detik ini."

Byungchan tersenyum dan meraih tangan kiri Seungwoo untuk dikecup, "yang harusnya disungkemin itu diri kamu sendiri ga sih? Bayangin kalo kamu bukan tipe orang yang ambil risiko untuk nyoba hal baru. Mungkin kayanya aku tetep bagiin brosur Golden Dragon, bukannya buka kedai sendiri."

"Iya sih."

"Lagian Ci Krys tu cuman perantara Tuhan aja supaya kita ketemu. Udah takdirnya, kali kita sampe di detik ini. Kecuali kamu nolak fakta kalo aku jodoh kamu."

"Mana ada!" , Seungwoo menyergah sekuat tenaga, "ga ada ceritanya aku nolak, malah aku berterima kasih sama Tuhan karena kamu jodoh aku."

"Bagus deh kalo gitu, soalnya kalo kamu nolak, aku belum tentu bisa balikin semua uang yang kamu keluarin buat nikahan kita."

Byungchan tertawa tanpa suara ketika Seungwoo membuka kaitan sabuk pengamannya dengan brutal lalu menghambur memeluk Byungchan sekuat tenaga, "ga ada ya aku nolak."

"Iya kak, iya. Percaya."

Byungchan menepuk-nepuk punggung Seungwoo lembut, berusaha menenangkan pikiran Seungwoo yang meluber karena pengakuannya (dan keisengannya). 

"Chan."

"Hmm?" Byungchan menepuk punggung Seungwoo untuk terakhir kali karena lelaki itu kembali ke kursi dan memegang kedua tangannya, menatapnya penuh-penuh.

"Nikahnya besok aja yuk?"

"Orang gila." 

Adapun momen yang paling ingin diletakkan Seungwoo di dalam daftar momen favoritnya dengan Byungchan, adalah momen saat ini, dimana dia dan Byungchan menertawakan kebodohan masing-masing di masa mereka sedang pendekatan ataupun masa pacaran, sambil bergandengan tangan mesra menuju apartemen Seungwoo. Pembahasan mengenai kebodohan mereka masih belum berakhir bahkan ketika keduanya sudah mengenakan piyama tidur dan menahan kuap di atas ranjang milik Seungwoo. Kurang dari dua bulan lagi, pikir Seungwoo, sampai hidupnya merasa lengkap karena akan ada Byungchan yang menemani sisa hidupnya. 


	6. Sup Ayam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini dibuat berdasarkan tema bulan Agustus pada tagar SeungchanBahagia2020 di media sosial twitter
> 
> Chapter ini menderitakan tentang Byungchan dan urusan kedainya yang semakin rumit setiap harinya

"Kayanya Byungchan beneran butuh rehat deh, Bang," celetuk Sejun saat Seungwoo dan Sejun sama-sama disuruh untuk menunggu oleh Agung di salah satu ruang VIP yang tidak direservasi di lantai dua. Sejun menunggu Andre yang masih sibuk di dapur dengan koki baru yang akan bergabung dengan Sejun dan Byungchan di Lotus Merah sedangkan Seungwoo menunggu Byungchan yang masih berdiskusi alot dengan Krystal di ruangannya. "Tiap habis diskusi sama Ci Krys, mukanya kerut-kerut kayak habis mikirin sesuatu yang berat."

"Ya 'kan perluasan bisnis hal yang berat, Sejun. Mana kalian lagi gak terima makan di tempat selama tembok dijebol supaya nyambung sama ruko sebelah 'kan?"

"Byungchan maunya tutup toko selama seminggu, supaya bisa cepet beres, tapi pelanggan sama Ci Krys keberatan. Katanya mending tetep buka meskipun ga boleh makan di tempat. Byungchan masih kesel soalnya dia takut tetep ada debu-debu gak keliatan lolos ke dapur. Jadinya Ci Krys ngalah selama Lotus Merah di renov kecil seminggu, kita minjem dapurnya Golden Dragon buat pesenan  _ delivery _ ," jelas Sejun yang matanya menerawang jauh, berusaha mengingat kejadian beberapa hari lalu, "Byungchan belum cerita emangnya Bang?"

Seungwoo menggeleng, "ga tega Jun. Keliatan banget dia kalo lagi capek dan banyak pikiran, jadi semingguan kemaren cuman makan malem bareng, anter ke flat, trus gue pulang. Nanti juga kalo beban pikirannya berkurang, dia juga cerita sendiri. Koki barunya gimana Jun? Gue sempet ngobrol sekilas sama Krys kayanya kalian bertiga sempet ada adu argumen waktu pas perekrutan?"

"Duh bang," Sejun bergidik ngeri sebelum melanjutkan, "gue pikir 'kan cuman wawancara sebentar soal udah bisa masak apa aja, ada kemauan belajar masakan Cina apa engga, taunya Byungchan punya kriteria lain dan Ci Krystal punya kriteria yang jauh beda dari gue sama Byungchan. Asli deh Bang, pening banget. Gue sama Ci Krystal udah oke sama satu kandidat, Byungchan ga _sreg_ karena impresi pertama kandidat itu ke dia ga bagus. Gue sama Byungchan udah oke sama kandidat lain, Ci Krystal nolak mentah-mentah karena katanya aura gue sama aura kandidatnya ga cocok sama sekali. Dan ketika Byungchan sama Ci Krystal satu suara, gue yang nolak karena gue ngerasa ada _miss_ aja sama dia. Tiga hari Bang, begitu terus sampe datenglah kandidat yang sekarang lagi diospek Ko Andre. Ketika kita udah bingung banget nyari siapa lagi, taunya malah dapet kenalannya Yoga, yang jaga toko obat herbal depan." 

"Syukur deh kalo emang udah nemu. Gimana orangnya?"

"Pas banget Bang, puji Tuhan. Anaknya ga ngeluh waktu diajarin ala  _ spartan  _ sama Ko Andre terus waktu kami masak bareng, udah ada  _ chemistry _ nya gitu Bang. Pokonya udah klop banget."

"Berarti tinggal tunggu renov beres terus kalian mulai jalan pake jam kerja baru ya?" 

"Simpelnya sih gitu, tapi Byungchan sama Ci Krystal kalo lagi diskusi soalan jam kerja baru ini, bener-bener panjang kali lebar Bang mumetnya. Banyak rencana cadangan, banyak oret-oret kasar buat proyeksi keuangan juga. Terus Bang, lo tau 'kan kalo adeknya Ci Krystal nanti juga mau bantu sambilan di kedai?", Seungwoo mengangguk, "kita pikir Subin tuh bisa dateng seminggu full, taunya gabisa. Mana di hari dia ga bisa sambilan tuh biasanya pas hari dimana kedai rusuh banget. Kasian Byungchan Bang, kalo dia mesti jaga di depan sama masak juga."

Seungwoo terlihat berpikir selama beberapa saat lalu membuka kunci layar gawainya dan mencari sesuatu di aplikasi obrolannya lalu berdeham agak keras saat apa yang dicari telah ditemukannya, "Jun."

"Ya Bang?"

"Buat yang bantu jadi pelayan, ga ada kriteria khusus kayak koki 'kan?"

"Harusnya sih engga ya Bang, yang penting dia bisa layanin pelanggan sebaik mungkin, plus tahu betul makanan yang kami jual di kedai, jadi ketika ada pelanggan minta rekomendasi, dia bisa ngejelasin dengan baik. Kenapa emangnya Bang?"

"Sepupu gue lagi nyari sambilan. Barangkali cocok gitu maksud gue, daripada lu nyari jauh-jauh gitu."

"Coba aja Bang, ngobrol sama Ci Krys. Meskipun dia bukan pemilik Lotus Merah, tapi pengambil keputusan tetep di Ci Krys, soalnya….puji Tuhan, Ci!", Sejun setengah berteriak kala mendengar suara Krystal dan Byungchan mendekat ke ruangan VIP, "Bang Seungwoo punya berita lumayan bagus!"

Krystal dan Byungchan langsung masuk ke ruangan VIP, begitu mendengar kata lumayan bagus. Krystal melempar senyum singkat ke arah Seungwoo, sementara Byungchan memberi senyum lelahnya. Seungwoo tersenyum, berusaha menguatkan Byungchan karena hari ini sudah tersisa sedikit lagi. 

"Apa beritanya?", todong Krystal, langsung pada intinya.

"Soal sambilan buat pelayan. Kayaknya sepupu gue bisa kalo lo mau. Anaknya udah lulus kuliah dan sekarang lagi sibuk _freelance_. Pacarnya ribet nyuruh dia cari sambilan soalnya kalo gak gitu, sepupu gue ga akan keluar dari rumah sama sekali dan pacarnya takut dia jadi lupa cara komunikasi sama orang, langsung, _face_ _to_ _face_. Gimana?"

"Dia bisa komitmen bagi waktu antara sambilan sama  _ freelance _ ga? Mengingat gue cuman butuh orang yang bisa bantu kedai Byungchan pas  _ peak hours _ ."

"Gue jamin, dia bisa. Ato gue suruh ketemu lo, Sejun sama Byungchan dulu aja, biar yakin?"

"Boleh. Senin, oke 'kan?", tanya Krystal ke Sejun dan Byungchan yang langsung mengangkat jempolnya dan mengangguk, " Oke Woo, sepupu lo tolong ke sini jam 10 ya, buat ketemu gue."

"Sip. Sekarang Byungchannya udah boleh gue bawa pulang, Krys?", tanya Seungwoo sambil tersenyum jahil.

Krystal mendengus dan berkata, "iya, bawa aja. Besok ga usah pindahan dulu aja kalo lo capek, Chan."

"Gak," tolak Byungchan, "Beberes itu salah satu cara pelepas stress gue setelah mabok dijejelin angka sama lo seminggu _full_."

Krystal tertawa keras-keras, "oke oke. Sebagai permintaan maaf gue, makan malem dibayarin gue, terserah mau pilih apa aja. Gue yang masak."

"Nambah minuman enak boleh gak?" 

"Boleh. Tapi laki lu ga boleh minum."

"Yes!!!"

Seungwoo hanya bisa tertawa masam saat Krystal mengucapkan titahnya untuk tidak minum. Dia juga butuh penyegaran tetapi dia tidak menolak titah Krystal sama sekali karena Byungchan lebih membutuhkan penyegaran saat ini.

***

Byungchan lebih banyak menikmati makanan dalam diam sementara Seungwoo dan Sejun sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan Kookheon, koki baru yang akan menjadi partner Sejun mulai minggu depan. Semua orang yang duduk di sekitar meja tahu bahwa Byungchan sedang butuh waktu untuk kabur dari obrolannya dengan Krystal yang entah apapun itu, tadi, jadi semuanya tak berusaha mengajak bicara Byungchan. Seungwoo juga membiarkan Byungchan tertidur di mobil selama perjalanan pulang dari Golden Dragon ke apartemen Seungwoo, bukannya menemani pria itu menyetir menembus kemacetan di hari Jum'at malam. 

"Sayang, bangun gih. Udah sampe."

Byungchan menggeliat pelan dan mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali lalu mengedarkan pandang ke kanan dan kiri. Mobil Seungwoo sudah terparkir di tempat biasa dan mesin mobil sudah dimatikan. "Duh, maaf ya Sayang, aku malah tidur."

"Udah gapapa. Mau aku gendong sekalian gak sampe kamar?"

"Aku tuh cuman capek pikiran ya bukan capek otak."

"Mau gendong gak?", tanya Seungwoo lagi dengan pertanyaan yang sama.

Byungchan meraih tangan Seungwoo dan menggenggamnya lembut lalu mencicit pelan, "mau…"

Seungwoo tertawa lalu melepas sabuk pengamannya dan bertanya, "sekalian sama dimandiin trus digulung di selimut trus dipeluk sampe pagi gak?"

"Iya."

"Siap sayang. _Anything_ _for you_."

***

Sisa barang yang harus Seungwoo bawa ke apartemen barunya dan Byungchan, rupanya tidak begitu banyak seperti dugaan Byungchan, tetapi tumpukan dus yang berisi campuran barangnya dan barang Seungwoo di apartemen baru sudah menumpuk, menunggu untuk dibuka dan dirapikan di tempat baru. Setelah sarapan dan mengepak beberapa barang yang tersisa, mereka langsung berangkat ke apartemen baru mereka yang tidak terlalu jauh letaknya dari flat Byungchan. Jika hari ini mereka dapat menyelesaikan membereskan barang di apartemen baru, maka Seungwoo sudah mulai bisa menempati apartemen baru mereka per hari ini, sementara Byungchan masih tetap tinggal di flatnya sampai mereka resmi menikah. Keputusan yang cukup aneh memang, mengingat mereka sudah biasa menginap di rumah satu sama lain ketika akhir minggu tiba, tapi Seungwoo menghargai keputusan Byungchan karena dia harus memfokuskan pikirannya pada kedai saat ini, sebelum meninggalkan kedai untuk bulan madu. 

Sesampainya di apartemen baru pun, mereka langsung berbagi tugas, Seungwoo fokus pada kamar tidur, Byungchan pada bagian dapur dan ruang tengah. Mereka berusaha semaksimal mungkin supaya apartemen mereka setidaknya bisa layak untuk digunakan untuk tidur nanti malam. Tak banyak percakapan yang terjadi dan lebih banyak nyanyian Seungwoo yang terdengar saat gawainya memutar lagu kesukaannya dengan volume suara paling keras. Sesekali Seungwoo dan Byungchan bertukar kata, tetapi lebih banyak didominasi dengan, "kanebo bersih dimana, Yang?", ataupun, "cairan pembersihnya aku isiin lagi ya ke botol."

Byungchan baru menemukan kembali keinginannya untuk berbicara dengan kekasihnya itu tepat saat dia selesai mengelap seluruh perabotan dapur dan konter dengan kanebo bersih dan memandang dapurnya dengan tatapan puas. Byungchan mengambil saputangan handuk dari saku celananya dan mengusapnya ke dahi, dimana keringatnya banyak sekali muncul. Setelahnya dia ketuk pintu kamar tidur dan mendapati Seungwoo yang masih membereskan lemari pakaian. 

"Kak, laper gak?"

Seungwoo melipat baju di pangkuannya dan meletakkannya pada lemari, lalu menoleh, "jam berapa sih?"

"Jam dua."

"Pantesan perut aku krubuk-krubuk dari tadi. Kamu udah selesai? Mau makan apa?"

"Baru selesai, makanya laper banget sekarang. Apa ya? Terserah deh aku laper banget pengen yang cepet aja masaknya," kata Byungchan sambil ikut duduk di sebelah Seungwoo, membantu melipat baju dari tumpukan di depan Seungwoo. 

" _ Ojolfood _ nasi padang yuk? Masih banyak yang belum beres soalnya."

"Boleh. Mau sebungkus berdua atau…?"

"Sebungkus sendiri boleh ya, Yang? Sumpah laper banget."

"Iya. Pesen dulu sana, aku bantuin dulu sebentar disini sampe makanannya dateng."

Seungwoo menyempatkan diri untuk mencium kekasihnya sebelum bangkit mengambil gawai di atas meja dan memesan makanan.

***

Porsi nasi padang yang dibungkus untuk dibawa pulang pasti lebih banyak daripada porsi dimakan di tempat dan semua orang tentu tahu akan fakta ini. Yang orang lain tidak tahu adalah bagaimana Byungchan dan Seungwoo menghabiskan pesanan mereka hanya dalam waktu sepuluh menit saja, akibat tidak menyadari lapar yang mendera karena sibuk akan membereskan barang. 

"Beneran deh kak, kamu kaya ga ketemu nasi dua minggu. Kalap gitu," kata Byungchan sambil mencuci tangan, "kamu kayanya bakal menang, kalo misalnya tadi itu lomba makan cepat."

"Abisnya ga kerasa Chan, aku nyuap-nyuap aja tau-tau udah abis."

"Iya, gapapa deh pengecualian buat kali ini, soalnya kita sama-sama capek bongkar barang. Besok-besok ga boleh ya. Harus inget kolesterol."

"Gak usah sebut-sebut kolesterol!!"

"Loh, 'kan buat kesehatan kamu sendiri, Sayang. Udah tiga puluh loh, harus jaga kesehatan. Katanya mau menua bersama?"

Seungwoo meringis ketika mendapati wajah Byungchan yang serius. Efek dari pekerjaan Byungchan yang sedang di persimpangan jalan, membuat kekasihnya juga menjadi kaku, tidak sefleksibel biasanya. Apa-apa dipikirkan serius dan membuat Seungwoo khawatir kekasihnya akan terkena _stress_ jika dibiarkan begitu saja, makanya Seungwoo diam-diam sudah menyiapkan sesuatu agar kekasihnya bisa sedikit meringankan beban di pundaknya. 

"Iya, mau kok. Tapi kalo menua di tempat yang setengah beres kaya gini, gak asik, Yang."

"Bilang aja suruh lanjutin beberesnya." 

"Kalo beres sebelum jam tujuh, aku kasih hadiah."

"Awas aja kalo hadiahnya ga bermutu," ancam Byungchan sambil memajukan bibirnya. Seungwoo mengecup kilat bibir Byungchan sebelum kembali ke kamar tidur dan melanjutkan membereskan lemari pakaian sementara Byungchan mendengus dan kembali membongkar dus di ruang tengah.

***

Byungchan hanya bisa menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan Seungwoo, kala pria itu mengeluarkan kantung plastik besar dari dalam kulkas dan membongkar isinya di konter. 

"Kapan belinya?" tanya Byungchan heran sambil membuka plastik berisi daging ayam yang dipotong berukuran sedang dan membawanya ke bak cuci piring untuk dibersihkan. 

"Tadi waktu pesen makan siang sekalian pesen belanjaan," jawab Seungwoo sambil melipat kantung plastik bekas belanjaan dan menaruhnya di laci dapur yang masih kosong, "kamu duduk aja, Yang, biar aku yang masak malam ini."

"Bantu bersihin sayur sama ayam ga boleh?"

"Aku mau nolak tapi masih ada satu hadiah lagi buat kamu dan aku takut kemaleman buat ngasihnya, jadi boleh," Seungwoo menggeser baskom yang sudah berisi kentang, wortel, kubis, tomat dan buncis ke dekat bak cuci piring sementara Byungchan mulai mencuci ayam, "kalo udah selesai, kamu duduk aja. Capek 'kan kamu seharian ini?"

Byungchan menatap Seungwoo penuh rasa terimakasih dan mengecup bibir Seungwoo sebelum kembali mencuci ayam. Setelah selesai mencuci ayam dan sayur lalu membantu mengupas kentang dan wortel, Byungchan menyempatkan diri untuk mencuri kecup di pipi Seungwoo saat kekasihnya sedang serius mengupas bawang. Ketika dirinya sudah duduk sempurna di depan konter, Byungchan mulai menebak apa yang Seungwoo buatkan untuknya, dimulai ketika Seungwoo menghaluskan bawang merah, bawang putih, jahe, biji lada dan pala di dalam cobek. Ada sedikit perasaan bangga ketika melihat Seungwoo yang semakin mahir menggunakan pisau dan peralatan dapur lainnya jika dibandingkan saat mereka mulai berpacaran. "Memasak bukan kewajiban salah satu pihak di dalam rumah tangga," ujar Seungwoo saat memohon pada Byungchan untuk mengajarinya memasak, "jadi aku perlu belajar supaya aku bisa masakin kamu kalo waktuku luang dan kamu lagi ga ada waktu."

Byungchan tersenyum ketika Seungwoo mulai membuang buih-buih yang muncul di panci rebusan ayam. Senang rasanya Seungwoo bisa mengingat beberapa tips dan detail kecil yang dia ajarkan saat merebus ayam, terutama pada poin merebus ayam dengan api kecil. Api kecil akan membuat ayamnya matang perlahan dan Seungwoo jadi punya waktu untuk menghaluskan bumbu dan menumisnya di atas wajan. Mata Byungchan berbinar-binar ketika Seungwoo menumis bawang merah yang diiris tipis hingga wangi, lalu menambahkan kayu manis, kapulaga, cengkeh, bunga lawang dan bumbu yang sudah dihaluskan di dalam cobek. 

"Kamu masak sup ayam?", nada bicara Byungchan berubah antusias. Makanan hangat dan berkuah adalah makanan favoritnya, jadi rasanya menyenangkan bisa meneguk sup dari mangkuk di penghujung minggu yang sangat melelahkan ini. 

"Ketebak yah?", Seungwoo membalikkan badan sesaat dan tersenyum simpul pada Byungchan, "maaf ya, aku cuman kepikiran makanan simpel gini, soalnya pas siang kita udah kalap sama nasi padang."

"Kamu lagi pura-pura lupa apa emang beneran lupa kalo  _ comfort food _ ku itu sup ayam?", kata Byungchan sambil memutar matanya meskipun dia tak bisa lagi menahan kemunculan lesung pipinya. 

Seungwoo tidak segera menjawab karena sedang menuang isi dari panci rebusan ayam dan menambahkan lengkuas, garam, gula dan sedikit kaldu jamur sebelum membiarkan sup setengah jadi itu mendidih selama beberapa saat, "pura-pura lupa biar kamu terharu pas tau aku masakin kamu sup ayam. Terus nanti kamu kasih cium buat aku sebagai tanda terima kasih."

Byungchan tergelak saat Seungwoo membalikkan badan dan menumpukan siku di atas konter, berhadapan dengan Byungchan. Seungwoo berkata, "nih, bibir aku udah siap," sambil sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Byungchan tertawa pelan sebelum menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Seungwoo dan mengulumnya lembut. Seungwoo tersenyum puas saat Byungchan menarik bibirnya menjauh dan dirinya tak bisa menahan diri untuk bersenandung saat memasukkan kentang, wortel, kubis dan buncis. Sambil menunggu sayurannya matang, Seungwoo mulai menyiapkan mangkuk bersih juga peralatan makan di konter. Tak lupa untuk menyeduh teh di dalam poci favorit Byungchan, karena bagi Byungchan, tidak ada yang lebih sempurna dari semangkuk sup ayam hangat dan segelas teh dengan uapnya yang mengepul untuk menutup hari. Maka ketika Seungwoo menambahkan daun seledri, tomat dan daun bawang ke dalam sup yang mendidih, lelaki itu langsung membongkar lemari dapur, mencari senjata pamungkas yang dapat melengkapi sup ayam buatan Seungwoo. 

Giliran Seungwoo yang tertawa saat Byungchan menaburkan bawang merah goreng di atas supnya. Dia baru saja menyajikan dua mangkuk berisi sup ayam ke atas konter dan Byungchan dengan segera menabur bawang merah goreng begitu bagian bawah mangkuk menyentuh permukaan konter. Byungchan menunggu hingga tawa Seungwoo berhenti seutuhnya dan meraih tangan Seungwoo yang berada di atas meja. Digenggamnya tangan itu lembut, lalu dengan hati-hati, dikecupnya punggung tangan Seungwoo dengan lembut seraya berbisik, "makasih kak."

Seungwoo balas mengenggam tangan Byungchan sama kuatnya dan berkata lembut, " _ anytime _ . Kalo mau habisin supnya, habisin aja. Tapi kalo kamu ga kuat dan ga habis, supnya bisa diangetin buat besok."

Byungchan menurut. Dia menyendokkan kentang dan sedikit kuah sup untuk ditiupi sesaat sebelum memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Akhirnya, kali pertama dalam kurun waktu seminggu, Byungchan bisa merasa rileks di penghujung hari.

***

Kejutan kedua Seungwoo ternyata adalah berendam di dalam  _ bath tub _ yang dipenuhi gelembung sabun dengan aroma campuran antara minyak jeruk mandarin, geranium dan marjoram yang membuat Byungchan luar biasa nyaman dan hangat saat memasuki  _ bath tub _ . Byungchan pikir kejutannya sudah berhenti sampai disitu, sampai ketika Seungwoo masuk ke dalam kamar mandi hanya berbalut jubah mandi dan membawakan nampan kecil berisi dua gelas wine yang kemudian diletakkan di atas meja yang ternyata bisa dibongkar pasang dengan sisi lain  _ bath tub.  _

Byungchan langsung menyandarkan badannya sepenuhnya ke dada Seungwoo, begitu kekasihnya ikut bergabung berendam di dalam  _ bath tub,  _ dan membiarkan tubuh Byungchan diapit oleh kedua kakinya. Begitu Seungwoo sudah menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuknya, Byungchan membawa tangan Seungwoo untuk mengeratkan pelukan di perutnya dan membuat Seungwoo tak kuasa menahan gemas, lalu menciumi kepala Byungchan penuh sayang, sampai Byungchan memejamkan mata pertanda dia kelewat nyaman berada di momen seperti ini. 

"Byungchan."

"Mm?"

"Winenya gamau diminum? Aku udah capek-capek bawain lo."

Byungchan terdiam cukup lama lalu merubah posisinya dengan sedikit bangkit dari sandarannya dan berbalik menatap Seungwoo, lalu memberikan ciuman lembut pada pria di depannya. Seungwoo menyambut dengan senang hati kala Byungchan memperdalam ciumannya dan tersenyum puas saat Byungchan menyudahi sesi ciuman mereka. Byungchan mengambil gelas wine di atas nampan dan meneguknya pelan lalu berkata, "sumpah. Minggu ini aku capek bangetㅡ"

Lalu semua keluh kesah yang dinanti Seungwoo untuk keluar dari mulut Byungchan, tumpah ruah. Semua detail bagaimana dia, Sejun dan Krystal beradu argumen soal perekrutan koki baru untuk partner Sejun sampai bagaimana mereka sepakat untuk menerima Kookheon sebagai koki baru, bagaimana dia dan Krystal memutar otak agar Lotus Merah tidak kehilangan profit dan pelanggan selama kedai direnovasi kecil-kecilan, atau bagaimana Krystal menyiapkan beberapa usulan jam operasional baru jika dilihat dari data penjualan dan jam-jam dimana Byungchan harus bisa membagi waktu antara berjaga di depan, melayani pesanan pelanggan atau di dapur, membantu Sejun menyelesaikan pesanan. Seungwoo mendengarkan semuanya tanpa menyela sedikitpun, malah memberi usapan pada perut Byungchan atau mencium sisi kepala Byungchan lama ketika Byungchan menyuarakan semua kekhawatirannya akan banyaknya perubahan di kedainya. Terutama ketakutan bahwa pelanggannya tidak menyetujui adanya perubahan pada Lotus Merah. 

"Byungchan, sayang, bentar deh. Liat dulu aku sebentar," ujar Seungwoo ketika Byungchan selesai bercerita dan membantu pria itu merubah posisi hingga menghadapnya sempurna, "percaya sama aku, kamu ngambil keputusan kaya begini juga karena saran pelanggan. Pasti akan ada pelanggan yang kurang setuju sama perubahan yang kamu buat, tapi aku yakin yang setuju sama perubahan juga banyak. Mereka bakal seneng kalo tau kapasitas Lotus Merah untuk terima makan di tempat bertambah. Percaya sama aku, Chan, kamu udah berusaha sebaik mungkin ketika memutuskan mau mengambil keputusan ini dan kamu udah eksekusi keputusannya dengan baik. Fokus sama niat awal kamu untuk bikin banyak orang bahagia karena makan di Lotus Merah ya? Kamu udah ngelakuin semuanya dengan bener kok, cuman perlu konsisten supaya tujuan kamu tercapai. Itu aja."

Byungchan menatap Seungwoo penuh arti saat mendengar komentarnya atas seminggu penuh yang dianggap Byungchan adalah minggu penentuan keberlangsungan kedainya ke depan. Kalimat suportif sekecil apapun sangatlah berarti baginya yang mudah lelah ketika dirinya merasa rencananya sudah melenceng jauh. Kehadiran Seungwoo dan sup ayamnya hari ini sudah cukup membuktikan bahwa dia sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin dan dirinya tak perlu terlalu lama larut dalam pikiran berlebih seperti apa yang dia lakukan seharian ini saat membereskan barang. Byungchan menghela napas panjang. Sungguh, terimakasih rasanya tak akan cukup menggambarkan perasaannya pada Seungwoo saat ini, jadi yang Byungchan bisa lakukan adalah mencium kekasihnya sambil menyalurkan banyak perasaan yang tak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. 

"Ngobrolnya dilanjut di kamar sambil boboan gimana? Jari aku kisut nih, kelamaan berendem," ajak Seungwoo sambil mengangkat gelas winenya, mengajak Byungchan bersulang sebelum mengakhiri sesi berendamnya. 

"Oke boleh," Byungchan mengangkat gelasnya dan bersulang dengan Seungwoo. Sesi berendamnya di akhiri dengan membilas tubuh masing-masing dengan cepat di bawah pancuran air panas. Seungwoo bersikukuh bahwa Byungchan layak diperlakukan selayaknya raja, jadi Seungwoo membersihkan _bath_ _tub_ , mengembalikan gelas ke dapur dan mencucinya terlebih dahulu sebelum ikut menyusul Byungchan bergelung di dalam selimut. Seungwoo menyamankan posisi kekasihnya di dalam pelukannya sebelum mengusap punggung Byungchan lembut, berharap semoga hari ini adalah hari dimana Byungchan pergi tidur dalam keadaan yang jauh lebih nyaman daripada hari lainnya di minggu ini.

"Selamat tidur Byungchan, terimakasih atas kerja kerasnya seminggu ini. Aku sayang kamu."

Dan tentu saja, tidur itu nantinya akan menjadi tidur Byungchan yang paling nyenyak di minggu yang penuh dengan kerja keras.

  
  



	7. Sambal Tuna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentang Byungchan yang menemukan tenang dalam sepiring nasi putih hangat, telur ceplok, dan sambal tuna buatan Seungwoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini dibuat dengan menyesuaikan tema bulan September dan Oktober pada tagar SeungchanBahagia2020 di media sosial Twitter, sesuai dengan pengumuman kecil yang aku unggah di akun twitterku karena alasan yang cukup personal. Semoga tulisan ini masih sesuai dengan tema kedua bulan tersebut. Terimakasih karena sudah mau menunggu dan membaca!
> 
> P.s hati-hati dengan penggunaan kata kita di bagian akhir cerita
> 
> P.p.s Special thanks buat Lena & Feli atas bantuannya translate ke Mandarin. <3

Membereskan barang-barang dari flat Byungchan ke apartemen baru mereka berdua, rasanya tidak semudah dan secepat ketika memindahkan barang-barang Seungwoo dari apartemen lamanya. Barang-barang Byungchan lebih banyak dan jauh lebih rumit untuk dipindahkan dalam kardus-kardus yang nantinya akan diangkut menggunakan truk. Padahal flat Byungchan tidak lebih besar dari apartemen Seungwoo tapi rasanya menakjubkan (sekaligus mengerikan) bahwa flat sekecil itu bisa memuat berbagai barang yang macam-macam bentuknya. 

Seungwoo nyaris menangis ketika Byungchan memintanya untuk membereskan area dapur dan ruang tengah, karena rasanya Seungwoo bukan sedang membereskan berbagai macam toples berisi bumbu masakan, melainkan sedang berperang dengan isi lemari dan laci di kedua ruangan tersebut. Byungchan tidak serta merta membiarkan Seungwoo membereskan barang-barangnya tanpa panduan, mengingat Seungwoo hanya membantunya, tetapi dia meninggalkan beberapa lembar kertas berisi panduan soal apa saja yang perlu disimpan dan dibuang dari tiap-tiap laci, berikut beberapa karung kosong untuk mewadahi barang-barang yang sudah seharusnya berakhir dalam tong sampah sejak lama. Setelah mengulangi instruksi sebanyak dua kali, Byungchan kembali ke kamar tepat saat Seungwoo berseru keras saat membuka lemari dapur paling pojok, yang mana Byungchan sendiri enggan membukanya. Byungchan tersenyum kecil saat mendengarnya. Antara tidak tega dan Byungchan tak punya pilihan lagi. Ada satu dus berisi barang yang paling penting bagi Byungchan selain ijazah dan surat kepemilikan rukonya. Satu dus di sudut paling pojok dalam lemari pakaiannya yang berisi dua belas surat cinta yang mengingatkannya dengan aroma sambal tuna.

***

Orang bilang setahun pertama menjalin kasih biasanya akan dipenuhi oleh banyak kenangan manis yang tak akan terulang untuk kedua kalinya, namun pada kisah Byungchan dan Seungwoo, ada banyak kenangan yang bisa disejajarkan dengan arti masam pada kamus bahasa Indonesia. Tapi bukan berarti kisah tahun pertama mereka tidak membahagiakan. Dua bulan pertama rasanya sungguh menakjubkan, sesuatu yang Byungchan akan syukuri seumur hidup sampai kemudian semesta mengujinya dengan pengumuman soal diterimanya Byungchan di akademi kuliner tertua di Beijing untuk mengikuti pelatihan intensif mengenai kuliner Cina selama setahun penuh. 

Hubungan jarak jauh bukanlah hubungan yang bisa dijalani setiap pasangan, apalagi untuk tipikal orang membutuhkan presensi kekasihnya secara langsung dan harus puas dengan bertukar pesan dengan mempertimbangkan zona waktu. Dan Byungchan dan Seungwoo adalah salah satu dari sekian pasangan yang mencoba menjalani hubungan jarak jauh, memberanikan diri menjalani hubungan seperti ini hanya karena hubungan jarak jauh ini punya batas waktu yang jelas. Setahun, pikir mereka waktu itu. Jarak yang dirasa tak akan lama meskipun pada kenyataannya, saat Byungchan menghirup udara Beijing setelah tiga bulan menetap di sana dan menjalani kehidupan barunya, setahun adalah waktu yang cukup lama. Hanya bisa menemui Seungwoo melalui panggilan video sudah mulai tak bisa membuatnya puas sekarang. Dia butuh interaksi langsung dengan laki-laki itu, memeluknya erat hingga wangi parfum yang disemprotkan di lehernya dapat ia cium dengan samar-samar supaya kewarasan dapat menetap di kepalanya. Berakhirnya tema masakan Kanton dan dimulainya tema masakan Sichuan adalah saat dimana Byungchan mulai kehilangan pijakannya. Masakan Sichuan adalah masakan yang mengedepankan beberapa unsur rasa dalam masakannya, menyeimbangkannya dalam satu kesatuan utuh yang sayangnya membuat Byungchan pusing tujuh keliling karena tak kunjung membuat unsur rasa itu seimbang, melainkan menjadi saling bertabrakan dan membuatnya _keteteran_ dalam kelas. Pengajarnya memang tak pernah memberinya hukuman dan rupanya malah membuat Byungchan semakin merasa tertinggal setiap kali datang keesokan paginya ke akademi. 

Masih dalam episode asam dan pedas yang masih membandel belum bersinergi pada makanan buatannya di kelasnya hari ini, tak membuat Byungchan termotivasi untuk tinggal di kelas lebih lama lagi. Dirinya sudah mengepak barangnya dalam tas, menundukkan kepala sopan pada beberapa pengajar dan kawannya selama berpapasan keluar dari kelas menuju pintu gerbang akademi. Langkahnya dipercepat sembari sesekali Byungchan mengecek jam tangannya, berharap kereta menuju tempat tinggalnya di Beijing, belum lewat. Byungchan baru bernapas lega kala kakinya menapak lantai gerbong dan menyandarkan tubuh pada salah satu kursi. Dia perlu menghemat energi untuk berlari dari stasiun menuju rumah, nantinya.

Jalanan berliku serupa _maze_ menyambutnya ketika kaki panjangnya dibawa berlari menyusuri gang dan kelokan panjang. Orang yang baru di daerah ini pasti butuh waktu sebulan untuk menghapal jalan, tapi Byungchan butuh seminggu untuk itu. Bukan sombong, tetapi itu adalah sebuah keharusan karena jadwal Byungchan di Beijing sangat padat, berbeda dengan kehidupannya di Jakarta. Byungchan menggunakan sisa tenaganya untuk menghentikan orang yang membawa dus berukuran sedang di depan rumahnya, menjauh.

Byungchan masih terengah-engah ketika orang itu, yang ternyata kurir paket, mengoceh panjang lebar soal kecurigaannya akan Byungchan yang menginginkan paketnya harus diantarkan langsung padanya, tidak disimpan dalam kotak khusus paket di depan rumahnya. 

" _Xièxiè_ (terima kasih)," sengal Byungchan yang diintensikan untuk memotong monolog panjang kurir tersebut. " _Wǒ xiànzài kěyǐ ná jiē bāoguǒ ma_?(bisakah saya menerima paketnya, sekarang)"

Kurir tersebut mendelik curiga sekali lagi, namun memberikan Byungchan dus paket berikut lembar untuk ditandatangani dan Byungchan menandatangani lembarnya sedemikian cepat sampai kurir paketnya kini menatapnya curiga. Byungchan tersenyum sebagai balasan dan menggumamkan selamat bertugas dan semoga sisa harinya menyenangkan sebelum menutup pintu rumah di belakangnya. Byungchan nyaris menendang lepas sepatunya dan menabrak kursi saking ia ingin membuka dus paket yang baru saja dia terima itu. Setiap detiknya sangat berarti untuk isi paket itu dan Byungchan tak mau membuang waktu. Dibukanya dus itu dengan kecepatan brutal, lalu menyambar kemasan yang sudah diawaudarakan berisi sambal tuna. Kemasan itu digunting pada salah satu sisinya dan Byungchan menyambar salah satu wadah plastik bersih dari rak dekat wastafel untuk menyalin isinya ke sana. Byungchan mendesah senang ketika aroma familiar memenuhi hidungnya dan menutup wadah dengan wajah berseri-seri. Sambal tunanya sudah hampir habis dan dia senang sekali bisa mengobati suasana hatinya yang tidak cukup baik dengan sepiring nasi dan sambal tuna untuk malam ini. Byungchan melirik jam dinding. Masih ada waktu sampai tiba waktunya pengirim paket menghubunginya, jadi Byungchan memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri terlebih dulu. 

Si pengirim paket alias kekasihnya sendiri, menghubunginya tepat pada pukul tujuh petang waktu Beijing dan pukul enam petang waktu Jakarta. Byungchan tersenyum sebelum menekan tombol hijau yang melayang di layar gawainya, "halo?"

"Hei," jawab Seungwoo dengan senyumnya yang biasa. Senyum yang membuat kakinya lemas dan dadanya sesak. "Gimana hari ini?"

"Ga ada yang menarik," Byungchan berusaha keras untuk tidak terdengar seperti mengeluh, tapi Seungwoo kemudian menyadarinya karena sekarang dia membetulkan letak gawainya supaya bisa memperhatikan ekspresi Byungchan dengan baik, "yah, ga juga sih karena paket dari kamu baru aja sampe."

"Udah dibuka?"

"Udah. Pas banget sambel bulan kemaren tinggal dua sendok lagi."

Hening yang menyiksa. Keduanya hanya bertukar senyum selama beberapa saat sampai Seungwoo berkata, "Gapapa kalau kamu mau mengeluh, Byungchan. Manusiawi."

"Aku takut kamu bosen dengerin aku ngeluh hampir setiap hari sejak mulai tema pembelajaran masakan Sichuan," Byungchan berkata pelan, "Pekerjaan kamu di Jakarta pasti jauh lebih kompleks daripada pembelajaranku di sini."

"Kamu udah makan?", tanya Seungwoo tiba-tiba di luar konteks. Byungchan hanya bisa menggeleng. "Ada nasi?"

"Ada, sisa tadi pagi." 

"Angetin dulu yuk? Aku tungguin."

Aneh? Tentu saja Byungchan merasa aneh dengan cara Seungwoo mengalihkan perhatiannya. Apalagi kini dia diminta untuk menghangatkan nasi. 

"Byungchan?"

"Ya?"

"Sisa sambel bulan kemarin angetin juga," kata Seungwoo sambil memperhatikan Byungchan yang menjauh dari layar karena sedang membuka kulkas, mencari sambal yang dimaksud Seungwoo, "Sekalian ceplok telor kalo punya," tambahnya buru-buru supaya Byungchan bisa sekalian mengambil telur dari rak kulkas.

Byungchan mengiyakan permintaan Seungwoo. Selain karena dia penasaran akan apa yang terjadi jika permintaan Seungwoo dituruti, ini memang sudah waktunya bagi Byungchan makan malam. Byungchan meletakkan nasi dan sambal tuna ke atas piring tahan panas, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam _microwave_. Sementara itu, dia meletakkan wajan datar ke atas kompor, menuang sedikit minyak ke atasnya, lalu memecahkan telur supaya isinya dapat tertuang di atas wajan datar. Tidak ada suara apa-apa dari gawainya dan membuat Byungchan curiga bahwa lagi-lagi jaringan Wi-Fi rumahnya bermasalah, namun rupanya panggilan video masih berlangsung dan hanya menampilkan kompor dan wajan sebagai latar belakang layar gawainya, "kak?"

Gawai dibetulkan posisinya dan kini Seungwoo masuk ke dalam jangkauan layar, "sori, Chan. Aku habis ngubek kulkas, nyari telor."

"Emangnya kamu mau ngapain?"

"Masak telor lah," Seungwoo memecahkan telur di atas wajan, "biar kita sama-sama bareng makannya meski beda satu jam antara Jakarta sama Beijing."

"Sumpah ya, kamu aneh banget," gerutu Byungchan, berbanding terbalik dengan terima kasih yang berkali-kali diucap dalam hati, karena Seungwoo mau menghiburnya dengan sesederhana masak bersama via panggilan video. Hatinya yang berat terasa jauh lebih ringan saat Seungwoo mengajaknya bercanda soal berapa takaran garam dan merica yang Byungchan berikan pada telurnya karena, "aku maunya rasa telor punya kamu sama aku sama, supaya kita beneran kayak makan bareng, ketemu di satu tempat padahal sebenernya kita cuman _video_ _call_."

Seungwoo yang memimpin jalannya pembicaraan selama mereka makan di waktu bersamaan, kebanyakan soal kelakuan Evan dan Jinhyuk di kantor, ataupun apa yang Seungwoo lakukan hari ini seharian penuh, sesekali menyelipkan kabar soal Jakarta hari ini. Dan ketika Byungchan dan Seungwoo sama-sama menyelesaikan makanan di piring masing-masing, barulah Seungwoo kembali membuka pembicaraan soal Byungchan yang tidak ada absennya mengeluh begitu belajar masakan Sichuan, "Sekarang boleh aku lanjutin obrolan kita yang tadi?"

Byungchan mengangguk. Piring kosong miliknya digeser ke samping dan gawainya disandarkan pada gelas berisi air supaya Seungwoo bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Seungwoo tersenyum sebelum melanjutkan, "aku pikir, wajar kok rasanya kamu mengeluh setiap hari. Gak semua tema pembelajaran wajib disukai oleh kamu. Toh, selama kita sekolah di bangku pendidikan formal, pasti ada 'kan masanya kita gak suka sama satu pelajaran yang kalo udah belajar kita pasti ngedumel, apa sih faedahnya belajar gaya gesek kursi kalo misalnya di kemudian hari kita ambil profesi jadi tukang nabuh gendang? Makanya aku selalu bilang, gapapa kalau kamu mau mengeluh soal pembelajaran ini, kapanpun, sama aku."

Byungchan menarik napas sebentar lalu menggembungkan pipinya, "tapi 'kan aku nantinya jadi juru masak, Seungwoo. Mau gak mau, suka gak suka, aku harus bisa menguasai setiap pembelajaran 'kan?"

"Sebentar," Seungwoo menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, berusaha agar gesturnya tidak terlihat sedang menggurui Byungchan, "aku memang gak paham sama sekali dengan dunia kuliner, jadi tolong koreksi jika ada pernyataanku yang salah," Byungchan mengangguk, "tapi setahuku, masakan Cina itu banyak macamnya. Keahlianmu ga akan dipandang sebelah mata meski kamu kurang menguasai beberapa tema. Contohnya nih, masakan Kanton. Dari satu tema itu sendiri aja udah banyak ragamnya dan kebanyakan rumah makan Cina biasanya berkiblat ke sini, karena variasi makanan dan rasanya yang luas banget. Menurutku, kamu ga akan kehilangan apa-apa kalau nantinya ga akan ada masakan Sichuan di kedaimu nanti, atau keahlian masakan Sichuanmu hanya tertera baik bukannya baik sekali di sertifikat."

"Memang. Tapi 'kan orang Indonesia seneng banget sama masakan pedas dan menurutku masakan Sichuan yang lebih cocok dikreasikan dengan masakan pedas sesuai dengan preferensi pedas orang Indonesia, bukannya masakan Hunan yang memang bikin lidah orang sini kaku sesudahnya. Jadi mau gak mau, ya aku harus belajar."

Seungwoo mengangguk paham. Byungchan punya poin bagus disini, "Kamu udah diskusi sama pengajarmu buat jam belajar tambahan?"

Byungchan mengangguk, "udah. Mereka bilang mereka ga bisa menyimpulkan kalau aku butuh jam tambahan karena ini baru minggu ketiga tema masakan Sichuan. Masih banyak yang belum aku pelajari juga, jadi katanya, mereka masih perlu monitor perkembanganku selama dua minggu lagi supaya bisa memutuskan apakah aku butuh jam tambahan atau tidak," Seungwoo baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk menambahkan pendapatnya, tetap Byungchan memotongnya dengan cepat, "pendapat mereka kurang lebih sama kayak pendapatmu. Gak menguasai beberapa masakan bukan berarti gak menguasai masakan Sichuan secara keseluruhan. Masih banyak yang belum aku coba juga, jadi ya aku hanya perlu fokus ke depannya."

Seungwoo mengangguk puas, "dan ga ada salahnya untuk kamu mencari referensi lain di luar kelas. Kayak baca buku-buku bertema kuliner Sichuan atau kamu ngobrol sama orang Sichuan asli. Belajar 'kan ga selalu harus dari kelas."

Byungchan mengangguk, "yah, usul dari kamu bagus juga sih. Cuman asli deh, aku masih ga pede sama bahasa Mandarinku, jadi _big_ _no_ untuk saran ngobrol sama orang Sichuan asli."

"Byungchan, kamu udah berhasil hidup tiga bulan di sana dan kemaren baru selesai mengakhiri tema masakan Kanton dengan predikat baik sekali. Kalau bahasa Mandarin kamu jelek, harusnya kamu udah di _drop_ _out_ dari akademi." Byungchan merengut dan Seungwoo tertawa, "aku serius. Bahasa Mandarin kamu jauh lebih baik daripada vendorku yang orang Cina asli. Yang namanya bahasa itu harus sering dilatih supaya lancar. Jadi opsi ngobrol sama orang Sichuan asli bisa bikin kamu dapet dua keuntungan yaitu Mandarin kamu semakin lancar plus pemahaman kamu soal masakan Sichuan bertambah."

Byungchan mengangguk. Kemarahan pada dirinya sendiri akibat gagal di kelas selama dua minggu lalu, sudah mulai berkurang banyak jika dibandingkan kemarin, terimakasih pada sambal tuna buatan Seungwoo yang dikirimkan sebulan sekali, juga pada acara makan bersama dan agenda curhat colongan yang efeknya sungguh di luar dugaan buat Byungchan. Seungwoo memang bukan orang yang paham akan dunia kuliner tapi saran-sarannya dirasa masuk akal oleh Byungchan dan menurut Byungchan, tak ada salahnya untuk dicoba. "Makasih ya kak, buat sarannya."

"Sama-sama. Kamu bisa keluarin semua unek-unekmu sama aku kapan aja. Inget 'kan sama janji kita untuk saling bantu ketika salah satu dari kita butuh penerang untuk keluar dari jalan buntu yang gelap?" Byungchan mengangguk, "ketika kamu mentok sama suatu keadaan di sana, aku gak bakal jadi jahat dengan cara ngasih kamu saran-saran ga rasional supaya kamu cepet pulang dan kita bisa keluar dari LDR yang bikin capek kaya gini. Barangkali kamu belum tahu, aku disini doain kamu, berharap bahwa kamu bisa melalui pelatihan intensif ini dengan baik, tanpa satupun hambatan berarti di tengahnya. Ini mimpi kamu semenjak kita belum pacaran dan udah jadi tugasku sebagai pacar yang baik untuk dukung mimpi kamu. Kita udah janji buat sama-sama usaha di hubungan ini 'kan? Jadi aku mohon ga perlu sungkan untuk ngeluh dan kalo memang kamu mau ngeluh, aku gapapa." Seungwoo tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan Byungchan kalau dirinya betul-betul tak apa jika Byungchan mengeluh sepanjang hari, "gapapa banget malahan, jadi aku bisa dengerin suaramu tiap hari."

Byungchan tersenyum kecil setelah mendengarnya dan membuat Seungwoo merasa lega. Sulit untuk menghibur Byungchan hanya melalui panggilan video yang rawan miskomunikasi. Hubungan jarak jauh perlu banyak komunikasi sehingga Seungwoo bersyukur sekali bahwa Byungchan sama-sama berusaha untuk mengkomunikasikan apa yang dirasakannya pada Seungwoo sebaik mungkin dan membuat Seungwoo yakin, mereka bisa melalui hubungan jarak jauh ini dengan selamat. 

"Hal yang sama berlaku buat kakak juga, lho," kata Byungchan, "aku juga gak paham dunia kerjanya kak Seungwoo kayak apa, tapi kalau kak Seungwoo mau ngeluh dan butuh didengar aku siap kapan aja."

"Iya, sayang. Jangan khawatir, kakak gak lupa kok."

Byungchan mengerling ke arah jam dinding, sudah hampir pukul tujuh di Jakarta. "Kak, kamu gak siap-siap buat pulang?"

"Hah? Ya ampun, udah mau jam tujuh aja," Seungwoo mengangkat gawainya dari meja dan mengangkat piring kosong yang telah digunakannya dari meja dan meletakkannya di bak cuci piring, "telponnya udah dulu ya? Habis ini aku cuci piring trus jalan pulang. Nanti kalo aku sampe rumah, pasti aku telpon lagi. Gapapa ya?"

"Santai aja kak. Hati-hati ya nyetirnya."

"Iya. Jangan lupa istirahat ya, sayang. _Love_ _you_."

"Iya. _Love_ _you_ _too_."

Byungchan melambai pada layar gawai sebelum panggilannya berakhir dan dengan segera membereskan peralatan makannya setelah layar gawainya mati. Setelah selesai mencuci piring, dia bawa laptopnya ke atas meja di kamar tidur. Sambil menunggu Seungwoo tiba di apartemennya, rasanya tidak ada salahnya mencoba mempelajari kuliner Sichuan lewat ulasan dan artikel di internet, sesuai dengan saran Seungwoo, karena memang benar, Byungchan tak bisa hanya mengandalkan dengan apa yang diperolehnya dari akademi saja.

**

Byungchan berhasil menemukan kepercayaan dirinya kembali setelah menyelesaikan masakan Sichuan yang paling populer, tahu mapo, dalam percobaannya yang pertama. Keberhasilan ini rupanya membuat Byungchan percaya bahwa dia hanya kurang belajar selama pelajaran lalu dan kembali mencoba membuat ulang semua resep pelajaran beberapa minggu ke belakang yang langsung diapresiasi jajaran pengajar dengan pujian yang tak henti-henti. Aura positif Byungchan sepertinya menular pada Seungwoo, yang kini sedang menangani proyek baru, untuk senantiasa memberikan seratus persen kemampuannya pada proyek ini, termasuk tinggal di kantor sedikit lebih lama dari biasanya. Byungchan tak keberatan karena hal ini, malah rutinitas makan bersama via panggilan video menjadi semakin sering dilakukan, mengingat Seungwoo agak gila kerja akhir-akhir ini. 

"Nyanyi lagi dong, Chan," rengek Seungwoo sambil mengetik dengan cepat, "aku udah agak ngantuk nih."

"Males ah," Byungchan menjawab tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari buku tebal yang tengah dibacanya, "pasti diledekin lagi kalo nanti ada nadanya yang meleset."

"Yaudah kamu baca bukunya keras-keras aja, jangan dalam hati."

"Nanti kamu ga konsen. Orang kalo lagi ngetik terus ada yang ngobrol di sebelahnya suka ke- _distract_ terus akhirnya malah ngetik yang lain. Ini yang kamu kerjain bukan surat permohonan ngadain lomba tujuh belasan buat ke kelurahan, tapi proposal proyek. Gak lucu kalo ada salah ketik," Byungchan sudah mengangkat kepala, menutup buku dengan menandai halaman yang dibacanya terlebih dahulu lalu menggesernya sedikit ke samping, hingga wajahnya mengokupasi hampir setengah layar, "jujur sama aku. Kamu lagi kepikiran apa?"

Padahal ada jarak yang membentang di antara mereka, selain koneksi internet Byungchan yang seringkali tidak stabil dan membuat panggilan video mereka kadang terputus selama beberapa detik, tapi mengapa Byungchan masih lihai mengenali bahwa keadaan Seungwoo sedang kurang baik?

Seungwoo menghembuskan napas panjang, "gatau, Chan. Padahal kayaknya kemaren-kemaren bawaannya yakin banget kalo aku bisa. Tapi tadi pagi, kaya nguap aja semua pikiran positif di kepala. Dan akhirnya, ya begini. Aku mutusin buat _review_ lagi semuanya dan nambal kekurangan data di beberapa bagian. Harusnya aku ngerasa cukup dengan itu, tapi entah kenapa yang aku rasain kebalikannya. Aku semakin ngerasa proposal ini jelek banget."

"Jakarta jam segini udah mulai ramai lancar belum sih?"

Seungwoo mendongak dan melihat jam dinding, sudah terbiasa karena pertanyaan random Byungchan, "harusnya udah. Kantor mana coba yang bubarin karyawannya jam sembilan malem?"

"Kamu pernah ga karaokean di mobil selama nyetir pulang?"

"Jujur, engga. Malu soalnya, 'kan di jam aku biasa pulang pasti masih ada sisa macet orang-orang keluar area kantor."

"Nah, makanya. Sekarang kerjaan kamu di _save_ trus kita karaokean bareng."

"Kita?"

"Iya. Makan bareng via _video_ _call_ aja bisa, masa karaokean ga bisa?"

Seungwoo tertawa. "Oke, oke. Aku beberes dulu." Seungwoo menutup beberapa aplikasi yang masih berjalan di komputernya lalu kemudian mematikan komputer. Seungwoo beranjak mengecek _pantry_ , barangkali mesin pembuat kopi masih belum dia matikan. Setelah memastikan semua peralatan listrik yang dia gunakan selama lembur sudah mati, barulah Seungwoo turun ke bawah, ke area _basement_ dan menaiki kendaraannya. Barulah setelah mobilnya keluar dari area perkantoran, dia menoleh pada gawainya yang telah terpasang sempurna pada tripod di _dashboard_. "Mana nih yang mau karaokean ga ada suaranya."

Byungchan terkekeh, ketahuan karena dia kembali membaca buku dalam hati selama Seungwoo bersiap pulang, "lah, mana lagunya aja kaga diputer."

"Pake laptop kamu dong, 'kan hape aku dipake _video_ _call_."

"Oh iya bener," Byungchan mendengung selama dia sibuk memilihkan _playlist_ yang cocok untuk diputar selama Seungwoo berkendara, "nih. Aku ga jago bikin _playlist_ jadi aku puterin semau aku ya."

"Chan, gapapa kamu dengerin musik jam segini?"

"Gapapa. Rumah sini emang keliatannya tradisional banget, tapi berani jamin ini lumayan kedap suara. Udah berapa kali aku karaokean jam segini pas lagi gabisa tidur dan ga diprotes tetangga."

"Yaudah, mana nih lagu pertamanya, bang DJ?"

"Nih," Byungchan terkikik dan menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa seraya menunggu Seungwoo menyadari lagu apa yang tengah diputarnya.

"BYUNGCHAN? KOPI DANGDUT?"

Byungchan tertawa terbahak-bahak selama beberapa saat, "yuk mang, digoyang."

Ganti Seungwoo yang tertawa terbahak-bahak karena sekarang Byungchan menyanyi dengan penuh ekspresi sambil bergoyang heboh. Meski judulnya karaoke bersama, namun pada kenyataannya mereka bernyanyi bergantian dari satu lagu ke lagu lain (terimakasih pada Byungchan yang mencampuradukkan koplo, pop kekinian, rock, western, pop lawas bahkan sampai musik pantura), dan membuat waktu tempuh dari kantor ke apartemen Seungwoo sangat terasa singkat dan Seungwoo jauh merasa lebih rileks dibandingkan dengan tadi. Banyak tertawa rupanya membuat pikirannya kembali segar dan Seungwoo yakin dia bisa melanjutkan pekerjaannya (sehabis Byungchan pergi tidur, tentu saja) dengan lebih baik nanti. 

"Dah sampe," kata Seungwoo sambil berputar di tempat, memperlihatkan Byungchan kalau dia sudah sampai dengan selamat di apartemennya, lalu tersenyum pada Byungchan yang kini sudah merebahkan diri di atas kasur. 

"Yeeeyy," Byungchan menguap lebar dan balas tersenyum. 

"Tidur gih," pinta Seungwoo, "matanya udah merah gitu."

"Iya. Kamu juga mandi gih, pake air anget. Perutnya jangan lupa dibalur kayu putih biar ga masuk angin."

"Iya." 

Hening lama karena mereka saling memandangi layar gawai masing-masing, meneliti wajah satu sama lain. Seungwoo memutuskan untuk membuka pembicaraan, setengahnya tak tega karena Byungchan benar-benar tak kuat menahan kantuknya lebih lama lagi, "ini kamu gak niat _video_ _call_ sambil aku mandi 'kan?"

Byungchan membalik gawainya hingga kamera depannya menghadap langit-langit lalu berseru, "orang gila!"

Seungwoo tertawa, "bercanda sayang. Sini dong, aku mau liat kamu lagi sebelum _video_ _call_ nya udahan."

Byungchan membenarkan gawainya hingga kamera depannya kembali menghadap dirinya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merah padam, "kamu nyebelin deh kak."

"Maaf ya, Sayang. Udah kamu bobo aja. Makasih ya udah nemenin lembur sampe aku pulang ke apart. Mimpiin aku ya?"

"Ga janji soalnya kamu nyebelin."

Seungwoo terkekeh, "met bobo sayang. _Love_ _you_."

" _Too_."

Byungchan mendekap erat gawainya ketika panggilan videonya berakhir, tangannya terkepal seraya merapal doa bahwa semoga Tuhan memberikan Seungwoo tidur yang tenang di malam ini.

**

Ini aneh, pikir Seungwoo ketika melihat gawainya menampilkan profil penelepon yang tidak asing di layar gawainya. Bahkan sebelum jemarinya bergerak menekan tombol hijau di layar, tangannya sudah refleks bergerak duluan menyambar gawai, lalu bangkit berdiri menjauhi kubikel dan menekan tombol lift dengan frantik. Evan, yang memang baru saja menyelesaikan panggilan dengan vendor di area duduk dekat lift, sadar jika Seungwoo terlihat panik, sehingga dia berjalan mendekat untuk menawarkan bantuan, yang dengan segera, ditolak Seungwoo menggunakan kalimat, "kalo ada yang nyari, bilang aja gue lagi _conference_ _call_ sama vendor yang dari China."

Evan mengangguk dan menyelipkan harap supaya keadaan baik-baik saja ketika Seungwoo meloncat masuk ke lift. Seungwoo pun berharap demikian namun kenyataan bahwa orang yang meneleponnya adalah orang yang paling tak mungkin meneleponnya di jam-jam kerja, mau tak mau membuat Seungwoo panik. Dia nyaris terjatuh saat menunggu pintu lift membuka, karena terburu-buru berlari ke pojok _rooftop_ , lalu pada akhirnya menekan tombol hijau di layarnya. 

Seungwoo bisa mendengar sedikit desah lega di antara isakan tak jelas dari seberang telpon. Sesuatu yang buruk pastilah terjadi, tapi setidaknya dia lega karena yang meneleponnya masih Byungchan, bukan orang asing. " _It's_ _okay_ , Chan. Gapapa."

Isaknya makin keras dan dada Seungwoo semakin nyeri dibuatnya. Ingin sekali dia memesan tiket penerbangan paling cepat ke Beijing segera setelah telepon ini ditutup, tapi apa dayanya. Dia memang memiliki cukup uang untuk itu, tapi waktu dan tanggung jawabnya tidak mengizinkan. Lelang tender proyek sedang banyak-banyaknya di kuartal akhir tahun dan dia yakin sekali akan sulit memohon izin untuk cuti lebih dari dua hari. Rekan setimnya sudah menanggung beban berat tanpa harus mengerjakan bagiannya jika dia cuti. 

"Capek banget kak," Byungchan mengisak, lalu membersit hidung, "aku mau pulang aja. Ga kuat."

Seungwoo memikirkan beberapa kalimat penenang yang dia tahu untuk mencoba menenangkan Byungchan tapi lidahnya kehilangan kekuatan untuk merangkai kata. Dia paham bahwa Byungchan sedang berada di titik jenuhnya. Masakan dengan tema pedas sepertinya memang bukan jenis masakan favorit Byungchan. Byungchan sudah menyuarakan kekhawatirannya saat dia masuk ke tema terakhir pelatihan, yaitu masakan Hunan yang terkenal dengan pedas yang membekukan lidah dan Byungchan rupanya kesulitan menemukan esensi nikmat dari pedas yang berlebihan. Dirinya sudah bercerita sebelumnya bahwa dia belum menemukan kesetimbangan rasa dibalik pedas menyakitkan, sementara pengajar di tema ini cenderung bergerak cepat, membuat Byungchan semakin tertinggal dan pada akhirnya membutuhkan jam tambahan dan mengurangi waktunya untuk bercengkrama dengan Seungwoo melalui telepon. Seungwoo menarik napas panjang ketika Byungchan terdengar menghela napas beberapa kali setelah hanya mengisak selama nyaris empat puluh menit dia menelepon Seungwoo, "kamu masih di akademi?"

"Masih," katanya serak, "aku dapet pelajaran tambahan habis pelajaran hari ini selesai."

"Bisa?"

"Gatau kak. Kepalaku kacau."

"Gak bisakah dipindah ke hari lain? Kamu lagi dalam kondisi gak fit. Aku khawatir kamu bakalan kenapa-kenapa kalo maksain, Chan."

Byungchan menyedot ingus dengan cukup keras, "nanti aku coba tanyain deh."

"Chan. Gapapa buat ambil napas sejenak ketika kamu ngerasa _overwhelmed_ gini. Mereka pasti paham kalo kamu komunikasiin baik-baik."

"Iya, ngerti kok kak. Tadi mungkin aku lagi capek dan emosiku tumpah ruah makanya tadi nangis. Maaf ya kak, udah ganggu kerjanya."

" _No_ _no_ _no_ ," kata Seungwoo cepat, "gapapa. Kantorku emang selow, jadi gapapa kalo kamu butuh aku untuk dengerin cerita kamu. Tapi mohon maklum aku ga bisa banyak nanggepin kayak kita telponan biasa."

"Gapapa kak. _I'll_ _manage_. Aku udah ngerasa lebih baik sekarang karena udah nangis. Makasih ya, kak."

" _Anytime_. Kabarin aku ya, jadinya pulang ato enggaknya, biar aku ga khawatir."

"Iya. Nanti aku kabarin. Udah dulu ya kak?" 

"Okay. Hati-hati, Chan."

"Mmhmm."

Seungwoo menyugar rambutnya frustasi begitu Byungchan mematikan telpon. Lelaki itu pasti masih kenapa-kenapa dan memutuskan untuk bersikap sudah baik-baik saja karena tahu Seungwoo seharusnya masih berada di mejanya dan bekerja. Lelaki itu pasti melanjutkan tangisnya lagi dan Seungwoo tak tega memikirkannya. Terlintas satu nama di pikirannya dan Seungwoo tidak berpikir dua kali ketika menekan tombol hijau di profil kontak orang tersebut, "Halo Krys, sori ganggu. Gue boleh minta tolong?"

**

Byungchan mengerang cukup keras ketika jam dinding kuno di ruang tengah berbunyi dengan begitu lantangnya sebanyak tiga kali, mengingatkan Byungchan untuk bergerak menuju swalayan murah yang tutup tepat pada pukul empat dan Byungchan harus pergi berbelanja, atau jika tidak, dia akan kelaparan sepanjang malam. Pasalnya, dia sudah tak memiliki stok makanan lagi selain telur di rumah, mengingat kurang dari empat hari sebelum dia meninggalkan Beijing dan kembali ke Jakarta. Pelatihan intensifnya ditutup dengan nilai yang, di luar dugaan, sangat baik, terimakasih kepada Krystal yang mengajaknya berbicara kala dia menemui jalan buntu pada saat tema masakan Hunan sudah berjalan kurang lebih lima minggu. Byungchan menduga datangnya telpon dari Krystal pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan telepon dadakannya pada Seungwoo waktu itu, namun dia bersyukur karena inisiatif ini. Wanita yang seringkali dicurigai sebagai sosok yang angkuh dan dingin oleh orang-orang sekitarnya, ternyata malah memberikan banyak sekali kata-kata menguatkan dan menenangkan namun tidak sekalipun mengecilkan tentang apa yang dirasa oleh Byungchan dan juga mengingatkan Byungchan, bahwa wanita itu bersedia diajak berdiskusi melalui telepon kapan saja Byungchan menemui kebuntuan. Kesempatan yang kemudian digunakan sebaik mungkin oleh Byungchan dan menjadi titik baliknya dalam tema masakan Hunan setelah rajin menelepon Krystal siang dan malam.

Byungchan sedang menghitung uang recehan di dompetnya ketika dia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumah. Byungchan mengernyit heran. Dia tak kenal banyak tetangganya selama di Beijing, dan aneh sekali ada seseorang yang bermaksud ingin menemuinya. Otaknya mengatakan ini adalah tukang pos yang biasa, tapi Byungchan menyangsikan apakah Seungwoo masih mengirimkan sebotol sambal tuna jika dalam hitungan hari dia sudah kembali ke Indonesia. Pintu kembali diketuk dengan tempo agak cepat dan lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Byungchan menyambar jaket dan mengenakannya sembari berteriak, "sebentar," lalu bergerak memegang pegangan pintu dan menariknya membuka. 

Byungchan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sewaktu pintu membuka dan pandangannya naik dari bawah, menuju mata tamunya. Tamunya persis sekali seperti Seungwoo. Tingginya. Postur tubuhnya. Cara berpakaiannya. Wangi parfumnya. Lalu wajahnya juga. Persis. 

Byungchan mengerjap lagi sebelum membanting pintu menutup. 

Pasti ilusi. 

Pasti. 

Byungchan menenangkan diri selama beberapa saat. Sepertinya ia berhalusinasi karena terlalu merindukan kekasihnya itu. Semenjak dirinya selesai mengikuti pelatihan intensif, lelaki itu tak sabar menjemputnya di bandara dengan spanduk di tangannya bertuliskan, "selamat datang kembali, belahan jiwaku," berikut sebuket bunga mawar. Menggelikan memang, tapi Byungchan menantinya. 

Ketukan di pintunya terdengar lagi. Byungchan menarik napas panjang dan kembali membuka pintu. Ilusi di depannya masih sama, berwujud mirip kekasihnya. Kali ini ilusinya semakin nyata karena baru saja, ilusi itu berkata dengan menggunakan suara Seungwoo, "Kok pintunya ditutup?"

Byungchan masih mendelik dan mengerjapkan mata bingung. Antara ilusi yang semakin nyata atau jangan-jangan dia sudah gila, saking inginnya pulang. 

" _Qǐngwèn_ _nǐ zhào shì shéi_ (maaf, cari siapa) ?", tanya Byungchan sedikit ketus. 

"Chan, aku gak ngerti. Kelamaan di Beijing apa gimana deh sampe aku ditanya pake bahasa Mandarin."

Byungchan berhenti mendelik. Otaknya berputar dengan kecepatan yang menyiksa karena sekarang ilusiㅡ kekasihnya sudah mulai kehabisan kesabaran karena Byungchan tidak langsung paham. "Chan?"

Byungchan menepuk pipinya sendiri beberapa kali dan mengaduh kesakitan, "beneran kak Seungwoo?", tanyanya dengan tangan masih menempel di pipi seusai menepuk pipi kanannya, "bukan halusinasi aku?"

"Ya bukanlah."

Detik berikutnya, Seungwoo diterjang Byungchan. Laki-laki itu memeluknya dengan sekuat tenaga sambil berucap, "jahat. Kamu jahat," berulang kali, berbanding terbalik dengan pelukannya yang semakin mengerat. Seungwoo tak punya pilihan lain selain menepuk punggung Byungchan supaya dia sadar bahwa ini bukan halusinasi. Termasuk dengan pilihan Seungwoo harus setengah menggendong Byungchan masuk ke rumah karena lelaki itu tidak ada niatan untuk mengendurkan pelukannya setelah lima belas menit berlalu.

**

Nasi sudah tanak sejak berpuluh-puluh menit lalu, tapi Seungwoo masih tak tega untuk membangunkan Byungchan yang tertidur pulas tak lama setelah kegiatan melelahkan mereka berdua begitu pintu rumah menutup di belakang punggung Seungwoo. Byungchan menolak untuk tidur tadinya karena ingin menikmati wajah Seungwoo di depan wajahnya selama mungkin, tapi tubuh lelahnya sudah tak bisa berbohong. Dalam hitungan menit sesudah bibirnya dengan mengucap dengan congkak, Byungchan tertidur dengan lengan Seungwoo sebagai bantalannya. Seungwoo mengecup kening Byungchan lama sebelum menyusul tertidur dan kini terbangun karena perutnya keroncongan, dirinya kedinginan karena jendela kamar Byungchan belum menutup sempurna, dan matanya gelisah mencari cahaya karena sekarang rumah sewaan Byungchan gelap gulita karena mereka melakukan kegiatan saat matahari masih ada, dan berujung tidak ada lampu yang dinyalakan saat matahari telah lama terbenam. 

Tadinya Seungwoo hanya akan bangkit sejenak, menutup jendela, menyalakan lampu tidur dan kembali tidur bersama Byungchan, tapi perutnya tidak bisa berkompromi lebih dari ini. Dahi Byungchan dikecup lagi sementara pipinya diusap lembut dan Seungwoo menggoyangkan badannya. 

"Chan? Bangun yuk, kita makan dulu terus bersih-bersih."

Byungchan menggumam tak jelas.

"Aku bawa sambel tuna sama kerupuk blek nih, buat temen nasi."

Byungchan membuka matanya lebar saat mendengar kerupuk blek, "mau kerupuk," katanya dengan suara serak dan mata yang kemudian hanya bisa membuka setengah setelah dipaksa membuka mata selebar mungkin. 

"Iya. Makanya bangun dulu, nanti aku kasih kerupuknya."

Byungchan mengangguk dan bangkit dari tidurnya supaya Seungwoo bisa membebaskan lengannya. Seungwoo terkekeh kecil dan mengusak rambut Byungchan sementara empunya sibuk mengumpulkan nyawa dan mengucek mata lalu memperhatikan bagaimana Seungwoo mengenakan kembali boxernya dan membongkar ranselnya, lalu menarik wadah plastik yang cukup besar berisi kerupuk dan juga sambal tuna. Byungchan otomatis tersenyum saat pandangan mata mereka bertemu dan mengangguk saat Seungwoo meminta izin padanya untuk membuka kulkas dan mencari telur. 

Raganya memang belum seutuhnya berada di tanah air, tapi dengan adanya Seungwoo di sini, berkeliaran dengan boxer dan menggunakan dapurnya, Byungchan merasa bahwa dia sudah berada di rumah. 

***

"Ngelamunin apa."

Byungchan nyaris melempar kotak di tangannya saat tiba-tiba Seungwoo berbisik di telinganya dan memeluk erat tubuhnya. Tentu saja dia terkejut karena pikirannya dengan mendadak ditarik dari empat tahun lalu ke masa sekarang oleh Seungwoo yang kini melingkarkan tangannya di atas perut Byungchan, dan mengecup tengkuk Byungchan sebelum bertanya kembali, "loh? Kamu masih simpen surat-suratku?"

Byungchan melepas tangan Seungwoo yang melingkari perutnya dan berkata, "ya iyalah. Jangkar warasku selama belajar di Cina." Byungchan meletakkan kotak kardus berisi surat itu ke dalam kontainer plastik berisi surat-surat penting lainnya. "Udah beres sama lemari pojok?"

"Udah dari tadi. Aku panggil-panggil terus kamunya gak nyaut. Yaudah aku susulin sekalian Hanse barusan nelpon katanya kamu belom nentuin tempat buat makan malam nanti dimana."

"Eh?", Byungchan mengambil gawainya di atas kasur dan membaca beberapa pesan dari obrolan grup Lotus Merah, "lah iya aku belum tentuin tempat. Enaknya dimana ya, Kak? Yang murah meriah terus bisa dipake ngobrol santai gitu."

"Hmmm… kamu maunya apa?"

"Kalo bisa jangan _chinese_ _food_ ato nasgor aja sih."

"Ceweknya Hanse punya warung angkringan, kalo kamu belum tau. Kayanya dia ga bakal keberatan warungnya direcokin sama kita, plus, Hanse ga bakal keburu-buru selama makan buat pulang jemput ceweknya." 

Byungchan berpikir keras selama sepersekian detik sebelum Seungwoo menambahkan, "ada tempe mendoan sama sate kerang."

Byungchan bertepuk tangan tanda puas dan mengetikkan sesuatu di gawainya. "Oke. Setuju. Nanti kamu ikut juga ya."

"Oke." Seungwoo mengusak gemas rambut Byungchan sebelum mendudukkan diri di sebelah Byungchan, "pertanyaanku masih belum dijawab lho."

"Yang manㅡ oh, itu," Byungchan menjawab pelan, "cuman kepikiran aja dulu perjuangan kita gak mudah banget untuk sampe di titik ini. Kayak mimpi aja gitu, bayangin dulu susahnya kaya apa terus sekarang udah tinggal hitung mundur."

Seungwoo tersenyum, "iya. Memang ga mudah. Tapi sejatinya ga ada banyak yang berubah dari kita. Kita yang dulu adalah kita dalam bentuk lain, karena kamu di Beijing, aku di Jakarta dan sama-sama usaha keras supaya kita tetap terasa seperti kita, meskipun secara fisik, kita bukan kita."

Byungchan mengangguk tanda paham. "Kamu tau gak sih kalo aku sempat takut kalau sekembalinya aku ke Indonesia malah bikin kamu canggung? Apalagi kalo inget, kita berdua berhasil ngejalanin LDR selama setaun dengan cukup baik. Komunikasi kita lancar banget, jarang ada miskomunikasi parah selain Wi-Fi rumah sana yang sering mati sendiri dan selebihnya kita baik-baik aja. Makanya aku takut, apakah semua yang udah kita bangun susah payah selama setahun ini bakal rusak dengan kita gak LDR lagi. Aku takut jadi _demanding_ minta _quality_ _time_ sama kamu terus karena aku ga bisa ngelakuin hal itu sama LDR. Aku takut jadi curigaan sama kamu karena dulu di sana, mau aku tahu kamu sama siapapun aku ga akan bisa nyamperin kalo nantinya kamu berbuat aneh-aneh. Tapi di sini, kamu mau sama siapapun kan aku bisa nyamperin dan kayaknya peluang kita berantem karena hal-hal kaya gini meningkat."

"Tapi apa yang kamu takutin ga ada yang jadi kenyataan kan?", tanya Seungwoo lembut dan Byungchan menggeleng, "itu karena kita udah terbiasa untuk saling komunikasi sereceh apapun selama LDR supaya kita tetap menjadi kita meskipun kamu dan aku itu entitas berbeda, berdiri sendiri di tempatnya masing-masing, supaya tetap jadi satu makna, yaitu kita. Aku ga tau harus ngucapin terima kasih berapa banyak sama kamu karena udah mau berjuang sama aku sampai titik ini. Karena kamu bener, gak mudah sampai bisa di titik ini."

Seungwoo menepuk tangan Byungchan yang terkepal lemah di atas pahanya, "Byungchan, janji sama aku. Ke depannya pasti bakal jauh, jauh lebih berat tantangannya dan aku cuman pengen supaya komunikasi kita gak berubah, masih sama kayak sewaktu kita LDR. Inget juga bahwa kita itu satu, jadi bebanmu itu ya bebanku juga. Sereceh apapun masalahnya menurut kamu, ya itu juga bakal jadi masalahku, mau gak mau, suka gak suka. Kita harus bisa dan biasa memecahkan masalah apa-apa berdua, karena rumah tangga didirikan oleh dua orang, bukan hanya seorang aja."

Byungchan mengangguk, "makanya aku ngajak kamu buat makan malam sama tim kedai nanti. Kamu tau sendiri gimana aku mikirin kedai sampai botak. Aku mau kamu kenal sama temen-temen di kedai supaya kamu gak curiga berlebih lagi kayak kejadian Sejun dulu (Seungwoo meringis saat Byungchan menyinggung kejadian Sejun), ya intinya, aku mau ngenalin kamu ke duniaku yang jadi sedikit meluas ini meski cuman kulitnya doang supaya masalah miskomunikasi bisa dihindari sebaik mungkin. Gapapa kan?"

"Gapapa banget. Meski aku ga paham urusan kedai, aku bisa kok jadi tempat curhat kamu dan bantu cari jalan keluarnya. Kita satu kan?"

"Masih lama kali, jadi satunya, Bos."

"Itu kan yang resminya. Yang non resminya udah di Beijing."

"Ngawur," sergah Byungchan, "kalo kamu masih ada waktu buat godain aku, mendingan kamu beberes lemari sebelahnya aja gak sih?"

Seungwoo tertawa, "oke. Oke. Baik Yang Mulia. Hamba lanjut beberes lagi."

"Jangan lupa nanti jam 4 udahan beberesnya. Kita mesti siap-siap buat makan malam bareng timku."

"Iya."

Mereka itu satu, ulang Byungchan dalam kepalanya berkali-kali. Harusnya dengan mengingat itu, sudah cukup untuk bertahan hidup dari kerasnya dunia.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Asinan Betawi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentang Seungwoo yang merasa bahwa dia masih belum menemukan alasan untuk membawa Byungchan ke tahap yang lebih serius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ini ditulis dengan menyesuaikan tema bulan November tagar seungchanbahagia2020 pada media sosial Twitter. 
> 
> Setting waktu pada chapter ini mundur ke beberapa bulan sebelum setting waktu pada chapter Choipan. Semoga tidak bingung ya. 
> 
> Also, maaf untuk keterlambatan posting yang seharusnya bulan November menjadi awal bulan Desember

"Sik, apa yang bikin lo seyakin itu waktu ngelamar Chan?"

Seungsik menarik napas panjang. Seungwoo pasti sedang memikirkan hal yang ditanyakan pada dirinya, berkali-kali di dalam kepala, sehingga saat Seungsik mengangkat teleponnya, pertanyaan itu meluncur bebas tanpa diminta. Hei, Seungwoo bahkan belum mengucapkan salam ataupun basa-basi menanyakan kabarnya, setelah berbulan-bulan hanya bertukar kabar singkat. 

"Woo, orang kalo nelpon ya, biasanya nyapa dulu. Selamat malam kek selamat siang kek ato minimal pertanyaan standar macam, gue boleh ganggu gak, gitu-gitulah intinya. Lah elu, udah nelpon kayak tukang kredit, main tanya aja kaga ada basa-basinya."

"Sik," panggil Seungwoo pelan lalu disusul suara angin berhembus cukup kencang. 

Pasti dia belum pulang dari kantor dan sedang melakukan ritual penikmat senja di _rooftop_ gedung kantornya, pikir Seungsik iseng sambil menjawab, "apa?"

"Gue serius." 

Lama tak terdengar jawaban dari mulut Seungsik, tapi Seungwoo dapat mendengar samar-samar suara bising lalu-lalang kendaraan, suara riuh khas orang-orang yang menikmati sore dengan mengobrol di teras rumah, lalu suara gesekan sepatu Seungsik di atas aspal. Seungwoo masih menunggu dengan sabar, apalagi Seungsik berkali-kali bergumam, "bentar Woo,", lalu kemudian Seungwoo mendengar suara pagar yang dibuka dan menutup, suara pintu depan yang dibuka dan menutup, suara sandal rumah Seungsik yang berisik saat menaiki tangga, lalu akhirnya, suara kunci kamar kosan Seungsik yang diputar dua kali hingga membuka, lalu sepertinya Seungsik masuk ke dalamnya serta menguncinya kamarnya kembali. Terdengar desah lega cukup keras (Seungwoo bisa menebak jika Seungsik baru melepaskan sepatu dan meletakkan tas gendongnya), disusul dengan pertanyaan, "oke, jadi kenapa?"

"Apa yang bikin lo seyakin itu untuk ngelamar Chan?", ulang Seungwoo. 

"Duh pertanyaannya berat nih," canda Seungsik sambil menekan tombol _loud speak_ lalu mampir ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci kakinya. Dia kemudian bertanya sambil melepas kemeja lalu menggantinya dengan kaus tipis berwarna putih, "kalo gue cerita, lu bakal mual, gak?"

"Gak. Gue lagi butuh pencerahan."

Seungsik mengganti celana kain yang dikenakannya menjadi celana pendek motif kotak-kotak lalu menyalakan pendingin ruangan, "lu percaya gak, pikiran buat nikah sama Chan udah ada pas gue nembak dia?"

"Percaya aja sih. Lu aja sukanya dari jaman dia nyasar main ke lapangan vihara deket rumah."

"Nah. Ini gue cerita dulu ya gimana gue bisa suka sama Chan, biar lu gak bingung, ga papa 'kan? Takutnya lu bosen karena udah tau sebagian."

"Ga papa. Cerita aja, barangkali gue lupa detailnya."

"Oke oke," Seungsik merebahkan badan di atas kasur, "jadi lu tau kan bahwa kota kelahiran kita tuh bisa dibilang kota kecil. Lingkaran pertemanannya sempit alias isinya lu lagi lu lagi. Kalaupun lingkarannya meluas, gue yakin topik ngobrolnya masih itu-itu aja. Tapi semenjak Chan dateng, nyasar main ke tempat kita, cara gue memandang dunia jadi beda. Kayak Chan bisa ngeliat sesuatu dari sudut yang belum pernah gue pake buat liat sebelumnya. Atau waktu dia nyeletuk buat bikin permainan baru yang gak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya, semuanya kedengeran fantastis buat gue. Waktu itu gue sadar untuk pertama kalinya bahwa gue udah ngebedain Chan sama temen-temen lainnya. Gue pikir tadinya rasa itu bakal ilang kayak apa yang temen-temen kita ceritain soal kisah suka-sukaan jaman SD, taunya enggak. Rasanya malah makin tambah kuat sewaktu kita SMP. Kayak, gue selalu otomatis mengarahkan semua konsentrasi gue ke dia, tiap dia ada di deket gue. Telinga gue bahkan sampe mendadak tuli, cuman bisa denger apa yang dia omongin. Tapi lu tau 'kan segimana _denial_ nya gue ketika lu sadarin, karena menurut gue, sukanya gue sama Chan pasti ga bakal bertahan lebih lama lagi, karena ini cuman suka-sukaan jaman SD yang belum kelar."

Seungwoo tersenyum dan tenggelam dalam lamunannya sendiri sementara Seungsik bercerita. Dia masih dengan jelas mengingat bagaimana Seungsik diam-diam menahan amarah karena melihat ada yang menyatakan perasaan pada Chan di upacara kelulusan SMP mereka. Dia juga masih ingat mengatakan pada Seungsik, bahwa sepeninggalnya ke Jakarta, Seungsik harus bisa sadar sebelum terlambat. Sebelum Chan benar-benar dimiliki oleh orang lain. 

"Entah karena omongan lu pas upacara kelulusan SMP itu kelewat bener atau gue yang akhirnya ketakutan sendiri setelah ngeliat gimana lingkaran pertemanan Chan meluas tiba-tiba, gue jadi takut beneran terlambat untuk memiliki Chan, alhasil setahun pertama di SMA gue habisin dengan ngedeketin Chan gila-gilaan. Sambil berharap kalo Chan ngeliat usaha gue sebagai afeksi dari orang yang suka sama dia, bukan sebagai temen. Gue berhasil Woo, di awal kelas dua. Tapi gak lama habis itu, lu tau kalo Chan akhirnya jujur sama gue kalo dia mau kuliah di Surabaya, mau ngejar cita-cita jadi dokter spesialis pediatri. Wah, Woo, kalo lu ngeliat gimana gue berjuang mati-matian supaya nilai-nilai gue membalik, gue yakin lu bakalan ngatain gue bucin saking takutnya gue ditinggal Chan. Gue juga rajin belajar, berubah jadi anak ambis, supaya gue bisa kuliah di Surabaya juga. Lu tau gue paling benci sama hafalan, tapi demi kuliah di Surabaya, demi gak jauh dari Chan, semuanya gue lakuin karena gue udah ada pada kondisi, gue ga bisa bayangin kehidupan gue yang tanpa Chan di sisi gue."

Seungwoo ikut menghela napas saat Seungsik menarik napas panjang. Tentu dia ingat cerita yang ini, meskipun dia tak keberatan mendengar cerita ini sekali lagi. Cerita dimana Chan yang akhirnya jujur, menceritakan rencana jangka panjangnya pada Seungsik, dan memberikan opsi pada Seungsik untuk menghentikan hubungan mereka yang belum terlalu jauh. Chan itu pintar. Dia tahu persis bahwa dunia perkuliahan sangat berbeda dengan dunia SMA. Tantangannya besar apalagi dia akan pindah pulau dan Chan yang takut bahwa Seungsik tak siap dengan semua itu. 

"Dan ketika pada akhirnya kami terpaksa LDR Malang - Surabaya, gue masih ga bisa membayangkan gimana kalo habis ini gue akan dewasa sepenuhnya tanpa Chan. Gue sama sekali ga bisa Woo, bahkan setelah Chan cerita kalo jalannya jadi spesialis pediatri masih jauh banget. Akan ada banyak masa dimana Chan ga ada di sisi gue, akan ada masa dimana gue bareng Chan tapi waktunya terbatas. Gue betul-betul buntu istilahnya, tapi gue ga bisa bayangin ada orang lain yang support gue kayak yang Chan lakuin ke gue dan gue terus terang sangsi akan ada orang lain yang yakinin gue kalo gue bisa ngelakuin banyak hal yang gue sendiri ga yakin seperti gimana Chan bikin gue yakin kalo gue bisa. Chan berhasil narik keluar semua potensi gue, semua sisi positif gue dan gue ga tau apakah gue bakal nemu orang yang cocok banget sama gue selain Chan. Dan itu yang malah bikin gue semakin mantap mau menikah sama dia bahkan setelah dia cerita rencana karirnya. Gak bisa gue kalo gak sama Chan, apalagi setelah semua yang gue lalui dari kecil sama Chan."

Seungwoo menggumam paham, "Dia beneran kayak kepingan _puzzle_ yang kurang di _puzzle_ lo, ya."

"Bener. Chan selalu ngajarin gue untuk liat dunia dari berbagai sisi, bukan dari sisi yang biasa gue liat aja. Chan bisa membuka pandangan gue soal hidup dan memaknai kehidupan, makanya, gue mau jadi orang yang punya privilese buat ngeliat dia memandang dunia, di tempat yang paling deket."

"Dan lo berhasil dapetin privilese itu meskipun, jujur aja, gue masih kesel karena lo ngabarin nikahnya ngedadak banget."

"Sori, sori," Seungsik tertawa kecil, "gue sama Chan mikirnya keluarga inti dulu, karena yah, gue sama Chan belom punya apa-apa juga waktu mutusin nikah." Seungsik menghela napas lalu meneruskan lambat-lambat, "gimana? Apa cukup memberikan lu gambaran soal apa yang bikin gue nekat ngelamar Chan?"

"Mayanlah. Lagian lo juga tau 'kan kalo gue sama Byungchan emang berniat pacaran buat menikah, jadi ya harusnya gue udah punya jawabannya dari lama."

"Nah, itu lo tau. Coba deh lo gali dikit kejadian atau momen spesial lo sama Byungchan. Gue yakin lo bakal nemu jawabannya di situ kalo lo masih belum yakin."

Seungwoo menghela napas lagi dan melirik jam tangannya. Jika tidak ada pasien yang datang mendadak, harusnya sebentar lagi Chan akan menyelesaikan jaga dan pulang ke kosan sambil menelepon Seungsik. Sudah waktunya undur diri, karena Seungwoo tidak tega mengganggu _quality time_ pasangan tersebut.

"Ya udah deh. Gue balik kantor dulu. Lu juga bersih-bersih. Bentar lagi Chan pulang 'kan?"

"Tau aja lu. Ya udah, ati-ati. Pikirin pelan-pelan. Kadang lu udah tau jawabannya bahkan ketika sebelum lu mulai mikir."

Seungwoo pura-pura mendengus kesal, "salam buat suami lo."

"Yo."

***

Pintu flat menjeblak terbuka disusul dengan Byungchan yang sedikit terengah-engah kehabisan napas. Rambutnya agak berantakan di beberapa sisi, mencuat keluar dari hasil sisirannya. Seungwoo sedang memainkan gawainya ketika Byungchan memanggilnya sambil membuka sepatu dan melangkah menuju dapur, "Kakak udah nunggu lama?"

"Ada setengah jam kayanya," Seungwoo menjawab sambil sedikit menggeser badannya ke kanan agar bisa melihat Byungchan. 

Byungchan meringis lalu mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya hingga airnya tandas dalam sekali teguk. Setelah itu dia berkata, "maaf ya Kak, tadi agak lama karena sekalian bahas rencana bakti sosial bulan depan sama yang lain."

"Santai aja," Seungwoo tersenyum sambil mengibaskan tangan, "toh aku emang kecepetan juga nyampenya."

"Gapapa 'kan nunggu sebentar lagi? Gak enak banget langsung jalan-jalan pake baju formal habis dari gereja."

"Sayang," panggil Seungwoo serius. Gawainya sudah diletakkan di atas meja dan tangannya diletakkan di atas pahanya, "Kamu mau luluran dulu juga aku tungguin."

Byungchan _nyengir_. "Oke. Oke. Aku mandi aja kalo gitu. Jakarta gerah banget."

Seungwoo tersenyum lalu kembali memainkan gawainya setelah Byungchan pamit untuk membersihkan diri secepat yang dia bisa. 

***

Jakarta itu keras, pikir Seungwoo saat kakinya diajak untuk menyusuri gang-gang panjang yang cukup sempit, hanya mampu dilewati dua sepeda motor jika bersisian, bersama Byungchan demi mencapai warung makan yang dimaksud Byungchan tempo hari lalu. Kekasihnya itu sudah lama tidak menyantap asinan Betawi favoritnya lalu secara tiba-tiba mengajukan rencana untuk jalan-jalan sore sehabis Byungchan pulang dari gereja, di hari Jum'at malam saat Seungwoo berkunjung ke flat untuk makan malam. Seungwoo mengiyakan dengan mudah ketika itu, meskipun Byungchan berkali-kali mempertanyakan keseriusan Seungwoo karena warung makan yang dimaksud tidak bisa dicapai dengan mobil alias berada di dalam gang. Seungwoo dengan enteng menjawab iya pada pertanyaan Byungchan, namun dirinya terkejut bukan main saat Byungchan memimpinnya menyusuri gang. Pantas saja Byungchan bersikeras mengganti pakaian formalnya sehabis pulang gereja, karena jika tidak, mereka akan sangat mencolok dan mencuri perhatian dari warga setempat.

Tidak ada jarak yang betul-betul berarti dari pusat kota yang dikelilingi gedung-gedung pencakar langit, tempat dimana orang-orang kerah putih sepertinya mencari nafkah, dengan gang sempit yang dipenuhi rumah kumuh nan sempit. Tidak ada juga waktu yang benar-benar menyatakan seberapa lama jarak tempuh antara pusat kota dengan gang yang sedang disusurinya ini. Pusat kota dan gang ini, sangatlah dekat, bahkan Seungwoo merasa sedang bermimpi ketika langkah kaki Byungchan membawanya semakin jauh menyusuri gang ke dalam, karena betapa berbedanya suasana pada awal mula kakinya melangkah dan tempat dimana kakinya berada sekarang.

Jakarta itu keras, pikirnya lagi ketika matanya menangkap lagi bangunan yang berbentuk serupa dengan bangunan di kanan kirinya, yaitu tipikal rumah-rumah petak dengan luas tak seberapa yang dihuni melebihi kapasitasnya dan para penghuninya duduk lesehan di teras rumah petak, mencoba membujuk angin supaya berhembus sehingga anak dalam gendongan mereka tidak lagi merasa kepanasan. Sungguh sebuah ironi ketika kau keluar dari gang ini dan berjalan menembus pecinan, kau akan dengan mudahnya menemukan gedung-gedung apartemen dengan mesin pendingin ruangan terpasang di dindingnya. Seungwoo menghela napas cukup panjang, miris sekali ketika memikirkan bahwa Jakarta bisa terlihat gemerlap sekaligus kumuh dalam jarak dan waktu yang berdekatan. 

"Capek?", tanya Byungchan setelah akhirnya mereka berhasil melewati gang panjang nan sempit di area pemukiman yang didominasi oleh rumah-rumah petak. Sedari tadi keduanya tak henti berjalan dengan sedikit membungkuk, mengucap permisi setiap kali mereka melewati gerombolan ibu-ibu yang tengah mengobrol sore sambil mengawasi anak-anaknya berlarian dalam gang.

"Enggalah. Cuman jadi mikir aja sedikit."

Byungchan tersenyum. Tangannya mencari tangan Seungwoo, lalu menautkan jemarinya dengan jemari Seungwoo. Mereka sudah berada di gang yang lebih lebar, muat untuk dilewati satu mobil dan rumah-rumah di kanan kiri gang pun mulai terlihat seperti rumah sungguhan bukannya rumah petak seperti sebelumnya, bahkan di beberapa rumah malah terdapat mobil di halamannya. Kasarnya, mereka sudah berada di area pemukiman penduduk dengan tingkat ekonomi keluarga yang jauh lebih baik dibandingkan tingkat ekonomi penduduk yang menempati gang sempit tadi. "Daerah tadi masih jadi prioritas utama penerima bantuan setiap kali salah satu rumah ibadah di pecinan ngadain bakti sosial. Masih banyak kasus balita kurang gizi, anak-anak putus sekolah dan buruh serabutan yang sakit-sakitan tapi ga mampu berobat karena uangnya dipakai untuk beli makan di daerah sana."

Seungwoo tidak bisa menemukan padanan kalimat yang tepat untuk menanggapi perkataan Byungchan, jadi dia hanya mengucap, "oh," disertai mimik muka yang menandakan dia paham kenapa daerah tadi dijadikan prioritas.

"Ngeliat keadaan yang jomplang tadi bikin kita mikir jadinya, bahwa hidup di Jakarta itu ga selamanya glamor dan mewah."

Seungwoo mengiyakan diam-diam dalam hati. Mana mungkin dia lupa perkara kerasnya Jakarta, apalagi mendiang ayahnya mengatakan hal itu setiap hari menjelang kepindahannya ke Jakarta dan menceritakan bagaimana ibu kota memiliki pesona yang memikat namun pada kenyataannya, untuk bisa menggantungkan hidup di sana, ada banyak hal yang harus dikorbankan, termasuk jati diri. 

Jangan lupa darimana ia berasal dan jangan sampai menjual jati diri demi gemerlap sesaat, begitu mendiang ayahnya menasehatinya. Nasehat yang begitu melekat dan Seungwoo langsung tahu alasan kenapa ayahnya menekankan betapa kerasnya hidup di ibukota, sesegera dia menginjakkan kaki di sekolah barunya di Jakarta. _Culture shock_ , begitu istilahnya, saat Seungwoo dihadapkan dengan banyak istilah yang dia tak pahami saat kawan-kawan barunya begitu antusias bercerita, memperkenalkan Jakarta pada Seungwoo. Ada jarak yang jelas terbentang tiap kali Seungwoo dikenalkan pada sisi-sisi lain ibukota, dan tanpa sadar membandingkannya dengan kehidupan lamanya di Singkawang. Nasehat ayahnya kemudian menjadi jangkarnya untuk tidak mudah terlena pada indahnya Jakarta dan tersadar bahwa untuk mereka, para pendatang yang mengadu nasib, ibukota diam-diam akan menempa jiwa-jiwa mereka menjadi jiwa-jiwa baru yang keras dan kaku. Jangkar kewarasan itu jugalah yang menyelamatkan Seungwoo dari kehidupan malam, _party_ hingga dini hari di sebuah kawasan terkenal, menyelamatkan Seungwoo dari agenda buang-buang uang hanya demi gengsi semata dan sekaligus menjaga supaya Seungwoo tidak melupakan asal muasalnya sebagai pendatang di Jakarta. 

"Mikir apa, hayo," tanya Byungchan setelah Seungwoo terdiam selama lima menit mereka menyusuri gang, "sampe ga ngerespon aku ngomong apa."

"Mikirin nasehat almarhum papa soal kerasnya Jakarta," jawab Seungwoo jujur lalu melihat ekspresi Byungchan yang menunggu kelanjutannya, "beliau tanpa capek ngingetin aku, katanya jangan sampai kehilangan jati diri karena bertahan hidup di Jakarta."

"Kayaknya memang Jakarta semenakutkan itu ya buat pendatang," Byungchan menanggapi dengan tenang, "seolah-olah kayak ada harga mahal yang harus dibayar ketika kamu terpikat untuk mengadu nasib di tempat ini. Ayah juga begitu waktu aku bilang mau ke Jakarta dan buka kedai disini. Katanya ngapain jauh-jauh, toh di Semarang, buka kedai makanan masih tetap menguntungkan. Tapi bukannya takut, aku malah semakin tertantang. Modal nekat aja pokoknya. Sampai kemudian Ci Krys hubungin aku lalu nawarin bantuan untuk renovasi kedai dan ngajarin aku macem-macem, mulai dari masak sampai ke pembukuan. Menurut dia, kita harus punya modal buat bertahan hidup di ibukota, gak bisa modal nekat doang." Byungchan menarik napas pelan, "ya intinya, Jakarta memang keras tapi bukan berarti semua penghuninya berwatak keras dan ga pedulian."

Seungwoo mengangguk setuju. Kawan-kawan semasa SMA dan kuliahnya adalah bukti nyata dari ucapan Byungchan bahwa tidak semua orang bersifat seperti itu.

"Orang-orang sering bilang Ci Krys adalah gambaran nyata penduduk Jakarta yang keras dan cuek terhadap sesama, padahal Ci Krys sama sekali ga begitu. Dia siap bantu sana-sini kalau ada tetangga dekat yang kena musibah dan ga sungkan untuk turun tangan, jadi relawan yang bagi-bagi sembako bantuan tiap kali bakti sosial. Dan, rasa-rasanya hampir semua pedagang di Pecinan pernah dibantu sama Ci Krys makanya semua orang sayang banget sama Ci Krys karena Ci Krys berhasil menjaga api harapan mereka supaya tetep hidup," jelas Byungchan sambil menarik napas lega karena warung makan yang dimaksud sudah tidak begitu jauh lagi, "Ci Krys demen main ke tempat-tempat yang gak begitu rame, nyari kedai atau warung makan yang makanannya enak tapi sepi pembeli, lalu Ci Krys promoin ke geng oma-oma gereja yang demen jajan supaya warung makannya bisa lebih rame. Atau pura-pura nyasar ke kawasan pemukiman padat penduduk kayak tadi untuk ngecek apakah disana masih ada anak-anak yang putus sekolah atau pekerja serabutan yang kesehatannya terganggu tapi ga punya biaya. Kamu sendiri juga tahu gimana Sejun sangat berterima kasih sama Ci Krys karena Ci Krys yang pertama kali ngerangkul Sejun untuk kembali ke tengah-tengah masyarakat."

Seungwoo meringis. Dia masih merasa sangat bersalah pada Sejun, meski lelaki itu sudah memaafkannya akibat kebodohannya dua tahun lalu. Prasangka buruknya pada Sejun betul-betul melampaui batas dan membuat wanita sekalem Krystal bisa meledak marah begitu mendengar tuduhan Seungwoo. Krystal bahkan sudah mengangkat gelas kaca untuk dilempar pada Seungwoo sebelum akhirnya dicegah Seungyoon. "Kamu tau ga sih kalo aku belum bisa sepenuhnya maafin diri sendiri setelah nuduh Sejun kaya gitu."

Byungchan menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Sebelah tangannya yang tidak menggenggam tangan Seungwoo, diangkat untuk mencubit hidung Seungwoo lembut, "makanya jangan suka main asumsi sendiri. Untungㅡeh bukan untung juga ya namanya, tapi Sejun tuh udah biasa banget nerima tuduhan kaya gini semenjak dia resmi ga dianggap lagi jadi anggota keluarganya. Sejun pikir temen-temen deketnya ga pernah punya tuduhan ke arah sana, makanya Sejun minta bantuan sama mereka begitu keluar tempat rehabilitasi Tapi nyatanya, semua menuduh Sejun kalo dia mendekati mereka demi bisa beli barang haram itu lagi. Dan yang bikin aku kaget, kasus kaya Sejun tuh, bukan kasus pertama kali di tempat rehabilitasi dimana mereka dibuang keluarga dan berharap panti rehabilitasi menanggung mereka karena mereka dianggap udah mempermalukan keluarga. Sejun adalah kasus kesekian yang terjadi," kata Byungchan getir. Seungwoo meremas lembut tangan Byungchan yang digenggamnya. Byungchan menghela napas lalu melanjutkan berjalan dengan perlahan, "kebetulan waktu itu gereja lagi ada kunjungan ke sana untuk siraman rohani mingguan dan pengurus panti rehabilitasi tanya-tanya ke pengurus gereja barangkali ada yang punya lowongan pekerjaan. Pengurus gereja langsung inisiatif ngehubungin Ci Krys, karena tau Ci Krys punya restoran, dan Ci Krys sendiri yang langsung ketemu Sejun, nanya-nanya apa Sejun bersedia jadi pengurus panti werdha yang di deket pecinan, karena tempat itu lebih butuh orang ketimbang resto Ci Krys. Sejun langsung ngeiyain tanpa mikir, karena dia butuh pegangan untuk bangkit lagi pasca kejadian itu. Dia butuh buat kembaliin rasa percaya dirinya bahwa masih ada yang membutuhkan dia dan sisanya kamu tahu sendiri Sejun gimana sampe sekarang."

Seungwoo mengangguk, membiarkan hening mengisi sementara kepalanya sibuk menyusun sebuah simpulan dari obrolannya dengan Byungchan, "Jakarta memang keras, tapi bukan berarti semua penghuninya juga keras."

Byungchan mengangguk, "sekeras apapun ibukota, tetep aja dia punya api harapan buat siapapun penghuninya."

Merek terdiam lagi sampai keduanya benar-benar tiba di warung makan yang disebut Byungchan. Kekasihnya sibuk bertukar sapa dengan penjual asinan sebelum memesan asinan, karena Byungchan terakhir kali datang ke sana tiga bulan lalu, saat bakti sosial ke daerah gang sempit tadi. "Yang satu pakai sawi asin sama lobak ya, terus yang satu lagi jangan pake. Dua-duanya pedes ya, Mpok."

Byungchan menarik tangan Seungwoo untuk duduk di bagian luar warung makan, di bangku panjang pada halaman depan warung makan setelah selesai memesan. Byungchan merogoh kaleng kerupuk dan menarik dua keping kerupuk mie dari dalamnya dan menggigitnya, sesegera bokongnya menyentuh permukaan kursi, "kayaknya nanti pas nyampe flat aku bakal laper lagi deh."

Seungwoo mendengus. Lucu karena Byungchan yang menyarankan jalan kaki, tapi dia juga yang diam-diam mengeluh capek, "naik ojol aja lah. Aku tau kamu cape jalan."

"Kayaknya aku udah tua deh. Masa jalan bentar udah capek."

"Ngeledek ya kamu," Seungwoo mencubit pipi Byungchan yang menggembung karena mengunyah kerupuk. Si empunya pipi tersenyum manis karena ketahuan meledek Seungwoo yang bercucuran keringat. "Malem mau makan apa kita?"

"Apa ya… Aku lagi ga ada ide."

"Aku masakin chaofan mau?"

"Hmmm…", Byungchan berpikir sebentar, "boleh deh. Mumpung bahan-bahannya juga ada. Trus kayaknya udah lama juga sejak kamu masakin aku."

"Kasian, ada yang capek habis jalan. Padahal deket." Byungchan tertawa. Asinan mereka baru saja diantar oleh pemilik warung, berikut es teh manis. "Makan dulu gih, aku takut kamu pingsan."

Byungchan menggumam, "sebel banget," lalu mengambil satu kerupuk mie lagi dari kaleng dan menyantap asinannya. Seungwoo menyuapkan sesendok asinan yang telah dia aduk merata (semoga saja merata) ke dalam mulutnya, dan mengunyahnya. 

Segar. Kuah kacangnya tidak seberat yang dia duga. Malah lebih didominasi oleh asamnya cuka daripada kesan _creamy_ dari kacang. Tauge, kol dan seladanya sangat segar, mengeluarkan bunyi 'kres-kres' saat dikunyah, berbanding terbalik dengan tahu putih yang lembut dan menyerap rasa asam berlebih dari asinan, dan membuat rasa asinannya seimbang. "Enak," gumamnya setelah menelan suapan pertamanya.

"Kan," timpal Byungchan, "kuahnya emang kalah seger sama asinan yang di Jatinegara, tapi di sini pake sawi asin sama lobak buat sayurnya. Aku suka pake sawi asin, soalnya jadi gurih seger gitu, ga asem aja."

"Mau coba dong sawinya,"

"Nih," Byungchan menyendokkan potongan kecil sawi asin ke piring Seungwoo, "nyuapnya barengin tahu, takutnya asin banget buat kamu."

Seungwoo menurut. Sawi asin tadi dia letakkan di atas tahu putih, lalu Seungwoo menyendok tahu putih tadi bersama kol, tauge dan sedikit selada bersama kuah. Dia mengernyit ketika rasa sawi asin begitu kuat mendominasi mulutnya, "asin…"

"Ya 'kan namanya juga sawi asin?", Byungchan tertawa kecil sambil menyodorkan gelas berisi es teh manis, "minum gih."

Seungwoo menyedot es tehnya melalui sedotan, "tapi emang kuahnya jadi gurih banget kalo makannya pake sawi asin."

"Ya 'kan? Udah kamu makan dulu. Nanti kalo kurang tambah lagi aja."

Seungwoo tersenyum lalu diam-diam memperhatikan Byungchan yang sibuk menyantap asinan. Sama sekali tidak terpikirkan olehnya untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang yang memiliki pekerjaan yang jauh berbeda dengannya. Sebagai pendatang yang kemudian menetap di ibukota semenjak remaja, tujuan hidupnya tidaklah muluk-muluk. Berhasil bertahan hidup dan mempertahankan prinsipnya selama tinggal di Jakarta saja sudah bagus. Kalaupun kemudian ada agenda membelikan ibunya beberapa perhiasan dan aset-aset jangka panjang untuk dirinya sendiri, itu tidak lain adalah sebuah bonus. Kehidupan SMA kebanyakan diisi dengan belajar, sibuk mengejar standar kepintaran ibukota. Hanya sekolah dan bimbel, tidak ada agenda main atau _nongkrong_ sepulang sekolah, atau lebih parahnya lagi tawuran. Kebiasaan belajarnya itu mengantar Seungwoo pada kehidupan kuliahnya juga yang monoton, hanya sekedar kuliah dan mendatangi seminar-seminar atau pelatihan di luar kampus yang sekiranya menjual di CVnya nanti. Seungwoo lulus tanpa hambatan dan termasuk ke dalam orang yang beruntung karena dia berhasil mendapatkan pekerjaan sebelum dirinya diwisuda. Dan bisa ditebak kelanjutannya, yaitu Seungwoo terjebak dengan segera dalam rutinitas sembilan lima yang mencekik, membuat kehidupannya semakin monoton dan sedikit lupa bahwa hidup tidaklah seketat itu. 

Bertemu Byungchan adalah angin segar baginya. Rutinitas sembilan lima yang dijalani Seungwoo semakin lama semakin mencekik, membuat Seungwoo pelan-pelan berubah karena tujuan hidupnya bergeser menjadi mengumpulkan uang sebanyak yang dia bisa sebelum nantinya menghabiskan masa tua di pedesaan lalu memelihara ayam dan ikan. Seungwoo menjadi lupa bagaimana caranya untuk bersantai, melonggarkan dasi sejenak di sela proyek-proyeknya yang menghabiskan masa muda. Adalah senyum Byungchan, yang membuatnya seperti tersihir dan tersadar, bahwa hidup tak selamanya tentang bertahan hidup belaka. 

Seungwoo menyalin gerakan Byungchan menyuapkan asinan ke dalam mulut, mengunyah lambat-lambat sembari bertukar senyum. 

"Kenapa?"

"Ga," jawab Seungwoo. Tangan kirinya meraih tangan kiri Byungchan yang berminyak, bekas memegang kerupuk, menggenggamnya, "ga kenapa-kenapa."

Byungchan tersenyum dan melanjutkan makan tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya. Seungwoo masih betah memandangi Byungchan. Sesekali dia menyuapkan asinan ke mulutnya, tapi Seungwoo lebih banyak diam memandangi Byungchan. Seandainya waktu itu, dia tetap pada pendiriannya untuk makan gado-gado, apakah Seungwoo bisa sekuat ini menghadapi Jakarta dengan rutinitas sembilan limanya? Karena senyum Byungchan di siang itu membuat Seungwoo sadar bahwa masih ada orang-orang lemah lembut, tidak dingin seperti apa yang orang kira soal ibukota. Masih ada orang-orang yang masih berjuang tanpa kehilangan jati diri di ibukota, seperti dirinya. Byungchan mengajarinya banyak hal-hal penting soal bagaimana tetap membumi di langit gemerlap ibukota, bagaimana menari di antara gelombang pasang surut kehidupan dan soal mengapresiasi sekecil apapun kebahagiaan yang datang. Byungchan adalah jangkar barunya, yang datang bukan untuk menghilangkan jangkar lama milik Seungwoo, melainkan menguatkan jangkar lama tersebut, meyakinkan Seungwoo bahwa, dia sudah cukup kuat untuk melangkah dan mengarungi kehidupan di ibukota tanpa kehilangan jati diri.

"Byungchan."

"Ya?"

"Makasih ya."

Byungchan terkekeh sebentar dan tersenyum. Tanpa perlu menanyakan konteksnya, dia menjawab, "sama-sama."

***

Seungsik benar soal Seungwoo tidak perlu jauh-jauh dalam menemukan alasan mengapa ia perlu membawa Byungchan ke dalam hubungan yang jauh lebih serius. Jawabannya bahkan sudah dia temukan sejak hari dimana dia bertekad untuk mengabulkan permintaan Krystal dalam usahanya mendekati Byungchan. Akan tetapi untuk menyadari bahwa alasannya sesimpel itu, ternyata butuh waktu nyaris empat tahun. Entah dia yang bodoh, atau memang terlambat menyadari, itu saja.

Mereka kembali ke flat Byungchan dengan berjalan kaki kembali namun dengan rute yang sedikit memutar karena mereka tidak mau lagi memotong jalur lewat pemukiman padat penduduk. Mereka memutuskan untuk berjalan di sisi jalan utama ibukota yang masih sibuk bahkan di hari libur. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan selama perjalanan pulang sehingga Byungchan memilih untuk menggumamkan beberapa lagu lawas sementara dagunya terangkat tinggi, mencoba melihat langit senja di balik gedung-gedung tinggi, sebisanya. Tangannya yang masih menggenggam tangan Seungwoo, sesekali diayunkan seiring dengan irama lagu yang digumamkannya sedari tadi. Seungwoo tak keberatan tentu saja, dia cukup senang dengan kencan hari ini meskipun kepalanya mulai bekerja merencanakan kapan waktu terbaik untuk mengajak Byungchan ke tahap yang lebih serius.

"Kak, kamu mau mandi dulu apa langsung masak? Kayaknya ada nasi sisa semalem kalo mau langsung masak," kata Byungchan sambil membuka pintu flatnya saat mereka tiba.

"Mandi dulu deh kayaknya. Aku keringetan banget."

"Oh. Oke, oke." kata Byungchan, "aku siapin bahan-bahan chaofannya aja kalo gitu biar kamu bisa langsung masak ntar."

Seungwoo mengusap kepala Byungchan sebentar lalu mencium pipinya sekilas, "aku mandi dulu ya, ganteng."

Byungchan tersenyum, "iya."

Seungsik lagi-lagi benar, pikir Seungwoo saat dirinya mulai menyalakan pancuran air di kamar mandi. Setelah menghabiskan sore hari bersama Byungchan, dirinya sudah tidak bisa lagi membayangkan bagaimana dia melewatkan akhir pekan tanpa bersantai dengan Byungchan. Seungwoo juga mungkin masih akan melihat Jakarta dengan segala kekakuannya jika Byungchan tidak datang dan memberitahu Seungwoo bahwa dia perlu untuk memindahkan sudut pandang jika ingin melihat Jakarta secara keseluruhan. Byungchan adalah salah satu dari dua jangkar yang Seungwoo punya, dan Seungwoo akhirnya menerima fakta bahwa dia tak bisa membayangkan melanjutkan hidup tanpa kedua jangkarnya di perahunya.

Di hari-hari gelisahnya dalam mempertanyakan kapan dan bagaimana saat yang tepat untuk melamar Byungchan, Seungwoo juga bertanya pada Seungsik soal tata cara melamar yang baik dan benar. Sepupunya itu mungkin _slebor_ , tapi dia punya sikap yang baik dalam memperlakukan pasangan, jadi Seungwoo berharap banyak padanya. Namun jawaban yang Seungwoo dapat saat mempertanyakan apakah perlu melamar Byungchan dengan segala tetek bengek seperti apa yang diceritakan di buku-buku novel dan film fiksi romansa, sungguh di luar dugaan.

"Lu ga tau ya, kalo gue ngelamar Chan sehari sebelum ujian? Bego sih emang, gue kebawa suasana juga soalnya Chan stress banget. Ga ada romantis-romantisnya tapi malah gue jadi bisa jujur sama apa yang gue rasain ke Chan. Terlepas dari jawaban Chan yang nanggung karena Chan harus fokus ujian, gue jadi tau tentang apa yang Chan rasain juga ke gue. Mana dia ngasih jawaban juga ga ada romantis-romantisnya, main peluk habis keluar ruang ujian dan lari-lari nyamperin gue di parkiran terus ngomong, ayo Sik, kita melawan dunia sebagai pasangan suami suami. Terlepas dari itu, tetep aja ujungnya gue sama dia akhirnya nangis bahagia di parkiran karena udah berani ngungkapin sesuatu yang bakalan ngubah masa depan kita berdua." 

Seungwoo menghela napas. Jika melihat cerita Seungsik dan Chan, rasanya yang paling penting justru bukanlah suasana romantisnya, melainkan tentang kesungguhan dan kejujuran Seungwoo akan Byungchan. Bukan hal yang sulit untuknya apalagi jika mengingat dia dan Byungchan benar-benar terbuka satu sama lain. Yang sulit adalah bagaimana mengarahkan pembicaraan ke arah sana tanpa terkesan tiba-tiba. Seungwoo menghela napas sekali lagi dan mematikan pancuran air lalu menyelesaikan mandinya yang sepertinya menjadi agak lama karena terlalu banyak berpikir di bawah pancuran air.

" _Mixed vegetables_ nya udah di baskom ya, udah aku cairin. Aku ga ada daging, jadinya pake luncheon ayam aja, gapapa kan?" Seungwoo mengangguk sementara Byungchan masih berceloteh, "nasi di _magic com_ , bumbu sama kecap asin di rak deket gantungan panci."

"Oke."

"Hati-hati sama kompor ya," Byungchan mengecup pipi Seungwoo saat lelakinya mendekat dan memeluk pinggangnya, "aku mandi dulu."

Seungwoo memberi sebuah kecup di bibir Byungchan sebelum lelaki itu berjalan ke kamar mandi dan kemudian dia berusaha mendistraksi pikirannya soal melamar Byungchan dengan fokus membuat chaofan. Akan sangat berbahaya jika pikirannya _meleng_ saat memasak. Salah-salah jarinya terpotong atau yang paling parah flat Byungchan kebakaran. Pikirannya dia fokuskan untuk membuat chaofan dengan cepat, menata meja makan dan menuang chaofan yang sudah jadi ke atas piring. Setelah selesai, Seungwoo menyempatkan diri untuk sedikit membereskan peralatan yang tadi dia digunakan dan terakhir, entah mendapat bisikan dari mana, Seungwoo meletakkan dua buah lilin di atas meja dan menyalakannya.

"Kak?", tanya Byungchan keheranan saat sadar di atas meja terdapat dua buah lilin, begitu dia keluar dari kamar mandi, "kenapa ada lilin?"

"Iseng aja," kilah Seungwoo lalu menarik kekasihnya mendekat dan mencium dahinya, "nyobain _candle light dinner low budget_."

Byungchan tertawa sebentar lalu menarik kursi dan duduk. Seungwoo mengikutinya untuk duduk dan berkata, "kalo agak asin maaf ya. Aku udah lama banget ga masak chaofan."

"Santai kak. Ada kecap manis kok kalo keasinan."

Seungwoo tersenyum sebentar lalu mempersilakan Byungchan untuk makan. Keduanya makan dalam diam sampai Byungchan kemudian membuka percakapan dengan ragu-ragu, "ada yang lagi ganggu pikiran kamu ya, Kak? Dari tadi kamu banyak diem."

Seungwoo menggelengkan kepala lalu meletakkan sendok yang dipegangnya ke meja, "bukan ngeganggu juga sih. Lebih tepatnya, kepikiran aja."

"Kepikiran apa kalo aku boleh tau?"

"Kerasnya Jakarta. Sepanjang jalan kita ngomongin itu dan mau gak mau aku kepikiran terus nginget-nginget gimana aku pindah dari Singkawang kesini terus gimana aku bertahan hidup di Jakarta sendirian pasca papa gak ada dan mama pulang ke Singkawang. Terus, jadi keinget gimana kita ketemu dan gimana kita sekarang. Padahal aku dulu pesimis banget bakal punya pasangan di Jakarta karena rutinitas sembilan lima, tapi lihat sekarang, aku pacaran sama kamu udah mau empat tahun."

Sudut bibir Byungchan terangkat naik. "Terus setelah kamu mikir kesana kemari, impresi kamu soal Jakarta jadi berubah gak?"

"Berubah. Setidaknya Jakarta di pikiranku sekarang sedikit lebih baik daripada anggapanku semula. Jakarta memang masih keras, tapi setidaknya dia masih punya kemampuan untuk menjaga api harapan penduduknya ga padam," kata Seungwoo lambat-lambat, "papa cuman berpesan supaya aku ga kehilangan jati diri selama bertahan dengan kerasnya ibukota dan ngelupain asalku darimana. Tapi kamu, yang notabene sesama pendatang, ngajarin aku macem-macem bahwa Jakarta gak seperti apa yang aku pikirin. Kamu ngajak aku untuk ngelihat Jakarta dari sisi lain dan kamu ngajak aku untuk bisa rileks di antara proyek-proyek nerakaku. Kamu selalu ngajarin aku buat bersyukur dan ngehargain progres sekecil apapun itu." Seungwoo mengambil tangan kanan Byungchan, menggenggamnya erat seraya ibu jarinya mengusap lembut punggung tangan Byungchan, "kamu itu jangkarku selain nasehat mendiang papa supaya aku ga kebawa arus selama hidup di sini. Aku ngedadak _mellow_ , dan mikir kejauhan selama mandi tadi gimana jadinya kalo seandainya di masa depan, aku gak sama kamu. Karena jujur, aku ga bisa bayangin gimana aku tanpa kamu. Kamu yang bisa bikin aku rileks dan lebih nikmatin hidup," kata Seungwoo. Seungwoo meremas tangan Byungchan lembut lalu memandang tepat pada kedua mata Byungchan, "kamu mau gak habisin sisa hidup kamu sama aku? Bareng-bareng? Jakarta keras, memang. Tapi kalo sama kamu, aku yakin kita bisa kuat bertahan disini."

Byungchan tersenyum. Tangannya yang bebas mengusap tangan Seungwoo yang masih mengusap tangan kanannya, grogi menunggu jawaban Byungchan, "kak Seungwoo itu orang pertama yang kaget banget waktu liat aku semangat kerja meskipun dicuekin orang. Kak Seungwoo juga orang pertama yang bikin aku percaya diri kalo aku bisa kuat bertahan di Jakarta dan bangun kedai sendiri. Kak Seungwoo ga pernah bosen dengerin cerita aku soal pelanggan kedai yang aneh-aneh, padahal apalah cerita soal kedaiku dibanding proyek-proyek kamu. Kak Seungwoo yang selalu senyum-senyum pas makan, bikin aku percaya kalo masih ada orang yang mengapresiasi hal-hal kecil yang bisa bikin bahagia. Bukan cuman kak Seungwoo yang ga bisa bayangin hidup aku, tapi aku juga. Aku ga bisa bayangin kalo nanti kedaiku meningkat pesat tapi ga ada kak Seungwoo berdiri di sebelah aku," Byungchan balas memandang Seungwoo lurus-lurus, "ayo sama-sama sampe tua, kak."

Seungwoo lega luar biasa. Tangannya sedikit gemetar saat melepas genggaman tangan Byungchan dan menarik pria di depannya untuk berdiri dan memeluknya erat-erat. 

"Sayang kak Seungwoo."

Seungwoo menarik napas, "iya, aku juga sayang sama kamu, Byungchan." 

Seungwoo melepaskan pelukan mereka lalu mencium Byungchan lembut. Pembicaraan mereka masih jauh dari kata selesai, sebetulnya. Masih ada pembicaraan soal cincin, soal lamaran resmi ke keluarga Byungchan di Jakarta dan di Semarang, soal Seungwoo yang harus meminta doa restu pada keluarga ibunya di Singkawang dan kerabat ayahnya yang masih sering bertukar kabar dengannya. Dan oh, Seungwoo juga harus memberitahu Seungsik soal lamaran ini. Tapi, pikir Seungwoo, itu bisa ditunda sedikit lebih lama. Untuk sekarang, biar dia buktikan dulu pada Byungchan seberapa cintanya dia pada lelaki itu sepanjang malam hingga Byungchan tidak bisa protes padanya ketika di pagi harinya, dia akan menemukan dua piring chaofan yang tidak habis di meja makan akibat lamaran Seungwoo semalam.

  
  



	9. Tong Sui

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tentang Seungwoo yang memikirkan kilas balik pertemuan pertamanya dengan Byungchan saat lelaki kesayangannya berjalan menuju altar untuk bertukar sumpah dengannya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter terakhir ini dibuat sesuai dengan tema terakhir tagar SeungchanBahagia2020 pada media sosial Twitter. 
> 
> Terimakasih banyak buat para pencetus tagar, buat beta readerku, buat mutual twitterku yang banyak membantuku selama proses pembuatan Kwetiauverse ini. Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca Kwetiauverse sampai akhir!

Seungwoo menoleh penuh harap ketika pintu ruang rias yang ditempatinya, terdorong masuk membuka. Tanpa sadar dirinya menahan napas, menanti siapa yang sedang membuka pintu itu masuk ke dalam ruangan dan Seungwoo langsung menghembuskan napasnya keras-keras begitu mengenali siapa yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang rias yang ditempatinya. Orang yang baru masuk ke dalam ruangan lantas mendengus keras, lantaran sikap kecewa Seungwoo bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang ditunggu Seungwoo sedari tadi, terlalu kentara untuknya. 

"Riku mana?", tanya Seungwoo yang berusaha tetap terdengar kalem meskipun orang yang ditanyai lagi-lagi mendengus cukup keras. 

"Perasaan sepupu kak Seungwoo itu aku sama Abang deh, bukan Kak Riku."

"Riku 'kan calon sepupu iparku."

"Itu kalo Abang masih punya niat serius sama kak Riku."

"Jadi Abangmu gak serius sama Riku?", tanya Seungwoo yang cukup kaget karena pernyataan barusan. Setahunya, sepupunya ini sudah kepalang cinta mati pada perempuan bernama Riku. Mendengar bahwa sepupunya itu tidaklah seserius ucapannya saat acara _tea_ _pai_ kemarin, jelas membuatnya kaget bukan main. Seungwoo membalikkan badan, menatap sepenuhnya pada wajah sepupunya itu. Yang ditatap hanya mengangkat bahu lalu duduk dan meletakkan tas tangannya di meja. 

"Kalo dari yang Hanbi tangkep sih, masih ada niatan serius meskipun kayaknya, masih lama. Keluarga kak Riku selow banget soalnya. Bang Hanse udah berapa kali ikut pulang ke Bandung, ikut acara keluarga kak Riku tapi setiap nyampe rumah, Abang ga pernah cerita kalo dia sama kak Riku udah mantap jalan ke arah sana. Dia malah ceritain yang lain, yang menurut Hanbi, agak kurang penting. Kak Seungwoo juga tau mungkin, Mama gimana ke Abang sama kak Riku, jadinya ya, mereka masih begini aja."

"Ah…", Seungwoo menganggukkan kepala tanda paham. Mungkin dia perlu untuk bicara empat mata dengan Hanse nanti, setelah rangkaian kegiatan hari ini selesai. Riku perempuan yang baik, bisa mengimbangi Hanse yang keras pada dirinya sendiri. Sayang jika hubungan mereka tidak berakhir di pelaminan karena menurut Seungwoo, mereka sangat serasi. "Nanti aku coba ajak ngobrol, barangkali dia lebih bisa terbuka kalo cerita sama sesama cowok."

Hanbi mengangguk. Senyum khasnya kini terpampang di wajahnya, lalu Seungwoo mengembalikan topik pembicaraan, "jadi Riku dimana?"

"Masih di tempat kak Byungchan. Ada yang mau diomongin katanya sama MC, jadinya kak Riku ke sana dulu."

"Riku 'kan _plus_ _one_ nya Hanse, ngapain dia masih ribetin urusan WO sih."

"Ya gimana sih, WOnya 'kan masih punya kak Riku juga? Meskipun dia ga ikut nugas hari ini, tetep aja dia ngerasa ada tanggung jawab ngurusin beginian. MCnya juga temen kak Riku, mungkin dia mikirnya lebih enak untuk komunikasiin ini itunya kalo ada dia sebagai penengah."

Seungwoo menghela napas, mencoba sabar. Rasa gelisah yang hinggap di dadanya tak urung mereda dan menurutnya, hanya Riku yang bisa membuatnya tenang, meskipun sebenarnya Hanbi juga bisa membantunya sedikit tenang. Tapi Seungwoo tidak akan meminta bantuan Hanbi, karena dia yakin sekali, gadis itu akan meledeknya habis-habisan jika Seungwoo menceritakan alasan kegelisahannya. 

Pintu terdorong membuka lagi, namun Seungwoo masih harus menelan kekecewaan, karena kali ini, sepupunya yang lain, masuk ke ruangan. Seungsik masuk ke dalam sambil menggandeng lengan Chan dan langsung tersenyum simpati begitu melihat raut wajah Seungwoo dari pantulan kaca meja rias. Chan otomatis melepaskan gandengan Seungsik, berjalan mendekati Seungwoo lalu memeluknya erat-erat. Seungwoo menarik napas dalam-dalam saat Chan mengeratkan pelukannya, setidaknya Seungwoo bisa melupakan gelisahnya sebentar saat Chan memeluknya. Chan melepaskan pelukannya lalu berdiri sedikit di belakang kursi tempat Seungwoo duduk, lalu membiarkan Seungsik meremas bahu Seungwoo lembut, "napas dulu, Woo. Tenang, semua bakal baik-baik aja."

Seungwoo menarik napas pelan lalu mengangguk, "dulu lo begini juga?"

"Gak sih? Karena gue sama Chan gak dipestain jadinya gak se-deg-deg-an itu. Cuman urusan tanda tangan doang, meskipun tetep aja pas disodorin kertas sama pulpen gue deg-degan juga."

Chan tertawa meledek, "boong dia Woo. Kata ayah mertua, Seungsik bolak-balik ke toilet ngaku kebelet pipis padahal dia keringet dingin nungguin gue nyampe KUA. Dia takut gue ga bakal dateng."

Seungwoo memaksakan senyum simpul. Sedikit lega karena ternyata, normal untuk merasa tegang di hari bahagianya. Seungsik dan Chan bergantian meremas bahu Seungwoo sebelum duduk di sebelah Hanbi, bertukar salam, lalu mengobrol ringan. Seungwoo berterima kasih karena dirinya tidak diajak ikut mengobrol oleh Seungsik dan Chan, terutama karena dia masih belum bisa meredakan gelisah yang ada. Akan sangat tidak menyenangkan jika ikut mengobrol dengan gelisah yang masih mengintai. Seungwoo menarik napas pelan, lalu menarik secarik kertas dari dalam saku depannya yang isinya sudah ia hafal di luar kepala, lalu mengucapkan setiap kalimatnya, tanpa suara.

Pintu ruang rias membuka lagi setelah Seungwoo mengulang membaca tulisan di atas kertas sebanyak dua puluh kali. Kali ini diiringi suara yang mengucap "permisi," familiar, yang membuat Seungwoo lega luar biasa karena akhirnya, orang yang ditunggunya tiba. Riku melambai pada dirinya lewat pantulan kaca meja rias dan Seungwoo tersenyum sebelum membalikkan badan dan menyapa Riku, "hai."

Hanbi memutar matanya dramatis, membuat Seungsik dan Chan terkekeh, lalu berkata, "kak Seungwoo sampe keringetan nungguin kamu, kak."

"Oh, maaf," katanya buru-buru, "aku harus  _ briefing _ temenku dulu, ada sedikit perubahan waktu di  _ run down _ ." Riku buru-buru menambahkan, "bukan, bukan hal ribet. Tenang aja. Cuman benerin durasi."

"Oke," sahut Seungwoo yang segera memasang tampang lega begitu mendengar lanjutan kalimat Riku.

Riku lalu mengarahkan pandang pada Seungsik dan Chan yang duduk di sebelah Hanbi, "halo, saya Riku. Kalian berdua pasti sepupunya kak Seungwoo ya? Baru dateng?"

"Iya. Saya Seungsik, terus ini suami saya, Chan. Belum lama sih, ada kali sepuluh menitan."

Riku mengangguk, lalu berjabatan tangam dengan Seungsik dan Chan sembari tersenyum, "udah pada sarapan?"

"Kebetulan belum. Kita lupa ga pesen kamar hotel plus sarapan jadinya kita belum makan apa-apa. Mau nyari tadinya, tapi takut ga sesuai selera dan gak keburu, jadinya kita cuman beli roti di minimarket," jawab Seungsik.

"Pas banget kalo gitu. Ci Krystal barusan titip pesen barangkali ada yang belum sarapan dan mau makan, Ci Krystal udah nyiapin sarapan di ruang makan khusus keluarga mempelai, antisipasi buat keluarga Byungchan atau kak Seungwoo yang datang mepet dan gak sempat sarapan. Kalau kak Seungsik dan Kak Chan mau, nanti saya anter ke sana."

"Boleh tau menunya apa?", tanya Chan, "bukan apa-apa, saya ada alergi makanan takutnya saya malah makan sesuatu yang ga boleh saya makan," tambahnya buru-buru saat melihat raut wajah Riku.

"Ci Krys bilang ada nasi kukus ayam sama pak choy, bubur ayam yang _topping_ nya bisa pilih sendiri sama sup kacang merah dan biji lotus. Trus juga ada bakpao asin sama manis juga. Kak Chan ga usah khawatir, ada labelnya kok di tiap wadah makanan jadi ga perlu khawatir salah makan. Oh iya, kalo misalnya kak Chan masih ga bisa nemu makanan yang aman buat kak Chan, katanya Agung bisa dimintain tolong buat masak chaofan dadakan di dapur. Dia udah dimintain tolong Ci Krys buat _stand_ _by_ masak sarapan."

Wajah Chan terlihat berpikir namun matanya berubah menjadi berbinar-binar. "Gimana?", tanya Seungsik, "mau?"

"Boleh deh," kata Chan penuh semangat sambil menoleh pada Riku.

"Mau diambilin atau…"

"Hanbi aja deh, kak, yang anter kak Seungsik sama kak Chan ke ruang makan," potong Hanbi, "kak Seungwoo udah senewen dari tadi nungguin kak Riku, kalo misalnya kak Riku yang anter kak Seungsik sama kak Chan, Hanbi yakin itu riasan luntur semua karena keringet dingin."

"HEH," hardik Seungwoo sementara Seungsik dan Chan menggelengkan kepala kompak sambil berdecak meledek.

"Ya kenyataan?", Hanbi bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil tasnya yang berada di atas meja, disusul Seungsik dan Chan yang ikut bangkit berdiri, "dimana kak ruangannya?"

"Pintu kedua sebelum masuk ke area taman. Lorong yang kita salah masuk tadi, Bi."

"Oke. Kak Riku sama kak Seungwoo mau titip?"

"Bakpao ya, Bi," jawab Riku, "asin manis campur aja. Lima apa enam gitu."

"Oke."

Hanbi, Seungsik dan Chan berpamitan singkat pada Seungwoo, kemudian keluar dari ruangan dan pintu berdebam menutup. 

"Buat siapa deh banyak banget enam biji?"

"Buat Hanse, Kak," jawab Riku, "malah dia yang tegang tadi pas berangkat, jadi ga bisa makan apa-apa di rumah."

Seungwoo paham bahwa sebenarnya Hanse tegang karena hal lain yang bukanlah tentang pernikahannya hari ini, namun dia memutuskan untuk tidak ikut campur lebih jauh dalam hubungan sepupunya itu. Cukup memberikan sedikit nasehat dan Seungwoo yakin, Hanse dan Riku akan baik-baik saja. 

"Jadi, kamu bisa bantuin aku? Jujur aja, semua orang bilang  _ vow _ nya udah sempurna tapi aku selalu ngerasa ada yang kurang. Ayahnya Seungsik juga udah bilang oke, sebagai  _ officiant _ , tapi tetep aja aku gak pede."

"Oke," jawab Riku sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah Seungwoo, "coba sekarang kak Seungwoo ucapin  _ vow _ nya, nanti aku bantu koreksi kalo misalnya ada yang kurang."

Seungwoo menarik napas pelan, semua mulai terasa pada jalurnya, sekarang.

*

Seungwoo mengucapkan doa dalam hati lalu membuka matanya perlahan begitu MC mengumumkan bahwa prosesi acara pernikahannya telah resmi dimulai. Di belakangnya, ada Seungsik, Chan dan Hanse, sementara di seberangnya, ada Sejun, Subin dan Kookheon yang berdiri sebagai pengiring Byungchan. Seungwoo mengangkat sudut bibirnya sedikit ke atas ketika matanya bertemu dengan mata Sejun. Sejun memberi senyum terbaiknya sebagai balasan dan Seungwoo berdoa dalam hati, semoga Tuhan mau mengampuni segala dosanya atas prasangka buruknya pada Sejun dahulu. Jika bukan karena Krystal yang berniat menghancurkan kepalanya dengan gelas supaya Seungwoo bisa menggunakan otaknya dalam berpikir sebelum menuduh Sejun yang tidak-tidak dua setengah tahun lalu, mungkin dia tidak menikahi Byungchan hari ini. Atau mungkin lebih parahnya, bukan dia yang dinikahi Byungchan hari ini. 

Sejun memberi gestur semangat dengan tangannya dan Seungwoo membalasnya dengan senyuman paling tulus. Selain Sejun, Seungwoo mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk berterima kasih pada Krystal, dan mendoakannya supaya apa yang dia telah lakukan dalam hubungan Seungwoo dan Byungchan, dibalas dengan beribu kebahagiaan dari Tuhan. 

Seungwoo mendongak sekarang, berusaha untuk tidak melihat wajah siapapun lagi karena takut lututnya akan melemas, tak bisa lagi menahan kegugupan yang mendera. Matanya menyapukan pandang ke lantai dua dan tiga villa bergaya  _ tulou _ persegi panjang. Sungguh sebuah keajaiban Krystal berhasil menemukan villa yang sesuai dengan konsep yang diminta keluarga besar Seungwoo, dan lebih ajaibnya lagi, Krystal bisa memvisualisasikan semua permintaan keluarganya dengan baik pada dekorasi  _ venue  _ pernikahannya hari ini. Ruang kosong di tengah-tengah  _ tulou _ disulap secara brilian menjadi altar, lantai dansa lengkap dengan  _ band _ pengiring, dua belas meja bulat yang muat untuk delapan orang, lalu meja panjang untuk kudapan dan makanan penutup, sementara makanan utama nantinya disajikan di atas meja pada teras lantai dasar. Riku dan Krystal jelas memutar otak habis-habisan, apalagi mengingat villa bergaya  _ tulou _ yang disewa tidaklah berukuran besar. Dekorasi yang mereka pasang tidak terlalu ramai dan tidak membuat kesan penuh pada area tengah, namun  _ tulou _ tetap terkesan mewah karena nuansa putih dan emas mendominasi area tengah, sementara lantai dua dan tiga yang tidak digunakan sebagai bagian dari acara, hanya sebagai ruang tunggu kedua mempelai pria dan keluarga, tetap dihias dengan menggantungkan banyak lampion kertas berwarna merah di sekeliling teras, juga lilitan pita emas di tiang-tiangnya. Hari ini juga bisa dibilang sangat cerah, dengan langit biru dan sedikit awan, menambah sempurna suasana villa hari ini, dan Seungwoo yakin, Mino, Jihoon dan Seungyoon akan banyak mengambil gambar bagus hari ini. 

Rasanya seperti didorong jatuh ke bumi, saat Seungwoo mendengar MC mengumumkan bahwa sudah waktunya untuk Byungchan berjalan ke altar. Gugupnya yang hilang sesaat karena mengagumi dekorasi pada  _ tulou _ , kini kembali dengan jumlah yang lebih banyak. Tangan kanannya terkepal, berusaha menahan timbulnya keringat dingin sementara dirinya menarik napas panjang. 

"Napas Woo," kata Seungsik pelan, namun cukup terdengar olehnya meski suara musik pengiring mendominasi halaman  _ tulou _ , "tarik napas yang dalem, trus keluarin pelan-pelan."

Seungwoo menurut. Dia mengambil napas dalam, lalu memutar badan hingga menghadap sepenuhnya pada arah masuk Byungchan menuju altar. Seungwoo mengerling sesaat ke arah Riku, yang memberinya senyum penyemangat, lalu ke arah ibunya, yang memberikan senyum penenang, bahwa semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Musik pengiring sudah memasuki klimaks, dan Seungwoo nyaris gila karena telinganya mendengar jelas bagaimana suara ketukan sepatu pada anak tangga mengeras seiring dengan Byungchan yang menuruni tangga untuk memasuki altar, meskipun suara musik pengiring juga tidak bisa dibilang pelan. 

Seungwoo seakan lupa caranya bernapas, ketika akhirnya dia melihat Byungchan yang mulai memasuki halaman, berjalan di atas karpet emas dengan setelan jas berwarna putih senada dengan yang dia kenakan. Tatanan rambutnya dibuat berbeda dengan rambutnya yang dibuat klimis sementara rambut Byungchan dibuat sedikit terlihat berantakan, namun tetap terlihat elegan dengan jasnya. Byungchan terlihat menghembuskan napas guna mengusir tegang yang dirasanya, lalu kemudian melangkah mantap menuju altar dengan senyum paling manis yang belum pernah Seungwoo lihat sebelumnya. Gelisahnya sudah lenyap seutuhnya, digantikan gelombang kelegaan yang tak ada habisnya hingga kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, menyalin senyum yang dipasang Byungchan pada wajahnya sendiri. Hari yang kelewat cerah membuat sinar matahari jatuh menyinari wajah Byungchan tanpa ampun, namun senyum lelakinya itu malah bertambah lebar seiring dengan kakinya yang semakin mendekati altar. 

Sama seperti waktu mereka pertama kali bertemu, ketika ibukota sedang terik-teriknya, lalu Byungchan tanpa kenal lelah membagikan brosur penawaran paket makan siang Golden Dragon.

***

Bekerja di salah satu distrik perkantoran elit di ibukota, tidak serta merta mengubah pola pikir Seungwoo sebagai pendatang yang menggantungkan nasib di ibukota. Ada bagian-bagian kecil dari dirinya yang selalu menariknya membungkuk di kala gemerlap ibukota terlalu menyilaukan, sesederhana memilih tempat untuk makan siang. Sebagai pegawai perusahaan ternama yang sedang naik daun, kebanyakan kawan-kawannya lebih memilih mengisi perut di kafe-kafe estetik yang sebenarnya lebih menguras dompet daripada mengisi perut. Seungwoo lebih cocok pergi ke  _ foodcourt _ di lantai delapan, atau sesekali membeli  _ junk food  _ lewat pesan antar jika kepalanya pusing memikirkan tenggat waktu pekerjaannya. Tapi akhir-akhir ini Seungwoo lebih suka memesan ojek  _ online _ lalu pergi ke daerah pecinan, mencicipi berbagai makanan murah meriah dengan cita rasa khas masakan rumah dibarengi pemandangan khas pecinan yang membuatnya lupa sesaat akan tumpukan pekerjaannya di balik kubikel. Dia bahkan sudah menandai beberapa kedai favorit untuk melakukan santap siang di daerah sana, dan kali ini, pilihannya jatuh pada kedai gado-gado legendaris yang selalu ramai pembeli di siang hari. 

Matahari sedang berada tepat di atas kepala Seungwoo ketika dia tiba di kedai gado-gado. Jakarta panasnya bukan main, jadi Seungwoo berusaha berteduh di bawah terpal kedai gado-gado dan menunggu hingga gilirannya untuk memesan tiba. Seungwoo mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya, berharap ada angin yang sedikit tercipta akibat kibasan telapak tangannya tersebut, lalu menghembuskan napas keras-keras saat sadar usahanya sia-sia. Seungwoo menarik keluar sapu tangan dari saku kemejanya, lalu menotolnya lembut pada dahi, dimana keringatnya mengucur deras. Matanya lalu mengarah tanpa sadar pada pemandangan deretan rumah makan yang cukup tua di seberang jalan saat akan memasukkan sapu tangan ke sakunya kembali dan pandangannya terfiksasi pada seorang pria yang tanpa lelah membagikan brosur, yang Seungwoo duga adalah, berisi penawaran paket makan siang dari salah satu rumah makan di seberang jalan. Seungwoo sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan pandang, bahkan ketika melihat pria itu berulang kali ditolak secara halus ataupun diacuhkan. Senyum manis pria itu tetap ada, meski saat dia sedang memunguti lembaran brosur yang dibuang begitu saja oleh pejalan kaki yang lewat, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. 

Seungwoo tertegun lama melihat bagaimana lelaki itu tanpa lelah menawarkan paket makan siang dan menyodorkan brosur dengan senyum yang begitu tulus, di hari yang seterik ini. 

Ternyata, masih ada orang selembut itu di tengah kerasnya ibukota. 

Seungwoo kemudian menegakkan diri, lalu bersiap untuk menyeberang, memastikan tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat saat dia menyeberang dan menghampiri pria yang masih dengan semangat menawarkan paket makan siang kepada siapapun yang lewat. 

"Siang Kak, barangkali berminat untuk makan siang di tempat kami?"

Seungwoo berani bersumpah, itu senyuman paling manis yang dia temui sepanjang hidupnya.

***

Empat tahun berlalu, senyuman itu tidak pernah berubah sama sekali. Laki-laki kesayangannya masih memasang senyum manis yang sama, tetapi bedanya, untuk saat ini rasanya begitu tulus, begitu bercahaya dan mempesonanya hingga Seungwoo tidak bisa memalingkan matanya. Tatapan matanya terkunci pada mata Seungwoo, seolah mengatakan, "aku juga sama gak percayanya sama kamu," lalu Seungwoo mulai merasa pandangannya sedikit mengabur karena air mata. Senyuman itu masih sama seperti ketika Seungwoo memutuskan datang ke Golden Dragon untuk ketiga kalinya dan dilayani oleh Byungchan. Senyuman yang kemudian berubah menjadi tawa tertahan di hari itu karena Byungchan memergoki Seungwoo yang menyantap kwetiau siramnya dengan penuh ekspresi dan berakhir dengan Seungwoo pulang dengan mengantongi nama Byungchan. 

Seungwoo setengah mendengus tanpa sadar ketika ingat dia pernah mau berhenti mencoba mendekati Byungchan hanya karena Krystal mengajukan syarat pada Seungwoo untuk meminta izin mengencani Byungchan langsung pada kedua orang tuanya di Semarang sebelum mengajak lelaki itu kencan makan siang di akhir pekan. Byungchan yang masih memasang senyum lebar sambil berjalan menuju altar, menelengkan kepala sedikit ke kanan pertanda dia bertanya, "kenapa?", lewat gesturnya. Seungwoo hanya tersenyum makin lebar dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan gerakan seminimum mungkin, berusaha meyakinkan Byungchan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. 

Kurang dari lima meter sebelum mencapai altar, dan semua kisah perjalanan cintanya dengan Byungchan terputar ulang dengan cepat, dimulai dari datangnya sepiring ayam pengemis di ruang VIP Golden Dragon, dirinya yang dengan nekat melakukan perjalanan pulang-pergi ke Semarang menggunakan mobil, menyetir sendirian, hanya untuk meminta izin membawa Byungchan kencan makan siang keesokan harinya. Dilanjutkan dengan Byungchan yang mengajaknya makan siang di kawasan kota tua, mencicipi mie ayam pangsit dan es kelapa muda sambil bercerita banyak soal cita-citanya membuat kedai masakan rumahan yang hangat. Ingatan soal perjuangan mereka membangun cinta dengan kondisi berjauhan karena Byungchan harus menuntut ilmu selama setahun di Beijing kini terputar ulang di benaknya, lengkap dengan ingatan soal puluhan menit panggilan video yang hadir setiap hari sebagai ganti Seungwoo tidak bisa mengirimi kecup pipi sebagai hadiah kerja keras Byungchan selama seharian secara langsung dan ingatan soal rencana kejutannya menyusul Byungchan tiga hari sebelum dia kembali ke tanah air yang berujung mereka berhasil membangun pondasi kapal yang kokoh untuk kemudian mencoba berlayar berdua pada laut bernama kehidupan. 

Mata Seungwoo semakin dipenuhi air mata ketika Byungchan sudah berjarak dua meter dari altar, dan otaknya memutar ingatan ketika masa-masa sulit mereka, dimana Seungwoo sedikit goyah karena tuntutan pekerjaan, sementara Byungchan kelelahan sendirian karena kedai mulai sibuk dan Seungwoo tidak bisa diajak untuk membantu meringankan beban di kepala. Masa-masa dimana Seungwoo pesimis bahwa kapalnya akan melaju kembali, lalu terimakasih pada Krystal dan Seungyoon, serta kemurah hatian Sejun, dia dan Byungchan bisa kembali berlayar hingga tahap ini. 

"Hei." Byungchan menyapa pelan ketika dia sudah berada di hadapan Seungwoo. Tangannya meraih tangan Seungwoo yang tergantung canggung lalu mengusapnya pelan, "kamu gapapa?"

Seungwoo mencoba mengedipkan mata sekali, berharap genangan air matanya menghilang, namun sayangnya, air matanya malah memercik turun ke pipi, dan Seungwoo buru-buru berbisik, "gapapa. Aku terlalu bahagia aja kayanya."

Byungchan tersenyum. Dia menarik sapu tangan dari saku celananya, lalu menotolkannya di pipi Seungwoo, " _ we did well, right?" _

Seungwoo tidak menjawab namun menautkan tangannya pada tangan Byungchan ketika lelaki itu sudah memasukkan kembali sapu tangan ke saku celananya dan menggenggam tangan Byungchan erat lalu berbisik pelan, " _ we did _ ."

Ayah Seungsik berdeham sesaat sebelum mengumumkan sudah waktunya Seungwoo dan Byungchan bertukar sumpah. Seungwoo menelan ludahnya gugup saat dipersilahkan namun tangan Byungchan meremasnya lembut, memberinya kekuatan untuk berkata dengan lantang, "hari ini, dengan segala kesungguhan hati, saya, Han Seungwoo, akan menerima Choi Byungchan sebagai suami saya yang satu-satunya, sampai ajal memisahkan kami berdua. Lewat sumpah ini, saya berjanji, akan membahagiakan Choi Byungchan semaksimal mungkin sesuai dengan kemampuan saya, sebagaimana ia membantu saya untuk tetap merunduk seperti padi saat Tuhan menguji saya dan sebagaimana dia menjadi jangkar saya untuk tetap waras. Saya juga berjanji, akan setia berada di sisi Choi Byungchan, susah atau senang, sehat atau sakit, kaya atau miskin, dan ketika lapang ataupun sempit. Saya berjanji sampai maut menjemput saya, bahwa saya, akan berusaha menjaga Choi Byungchan dan juga mengupayakan yang terbaik bagi pernikahan kami sampai saya tidak lagi bernapas."

Seungwoo menahan napas selama beberapa saat setelah selesai mengucapkan sumpahnya, sedikit pusing karena dia terlalu terlarut dalam semua perasaannya pada Byungchan ketika mengucap sumpahnya. Dia menarik napas lambat, lalu menahan napasnya ketika Byungchan mulai membacakan sumpahnya. 

"Di hari yang cerah ini, dengan seluruh rasa kasih yang saya miliki, saya, Choi Byungchan akan menerima Han Seungwoo sebagai suami saya yang akan saya cintai sepanjang masa hingga saya menutup usia. Dengan diikrarkannya sumpah ini, saya berjanji, akan mendampingi Han Seungwoo, kemanapun kakinya membawa saya mengarungi kehidupan dan saya berjanji akan membimbing Han Seungwoo, kapanpun dia menemukan masalah dan rintangan pada hidupnya. Saya berjanji, akan selalu berusaha berubah ke arah yang lebih baik, supaya bisa berjalan bersisian dengan Han Seungwoo di kala ia sehat ataupun sakit, di kala keadaan kami susah ataupun senang, di kala kami kaya ataupun miskin, dan di kala keadaan kami lapang ataupun sempit. Saya berjanji sampai nyawa saya lepas dari raga ini, saya akan mencintai dan berbakti pada Han Seungwoo sampai dia berpulang kembali kepada penciptaNya."

Hening sesaat setelah Byungchan selesai mengucapkan sumpahnya dan terdengar tarikan napas yang cukup kencang di beberapa meja secara bersamaan, menunggu ayah Seungsik selaku  _ officiant _ berbicara. 

"Dengan ini, kalian resmi sebagai pasangan suami suami." Helaan napas dan gumam lega lebih banyak terdengar di beberapa meja, bersamaan dengan suara tepukan tangan dari meja para tamu undangan, "silahkan mencium suami Anda, sebagai bukti bahwa janji kalian sudah diikat."

Seungwoo menatap Byungchan penuh-penuh lalu tangan kanannya menangkup pipi kiri Byungchan, yang rupanya dingin sekali. Sebuah saklar di otak Seungwoo seketika menyala begitu tersadar bahwa bukan dirinya saja yang gugup akan pertukaran sumpah ini. Seungwoo tersenyum hangat dan Byungchan menirunya. Sebutir air mata jatuh di pipi Byungchan akibat tak kuasa menahan genangan air di matanya yang mulai terbentuk saat Seungwoo mengucapkan sumpahnya. Tetes air mata itu lalu disapu hingga lenyap dari pipi Byungchan menggunakan ibu jari Seungwoo, lalu Seungwoo berbisik, "aku cinta kamu, suamiku," sebelum mencium Byungchan lembut, dan membuat semua kegelisahan dan keresahan yang dirasakan keduanya luruh dalam ciuman yang menenangkan. Tidak ada yang berani bergerak untuk memperdalam ciuman karena keduanya sama-sama berpikir apakah pantas untuk berciuman lebih dalam dari ini, jadi keduanya hanya menempelkan bibir cukup lama, dan Seungwoo menutup prosesi ciuman mereka dengan kecupan kilat di bibir Byungchan dan juga sebuah kecupan sayang di dahi. 

Suara tepuk tangan mulai terdengar riuh, berikut musik pengiring yang kembali melantun lembut. Seungwoo memindahkan tangan kanannya dari pipi Byungchan lalu menggenggam tangan kiri Byungchan dan memutar badan ke kiri, sementara Byungchan memutar badan ke kanan, hingga dia dan Byungchan menghadap sempurna tamu undangan yang masih bertepuk tangan, lalu keduanya menoleh ke arah MC yang tak kunjung mengumumkan prosesi acara selanjutnya, melainkan sibuk menyeka kedua matanya dengan tisu sebelum kemudian tersadar semua atensi tamu undangan sudah berpusat padanya. Gadis itu lalu kemudian sedikit menundukkan kepala, memohon maaf karena terbawa suasana pertukaran sumpah, lalu mengumumkan bahwa mereka semua akan melanjutkan pada prosesi penutup dari rangkaian acara resmi, yaitu pesta dansa yang akan dibuka oleh pasangan ibu dan pengantin pria. 

"Sampai ketemu nanti, suamiku," bisik Seungwoo sambil mengecup pipi Byungchan sebelum keduanya bergerak turun dari altar dan mencari ibu masing-masing.

"Gak ada lima menit kita misahnya, astaga. Kamu lebay banget?" gerutu Byungchan, namun tetap menyunggingkan senyum. 

Seungwoo tidak menjawab. Dia membimbing Byungchan untuk turun dari altar dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dengan Byungchan untuk mengambil tangan ibunya yang sudah terjulur, siap diajak berdansa. Seungwoo tersenyum lebar ketika ibunya balas menggenggam tangannya sama erat sebagai balasan ajakan berdansa dan memimpin ibunya menuju lantai dansa. Musik mengalun lembut lalu dengan anggun ibunya merangkul pinggang Seungwoo dan menyuruhnya untuk bergerak mengikuti irama lagu. 

"Bahagia?", tanya ibunya lembut setelah mengamati raut wajah Seungwoo yang tidak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Sedari tadi, putra semata wayangnya itu mencuri lihat suaminya yang berdansa dengan ibunya, berputar pelan dengan tawa khas yang mengiringi dansa mereka, dan senyum di wajah Seungwoo jadi bertambah lebar setelah melihat bagaimana suaminya berdansa penuh tawa.

"Sangat. Seungwoo sama sekali gak pernah ngira akan mengikat sumpah sehidup semati sama orang dan bahagia karenanya."

"Jangan sesumbar," balas ibunya sambil tersenyum dengan nada memperingatkan, "kamu sama Byungchan masih jauh perjalanannya. Masa pacaran sama masa menikah jelas beda, gak peduli seberapa lama kamu pacaran sama dia."

"Seungwoo yakin bakal banyak nelpon Mama sama A Pho selama setahun ke depan."

"Pede betul anak Mama." Ibu Seungwoo mendengus pelan dan Seungwoo terkekeh pelan, "Menikah itu ibaratnya kamu lagi tugas kelompok berdua, seumur hidup. Akan ada masanya kalian bertengkar, gak sepaham sama satu hal, diem-dieman karena gak mau saling melukai lalu berakhir salah satu mengalah ataupun baik kamu sama Byungchan sama-sama mengalah karena sudah paham bagaimana cara berpikir masing-masing. Menikah itu pembelajaran seumur hidup tentang ego dan komitmen."

Seungwoo mengangguk, "Seungwoo sudah banyak belajar dari kejadian yang sudah-sudah kok, Ma. Seungwoo sudah banyak bicara sama Byungchan tentang apa dari Seungwoo yang ingin dia rubah, dan Seungwoo sedang berusaha merubah kebiasaan jelek itu pelan-pelan."

"Bagus. Kamu itu sama kayak almarhum Papamu. Gila kerja. Mama ga mau denger lagi ya, Byungchan ngeluh sama Mama gara-gara kamu ngabur ga mau ketemu dia selama tiga bulan cuman demi proyek. Mending kalo proyeknya gol. Lha proyeknya aja gak gol?"

"Jangan diungkit lagi dong, Ma," Seungwoo meringis, "Seungwoo masih ngerasa bersalah sama Byungchan karena itu meskipun dia udah maafin Seungwoo."

"Mama ga habis pikir aja. Kamu sama almarhum Papamu kok sama persis cara berpikirnya kalo berkaitan soal kerjaan. Ya, bagus sih, jadinya kerjaan cepet selesai, tapi hal yang dikorbankan juga besar."

Seungwoo paham kemana ibunya mengarahkan topik pembicaraan. Mendiang ayahnya dulu berdedikasi tinggi pada pekerjaannya sehingga mengorbankan waktunya untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga dan berujung memori Seungwoo kecil bersama ayahnya tak banyak. 

"Paham kok Ma. Seungwoo sama Byungchan udah bicara banyak soal kebiasaan jelek ini, jadi Mama gak perlu khawatir. Seungwoo juga udah janji 'kan sama Tuhan kalo mau buat bahagia Byungchan."

"Byungchan orang baik, nak. Dijaga baik-baik."

Seungwoo mengangguk. Sisa dansa ibu dan anak dihabiskan dengan serangkaian cerita tentang ibu dan ayahnya dalam mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga. Seungwoo banyak diam, mencatat dalam hati soal apa yang perlu dia ingat, meskipun Seungwoo yakin, pada akhirnya dia akan menelepon ibunya di kemudian hari untuk meminta nasehat. 

Seungwoo memeluk ibunya erat ketika lagu selesai dimainkan. Ibunya membalas pelukannya sama erat sembari berbisik, "semoga pernikahanmu selalu disertai kebahagiaan ya," yang lantas membuat tangis Seungwoo pecah. Byungchan yang sudah mengirim ibunya kembali ke mejanya, buru-buru menghampiri Seungwoo dan mengelap air mata di pipinya seraya bertanya, "kenapa?"

"Aku cuman ngerasa bahagia banget."

Byungchan tidak menjawab apa-apa, lalu kemudian dia mengambil tangan kiri Seungwoo untuk dilingkarkan pada pinggangnya sendiri sementara tangan kanan Seungwoo dia genggam erat-erat dan menuntunnya untuk bergerak mengikuti irama lagu yang sudah mengalun. 

"Aku juga ngerasa bahagia kok," kata Byungchan lembut sambil memandang Seungwoo penuh-penuh, "Bahagia terus sama aku ya?"

Seungwoo menangis kembali. Dansa pertamanya dengan Byungchan sebagai sepasang suami suami akan selalu dikenangnya sebagai dansa yang paling emosional sepanjang hidupnya setelah dansanya dengan sang ibu.

*

"Ewhhh," ujar Sejun sambil memasang ekspresi jijik ketika matanya melihat Hanse yang terlalu terbawa suasana, mencium Riku tepat pada bibirnya, saat mereka berdansa pada lagu terakhir sebelum acara ramah tamah dibuka. Dia berbalik memandang Kookheon dan Subin di sebelahnya, yang sama-sama sibuk mengunyah kudapan ringan. 

"Gak heran, jujur aja," kata Kookheon yang menuang banyak minyak cabai di atas siomay udangnya, "toh kalo Riku ke kedai juga, mereka sering cium-cium ga tau tempat. Yang gue heran kok bisa-bisanya sampe gak sadar kalo nyokapnya juga ada di sini, nontonin dia dansa sama Riku."

Subin mengangguk sambil mengambil kerupuk udang dari toples kaca, "kak Riku kuat banget ya kalo gitu. Ngadepin bang Hanse dari jaman kuliah pasti butuh kesabaran ekstra."

"Bego gak sih dia? Kemaren galau setengah mati, takut dapet pertanyaan kapan nyusul bang Seungwoo karena dia sama Riku pacaran udah lama dan belum kedengeran rencana ke sana, tapi dia sendiri yang mancing orang buat nanyain pertanyaan itu ke dia gara-gara ga bisa tahan nafsu sebentar. Bego sih menurut gue."

"Ya menurut gue juga bego."

"Sama. Subin juga mikirnya bang Hanse bego." Subin mengunyah potongan terakhir kerupuk udangnya, "tuh lihat aja mamanya bang Hanse sampe geleng-geleng kepala liat kelakuan anaknya yang ngaco."

"Hanbi mana deh? Biasanya dia garda pertama yang bakal marahin abangnya kalo aneh-aneh sama Riku," tanya Kookheon sambil menusuk siomay udangnya dengan garpunya dan memasukkannya ke mulut. 

"Tadi gue liat diajak ngobrol sama ci Jessica. Hanbi 'kan baru mulai bisnis baju, trus sama ci Krys dikenalin ke ci Jess dan jadinya Hanbi sama ci Jess malah ngobrolin strategi bisnis jualan baju. Noh, deket meja keluarga Byungchan," jawab Sejun. Kookheon menganggukkan kepala sambil mengunyah siomay udang, sementara Subin menggelengkan kepala. 

"Kasian banget kak Hanbi harus dengerin ceramah pemasarannya ci Jess. Aku aja sebagai adeknya, udah capek denger ceramahnya tiap habis makan malem."

"Mayan tau Bin, jadi ga usah ikut kuliah pemasaran atau ikut kelas pemasaran buat pebisnis pemula. Bakal sering main deh ntar Hanbi ke tempat ci Jess," kata Sejun yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengambil lumpia sebagai makanan pembukanya. Dia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling villa sembari membelah lumpia di piringnya. "Oh?", Sejun tersentak kaget lalu melambaikan tangannya pada seorang gadis berambut merah dan mengenakan cheongsam warna pastel. 

"Siapa?", tanya Kookheon.

"Temen gereja gue. Kayaknya dia sendirian deh, soalnya dari tadi celingukan gitu. Gue ajak gabung sini ga papa kan?"

"Santai aja bang," jawab Subin, "kasian malah kalo celingukan sendiri di pesta."

Sejun memanggil teman gerejanya yang kemudian membuat teman gerejanya terlihat senang karena berhasil menemukan orang yang dikenalnya ke pesta. Sejun memberinya gestur untuk mendekat dan gadis itu terlihat sedikit malu-malu untuk mendekati Sejun karena sadar Sejun tidak sendirian berdiri di dekat meja kudapan.

"Eh, kak Sejun, ini gapapa 'kan kalo aku gabung?"

"Santai aja. Mereka gak gigit kok."

Gadis itu tertawa gugup namun tetap menyambut uluran tangan Kookheon dan Subin untuk berkenalan.

"Kakak suka hakau gak?", tawar Subin, "ini enak lho, soalnya udangnya seger, jadi manis dalemnya."

"Suka kok."

"Subin ambilin ya?"

Gadis itu mengangguk sembari tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali saat Subin memberikannya sepiring hakau dengan minyak cabai di atasnya. Sejun sama sekali tidak heran jika kemudian teman gerejanya malah mengobrol seru dengan Subin karena mereka ternyata satu kampus namun berbeda fakultas dan berbeda angkatan. Gunanya pesta untuk bertemu orang baru bukan?

Tidak lama kemudian MC mengumumkan bahwa acara ramah tamah sudah dimulai dan tamu undangan bebas untuk mengambil makanan yang telah disediakan dan duduk di meja manapun. Byungchan dan Seungwoo juga ikut mengambil sajian makan siang yang menunya sebagian besar masih mengikuti tradisi pernikahan Cina. Byungchan mengambil mie goreng sayuran, sedikit babi panggang dan beberapa potong bebek peking, sementara Seungwoo mengambil nasi, ikan kukus kecap dan tumis kerang dan abalone untuk makan siangnya. Mereka berjalan kembali ke meja khusus pengantin, menyantap makan siang mereka agak tergesa, karena mereka harus mulai berkeliling menyapa tamu undangan satu per satu sembari tamu mereka menyantap hidangan utama. 

"Kita ke mbakku dulu, gapapa ya?" tanya Byungchan pada Seungwoo yang sedang mengelap bibirnya menggunakan tisu, "dia gak bisa lama-lama soalnya mau jemput suaminya di bandara."

"Oke. Yuk." Seungwoo meraih tangan Byungchan yang terulur padanya lalu mengikuti Byungchan yang mengajaknya berjalan menuju meja yang tak jauh dari meja khusus pengantin, lalu Byungchan menyapa seorang wanita yang sibuk membenarkan cheongsam kedua putrinya. 

"Udah mau pergi sekarang, Mbak?" sapa Byungchan sambil membelai rambut putri bungsu sepupunya itu, "minta tolong Agung gih buat bungkusin sedikit makanan buat di jalan. Kasian nanti ponakanku kelaperan."

"Iya nih, kalo ga berangkat sekarang takut macet di tol. Aduh ga enak, nanti ngerepotin Agung lagi. Dari pagi Mbak udah ribetin Agung gara-gara adek ga mau makan bubur ayam."

"Gapapa Mbak," sela Seungwoo, "nanti saya yang bilang Agung buat bungkusin kalo Mbak sungkan minta tolong ke Agung lagi."

"Aduh, kok jadi pengantennya yang repot? Udah ga usah. Nanti Mbak sendiri yang bilang Agung buat bungkus soalnya anak-anak kayaknya doyan sama dimsum dan bakpau. Lumayan daripada jajan ciki gak jelas di bandara. Mana harganya gak ngotak." jawab sepupu Byungchan, "ayo nak, salim dulu sama om."

Byungchan dan Seungwoo bergantian memeluk kedua putri dari sepupu Byungchan sebelum kemudian bergantian memeluk sepupu Byungchan. 

"Yang akur ya sama Seungwoo," kata sepupunya itu. Byungchan tersenyum dan mengangguk, dan wanita itu beralih pada Seungwoo dan menyalaminya, "titip Byungchan ya?"

Seungwoo mengangguk dan berkata, "hati-hati di jalan, Mbak."

Wanita itu mengangguk dan menyuruh kedua putrinya untuk melambai pada Byungchan dan Seungwoo sekali lagi lalu berbalik, mencari Agung sebelum meninggalkan villa. Byungchan menoleh pada Seungwoo dan bertanya, "mau ke ciciku dulu kah?"

"Cicimu yang gak sempat datang ke acara _tea_ _pai_?"

"He-eh. Kemarin dia sibuk ngurusin barangnya yang nyangkut di cukai dan berakhir gak jadi dateng ke acara _tea_ _pai_ karena kejebak macet pulang kantoran."

"Oh. Oke."

"Aku gak mau nakutin kamu sih, tapi siapin hati aja. Dia sama ci Jess masih galakan dia."

"Ngapain takut juga sih. Kan aku sama kamu udah sah?"

Byungchan memutar matanya, "pede banget. Pokonya aku udah bilang ya."

Byungchan lalu mengajak Seungwoo berjalan menuju meja yang Jessica tempati. Dia menunggu saat yang tepat untuk menyapa karena rupanya sepupunya yang dibilang lebih galak dari Jessica, masih bercerita dengan berapi-api soal pekerjaannya. 

"Makanya, ci, gue sampe goblok-goblokin orangnya begitu barang gue keluar. Orang biasanya kaga ada masalah apa-apa kalo gue masukin barang, ini tiba-tiba sampe minta surat-surat segala macem. Begitu gue dateng dan nunjukin kalo di dokumen pengantarnya udah lengkap tanpa perlu surat-surat tambahan, dia mingkem. Dikira gue sekali dua kali apa masukin barang ke mari. Bilang aja mau minta jatah."

"Tapi barangnya udah rilis 'kan?" tanya Jessica.

"Udah. Semalem gue langsung nelpon Gyujong minta asistennya ambil barangnya sekarang soalnya mana muat mobil gue bawa barang banyak begitu kemaren sore mana gue niatnya mau dateng ke _tea_ _pai_ kan."

"Ehm, sori Ci, nyela sebentar," kata Byungchan, "aku mau ngenalin suamiku sama Cici, soalnya semalem kalian ga jadi ketemu 'kan?"

Jessica tersenyum, setengah menyemangati Seungwoo, setengahnya mengasihani Seungwoo karena takut sepupunya itu akan mengomentari bahwa Byungchan tak pantas menikahi Seungwoo. Semenjak Byungchan dan Seungwoo berpacaran, sepupunya itu tidak sempat berkenalan ataupun bertemu langsung dengan Seungwoo, saking sibuknya bekerja dan berurusan dengan bea cukai. Sepupunya hanya mengenal Seungwoo lewat foto-foto yang diberikan Krystal di grup mereka bertiga dan lewat cerita Krystal semata jikalau Krystal dan Seungwoo bertemu. 

Seungwoo menelan ludahnya. Sepupu Byungchan ini sekarang tengah memandangnya dingin dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki seolah menilai kepantasannya bersanding dengan Byungchan. Toh dadu sudah dilempar, jadi sebenarnya, sepupu Byungchan mau memberinya nilai buruk pun, tak akan terlalu berpengaruh bagi kehidupan rumah tangganya dengan Byungchan. Hanya saja, mau tak mau Seungwoo merasa terintimidasi di balik pandangan menilai wanita itu. Bagaimana tidak terintimidasi, wanita itu datang mengenakan setelan blazer yang menampilkan perutnya, dipadu dengan celana longgar berwarna putih, senada dengan yang dikenakan kekasihnya yang duduk di sebelahnya, bukannya cheongsam seperti yang dikenakan tamu undangan wanita lainnya. 

"Seungwoo, ya?", tanyanya tanpa basa-basi, "Gue udah denger banyak dari Krystal soal lo, jadi gue harap ke depannya gue ga denger kalo lo bersikap bego ataupun nyakitin sepupu kesayangan gue. Lo harusnya pinter sih kalo gue liat lo kerja dimana, tapi kan lo tau sendiri banyak orang pinter tapi bego." Wanita itu menghirup sisa minuman di gelasnya lalu melanjutkan, "gue berharapnya lo pinter aja ga usah pake embel-embel bego."

"Iya, ci. Paham kok."

"Oke. Kerja yang bener biar bisa ngadoin Dior sama Rolex buat sepupu gue."

"Siap Ci."

"Ko Gyujong," rengek Byungchan, "tolong dong, pacarnya kalo ngomong suruh dilembutin dikit."

"Susah, Chan," jawab Gyujong sambil menyentil dahi kekasihnya, " 'kan  _ charm _ nya justru disitu."

"Gapapa Byungchan," sela Seungwoo, "aku paham kok maksudnya cici kamu."

"Nah, pinter nih laki lu. Kelar bulan madu, mampir tempat gue yak, kita ngobrol-ngobrol santai lah."

"Siap Ci."

"Eh mbak," kata sepupunya yang memanggil staff WO yang mematung di dekat meja yang mereka tempati, "lu ngapain diem di situ?"

"Eh...m-maaf Kak, anu…"

"Dari tadi lirik-lirik Byungchan, ngapain? Inget mbak, Byungchan baru nikah belom ada enam jam. Jangan halu. Mending lu angkat piring-piring kotor di meja gue, soalnya gue mau ngambil makan lagi."

"I-iya kak, maaf ya." Staff WO itu langsung mengangkat piring kotor, yang bahkan sebenarnya bukan tugasnya, namun tetap dilakukannya karena kaget. "Piringnya sudah saya angkat, ya Kak."

"Kalian keliling aja lagi, gue sama Gyujong mau ngambil makan. Cici mau ikut?"

Jessica menggeleng, "udah kenyang. Aku sama Hanbi tunggu sini aja deh."

"Oke." 

Sepupu Byungchan itu bangkit dari kursi bersama kekasihnya lalu pergi menuju meja makanan di seberang meja kudapan. Seungwoo dan Byungchan juga pamit pada Jessica dan beralih menyapa keluarga Seungwoo selama beberapa saat. 

"Habis ini mau kemana?," tanya Byungchan sambil berbisik setelah mereka berpamitan pada paman dan bibi Seungwoo dari pihak mendiang ayahnya, "apa mau ke temen-temen kantormu dulu?"

"Boleh. Barusan liat lagi pada ngumpul di meja setelah mencar cari makanan."

Seungwoo menggamit lengan Byungchan dan mengajaknya berjalan menuju meja paling berisik di tengah. "Makasih ya, udah datang jauh-jauh ke sini," kata Seungwoo saat dia dan Byungchan mencapai meja yang dimaksud.

"Santai elah," jawab Evan sambil mengibaskan lengan, "mayan 'kan keluar Jakarta bentar buat napas."

"Gila deh, kak Evan, gue ga nyangka beneran berhasil ngajak Micha jadi  _ plus one.  _ Ini ci Krystal yang kesambet apa Micha yang kesengsem nih?" ledek Byungchan saat sadar bahwa pria yang duduk di sebelah Evan adalah Micha, teman gerejanya.

"Gue yang kesambet, puas lo, Chan?" jawab Micha ketus sambil mengalihkan pandangan supaya tak melihat wajah Evan yang merah padam, salah tingkah karena pertanyaan Byungchan barusan.

"Waduh, bisa-bisa ada yang ikutan nyebar undangan nih bentar lagi," sahut Jinhyuk yang ikut meledek karena kini wajah Micha dan Evan sama-sama merah padam menahan malu. 

"Lu dulu kali," balas Evan, "udah  _ booking  _ Mino 'kan lu buat pemotretan  _ pre-wedding  _ bulan depan."

"Ya barangkali lu lebih kebelet daripada gue?"

Evan mengumpat pelan, takut terdengar oleh Micha, namun lelaki di sebelahnya itu tidak bereaksi apa-apa, hanya mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangan di depan muka, berharap wajahnya tidak lagi merah. 

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong Wooseok mana?", tanya Seungwoo saat sadar ada kursi kosong di sebelah Jinhyuk.

"Nemenin si bawel ambil makan. Hampir pulang dia tadi pas kita ngumpul di parkiran gara-gara dia doang yang dateng sendiri ke sini. Sama Wooseok dibujuk biar bareng gue sama Wooseok biar dia ga keliatan jomblo banget. Kasian juga soalnya dia naik motor sendirian ke sini," jelas Jinhyuk, "nah tuh dateng anaknya."

Wooseok dan seorang gadis yang mengenakan cheongsam warna emas pucat datang menghampiri meja dengan dua piring dimsum dan angsio ceker ayam. Wooseok menyalami Seungwoo dan Byungchan sebelum duduk dan meminta izin untuk mengobrol sambil menyantap cekernya. 

"Ini adminku yang sering aku ceritain itu lo, Chan. Yang kerjaannya beli pc album K-pop mulu tiap abis gajian. Trus kalo udah beli pc, nanti dia ngeluh seharian kenapa beli pc bukannya cari pacar beneran yang bukan pacar dalam bentuk kertas."

"Kak Seungwoo jangan buka aib!"

"Lah kenyataan?"

Gadis itu merengut kesal sambil menyuapkan dimsum ke mulutnya. "Besok-besok ga akan aku bantuin lagi kalo kak Seungwoo mumet nyariin hadiah buat kak Byungchan."

Seluruh penghuni meja meledak tertawa, tidak menyangka bahwa gadis itu akan membalas dendam dengan cara yang tidak diduga. Byungchan sendiri hanya tertawa, menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya sementara Seungwoo sedikit panik karena harus menjelaskan maksud perkataan adminnya itu pada Byungchan. 

"Woo, mending lu ngider lagi dah, sebelum si bawel ngeluarin bom lagi," sahut Evan tanpa memperdulikan protes keras dari gadis yang duduk di seberangnya. "Bisa-bisa malem pertama lu kacau."

"Bener juga lo. Udah ya kalo gitu, gue sama Byungchan ngider dulu. Makan yang banyak! Jangan pulang kalo belum kenyang."

"Siap!" jawab seluruh penghuni meja kompak.

Seungwoo dan Byungchan berbalik menjauhi meja lalu dengan tergesa Seungwoo berkata, "aku bisa jelasin."

"Apanya?", tanya Byungchan sambil terkekeh, "aku ga marah kok." 

"Bener?"

"Beneran. Lagian hadiahnya emang sesuai sama yang aku butuh juga. Jadi ya gak marah. Malah aku kasian sama kamu setelah tau kamu sampe nanya-nanya orang gitu saking bingungnya. Lain kali, kalo bingung mau kasih kado apa ke aku, tanya langsung aja. Toh kamu 'kan tau, aku gak begitu suka sama yang namanya kejutan."

"Oke.  _ Noted _ ." Seungwoo menarik tubuh Byungchan mendekat dan mencium pipinya, "maaf."

"Ke tempat Ci Krys yuk, aku mau nyapa temen-temen relawan dulu."

Seungwoo mengangguk dan membiarkan Byungchan menuntun dirinya ke meja yang lumayan penuh penghuninya dengan Krystal berada di tengah-tengah. 

"Ngobrolin apa nih? Serius banget?", kata Byungchan sambil duduk di sebelah Krystal dan Seungwoo duduk di sebelahnya. 

"Oh? Itu soal rencana titik-titik penempatan  _ stray cat feeder _ . Pak Haji setuju kalo di taman lansia di pasang satu, asalkan disediain bak pasir kecil buat tempat buang air. Soalnya udah sering pada buang air sembarangan di sana, padahal banyak yang suka ngadem di taman lansia," jawab Krystal santai sambil mengangsurkan gelas berisi air yang masih utuh ke arah Byungchan

"Bagus dong?", kata Byungchan setelah meneguk air di gelasnya hingga habis.

"Iya. Besok sebagian mau survey tempat sama _ngelist_ kebutuhan barangnya apa-aja. Biar pas Sabtu pagi bisa mulai masang _feeder_ sama buat bak pasir kecil," jawab gadis berambut sebahu di sebelah Krystal, "orang DKM juga setuju mau ikut nyumbang sedikit uang yang terkumpul tiap hari Jum'at buat isi  _ feeder _ nya."

"Puji Tuhan. Kamu emang ajuin proposal permintaan dana atau emang kemauan orang DKMnya?"

"Tadinya kalo DKMnya ga setuju, pak Haji mau nyumbang pake uang pribadinya gitu, Chan. Cuman ternyata orang DKM juga ga keberatan toh dananya memang ada dan semuanya pada senang mainan kucing di taman lansia. Mereka juga mau bantu bersihin bak pasir, gantian sama kita," jelas gadis tadi.

"Puji Tuhan."

"Penganten ga usah mikirin urusan relawan dulu," potong Krystal saat Byungchan hendak menanyakan progres program relawan mereka, "nanti aja pulang bulan madu baru dipikirin lagi."

"Bentar dulu Ci, itu perpisahan jadinya kapan? Takutnya perpisahannya pas aku masih di luar."

"Masih lama, Chan," jawab gadis berambut merah sebahu dan berkacamata, "aku ndak berani pulang kalo aku belum dapet kerjaan jelas di sana."

"Loh, mau pulang kemana?" tanya Seungwoo.

"Ke Gresik, kak. Omku sakit dan perkebunan keluarga ga ada yang bisa ngawasin. Sebenernya ada pekerja yang biasa bantu, tapi pada gak paham ngelola kebun selain aku dan omku. Sayang juga kalo sampe gak keurus dan merugi."

"Loh, sepupuku kerja di Gresik!"

"Kenalin dong, Woo," potong Krystal, "barangkali tempat kerjanya ada lowongan."

"Bentar, anaknya kabur-kaburan dari tadi nyicipin makanan," Seungwoo memicingkan mata dan memandang berkeliling, mencari Seungsik dan Chan, "nah itu dia, SEUNGSIK SINI LO."

Seungsik terlihat enggan mendekat tetapi kemudian Chan mendorong Seungsik untuk mendekat karena panggilan Seungwoo terdengar urgen. Pasangan suami suami itu mendekat dengan piring kecil berisi lumpia dan choipan di tangan masing-masing. "Apaan?", kata Seungsik begitu tiba di meja Seungwoo, "sampe teriak-teriak begitu."

"Itu, temen kami ada yang lagi cari kerja di Gresik karena dia harus bantu kelola kebun omnya. Aku yang minta tolong panggil kamu, ya mungkin barangkali kamu tau," jelas Krystal karena Seungwoo langsung menunjuk ke arah Krystal begitu Seungsik mendekat. 

"Oalah," jawab Seungsik dan Chan bersamaan, "siapa?"

Gadis berambut merah sebahu itu mengulurkan tangannya dan berkenalan dengan Seungsik dan Chan lalu kemudian ketiganya malah mengobrol seru membicarakan kebun milik paman gadis itu di Gresik. Lega karena temannya berhasil menemukan satu titik terang, Krystal memalingkan pandang lagi ke arah Byungchan yang diam-diam menyuapkan sepotong tahu walik yang ada di meja ke dalam mulutnya, "masih mau keliling lagi?"

"Masih Ci. Ada beberapa temen kak Seungwoo sama temenku yang belum disapa. Kenapa emangnya?"

"Boleh titip pesen ke MCnya gak? Tadi aku liat dia lagi makan bareng sama Riku sama Hanse kalo ga salah."

"Boleh. Sekalian nyapa Riku deh. Apa?"

"Kalau udah beres makan, tolong umumin ya nanti ada es tong sui buat makanan penutup. Nanti esnya bakal diantar ke meja masing-masing. Jangan dulu pulang sebelum makan es tong sui pokonya."

"Sip." Byungchan bangkit dari kursi bersamaan dengan Seungwoo yang bangkit berdiri. "Ke Riku dulu ya?"

Krystal mengangguk dan Seungwoo yang membimbing Byungchan menuju meja Hanse. Seungwoo mendengus cukup keras begitu melihat tangan Hanse begitu posesif memeluk pinggang Riku, sementara Riku dan temannya asyik berbincang sambil menyantap bebek peking. 

"Gak akan ilang kali Rikunya, Se," ledek Byungchan sambil menarik kursi di seberang pasangan kekasih itu, "posesif banget."

"Udah ga takut ditanyain kapan nyusul nih, makanya udah berani PDA?" tambah Seungwoo. 

Hanse memandang tajam ke arah Seungwoo dan Byungchan sebelum menjawab, "tadi ada yang matanya jelalatan. Gak suka gue."

"Udah, heh. Udah ditegur Hanbi juga orangnya," kata Riku sambil sedikit menepuk paha Hanse, berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya.

"Siapa? Ntar gue bilang ci Krystal biar ditegur juga," kata Byungchan. 

"Orang villanya kak, kayanya. Soalnya dari tadi mondar mandir ga jelas di lantai tiga," jawab MC yang baru saja menyelesaikan makannya, "dia ga pake tanda pengenal WO atau pake seragamnya Golden Dragon soalnya."

"Oke, nanti aku bilang ke Koh Andre biar dia yang negur orang villanya. Bakal bahaya kalo Ci Krys yang negur kalo gitu caranya," kata Byungchan lagi, "oiya, omong-omong, Ci Krys titip pesen buat umumin bakal ada es tong sui buat makanan penutup. Gak ada yang boleh pulang sebelum makan es tong sui."

"Oh, siap kak. Aku umumin sekarang?" 

"Kamu makan dulu aja," jawab Seungwoo, "tamu yang lain juga masih pada makan kudapan kok, santai aja."

MC wanita itu mengangguk dan melanjutkan makan kudapan yang tersedia di meja sambil mengobrol dengan Riku. 

"Eh, aku boleh tanya sesuatu gak?," tanya Byungchan pada MC acara ketika mendengar Riku dan MC acara mulai membicarakan soal detail pernikahan tadi pagi.

"Iya?"

"Tadi waktu kita bacain sumpah, kenapa kamu nangis?"

Gadis itu membelalakkan mata, terkejut karena tidak menduga pertanyaannya akan langsung diarahkan padanya. Riku mendengus tertawa sementara Hanse terkekeh melihat reaksi gadis itu.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa sih," jelasnya sambil tergagap, "aku udah sering bawain acara pernikahan dan dengerin bermacam-macam sumpah pernikahan. Cuman tadi waktu kak Byungchan ucapin sumpah, aku tiba-tiba ngerasa tersentuh? Sumpahnya tulus banget dan aku langsung ngerasa emosional terus nangis deh. Bukan karena alesan aneh-aneh kayak aku sedih karena stok cowok  _ single _ berkurang."

Hanse tertawa begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucap gadis itu lalu meledek, "ngelawak mulu lo, anjir."

"Kan banyak cewek cewek ga jelas kehausan sok-sok patah hati nasional tiap ada cowok ganteng melepas lajang di sosmed?" ucap gadis itu membela diri, "nah, gue gak kayak begitu Se."

"Syukur deh kalo gitu," ujar Byungchan, "kirain kamu nangis karena sumpahnya  _ cringe _ ."

"Gak lah, ga mungkin begitu," tambah gadis itu cepat. Tak lama _ha_ __ndy_ talkie _ di pinggang gadis itu berbunyi, "Kata Ci Krys, umumin sekarang."

"Oke, otw." katanya pada _handy talkie._ Dia lalu berpamitan pada penghuni meja lainnya, "Byungchan, kak Seungwoo, Riku, Sese, aku kerja lagi ya."

Keempatnya mengangguk dan tersenyum saat gadis itu melambaikan tangan, berpamitan menuju podium lantai dansa untuk mengumumkan pesan Krystal. Sejun meraung paling keras begitu mendengar mereka tidak boleh pulang sebelum memakan es tong sui, "CI YANG BENER AJA, PERUT GUE UDAH MAU MELEDAK?", yang lalu dibalas Krystal yang berseru, "lah gue kan gak nyuruh lu ngabisin lumpia?" dari sisi seberang halaman, lalu ditutup dengan gelak tawa semua tamu undangan yang masih ada. Tak lama es tong sui diantar ke masing-masing meja, membuat Byungchan dan Hanse sama-sama berseru senang karena sudah lama tidak menyantap es tong sui. 

"Mau nyicipin yang aku dulu?" tanya Hanse pada Riku yang mengernyit keheranan melihat isi mangkuk, "nanti kalo ga suka aku yang abisin aja."

Riku mengangguk dan Hanse menyuapinya dengan potongan kecil jamur putih dan kuahnya lalu menunggu reaksi Riku. "Ih lucu rasanya."

"Mau makan?"

"Mau."

"Gak usah suap-suapan ya," ujar Seungwoo yang lantas membuat Riku tersedak, "aku baru percaya cerita Sejun kalo kalian suka bagi-bagi afeksi ga tau tempat dan bikin mual yang liat."

"Itu mah omongan yang sirik aja karena ga punya pacar."

"Lah, gue punya Byungchan?"

"Tong sui kamu aku makan ya Woo." kata Byungchan galak, "biarin aja kenapa sih? Ga nyadar ya dulu kita juga begitu?"

"Kita dulu gak begitu, Byungchan."

"Orang kalo jatuh cinta pasti keliatannya gitu di mata orang lain. Mending kamu makan tong sui deh. Kasian Riku ga bisa makan kalo kamu komen terus."

Seungwoo terkekeh dan tersenyum apologetik pada Riku yang masih tersedak kuah tong suinya, lalu menarik mangkuk berisi tong sui miliknya mendekat. Seungwoo meneliti isi es tongsuinya yang berisi beberapa potongan besar jamur putih, kurma merah dan kurma hitam, beberapa butir lengkeng dan buah _goji_ _berry_ yang ditaburi biji lotus diatasnya, lalu dengan hati-hati menyendokkan potongan jamur dan kurma serta sedikit kuahnya ke mulutnya. 

Riku benar jika mengatakan rasa tong suinya lucu karena mereka lebih sering menggunakan jamur putih pada hidangan asin ketimbang hidangan manis meskipun Seungwoo pikir, tekstur jamur putihnya mirip dengan tekstur rumput laut pada es campur rumput laut, jadi kesan aneh saat memakan jamur putih dengan kuah manis harusnya hilang seketika. Kombinasi tekstur kenyal dari jamur dan lengkeng yang berbeda dengan tekstur kenyal dari kurma, serta sedikit rasa asam dari _goji_ _berry_ dan sedikit gurih dari biji lotus membuat mereka tanpa sadar menyantap es tong sui hingga habis, karena rasanya yang ringan di mulut. Seungwoo juga tidak akan heran melihat beberapa tamu meminta porsi tambahan untuk es tong sui mereka, termasuk Riku yang mengatakan rasa tong suinya lucu dan Sejun yang mengeluh bahwa perutnya akan meledak saking kenyangnya. 

Dengan ditelannya suapan terakhir es tong sui dari masing-masing mangkuk tamu undangan, Seungwoo paham bahwa acara besarnya hari ini sudah berakhir dengan sempurna, ditutup dengan manis oleh tong sui buatan Krystal. Perjalanan cinta dia dan Byungchan jelas baru dimulai, dan Seungwoo yakin betul pasti bukan hanya kebahagiaan saja yang datang pada kehidupan pada mereka. Pasti akan ada beberapa ujian yang datang melengkapi hidup mereka dan Seungwoo percaya, dia dan Byungchan akan kuat melewati itu semua, menghasilkan kisah cinta yang lengkap dan manis sebagaimana es tong sui menutup hari bahagia mereka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sampai bertemu di tulisanku yang lain. Thank you for everything

**Author's Note:**

> Tulisan ini sudah pernah diunggah sebelumnya melalui akun twitter @jeilly2385


End file.
